Warriors: Hope in Ashes
by Archer800
Summary: Follow the story of Ashstripe as she learns what it means to be a true warrior. A story of adventure, love, prophecies, bravery, loss, loyalty, and hope. "In the wake of the fire and blood, hope will rise from the ashes." Worth a read, try it out.
1. Fireclan

_ALLEGIANCES_

 **FIRECLAN**

LEADERRainstar- gray tabby she-cat with white paws and muzzle

Apprentice, Leopardpaw

DEPUTYRussetsplash- ginger tabby she-cat with white splashes

MED. CAT Haretail- cream tom with white belly and a stub for a tail

Apprentice, Sunnypaw

WARRIORS

Snowspring- silver she-cat with white belly, paws, and muzzle

Apprentice, Doepaw

Stoneclaw- dark gray tabby tom

Lynxpelt- dark gray she-cat with striped legs, tail, and face

Whitefrost- white tom with blue eyes

Lakesplash- black and white she-cat

Apprentice, Bristlepaw

Brambletail- light tom with white paws

Riverbreeze- blue-gray she-cat

Apprentice, Nightpaw

Patchwhisker- ginger, brown, and white tom

Tigerpounce- dark brown tabby tom

Apprentice, Buckpaw

Lionflame- ginger tom with a striped head and bushy neck fur

Blazeheart- light orange tom with dark ginger patches

Badgerfoot- black tom with white belly, paws, and muzzle

Foxcatcher- big ginger tabby tom

Leaffrost- brown she-cat with white paws, and belly

Apprentice, Fernpaw

Dapplefur- tortoiseshell she-cat with ice blue eyes

Sweetrose- soft cream she-cat with a splash of white on her chest

Birchwhisker- shy gray and white tom with amber eyes

APPRENTICES

Leopardpaw- ginger she-cat with white paws, and ginger and white spots

Sunnypaw- tortoiseshell and white she-cat

Doepaw- cream tabby she-cat

Bristlepaw- gray tom with fur that sticks up all over

Nightpaw- black tom with blue eyes

Buckpaw- big light brown tom with dark brown stripes

Fernpaw- small tabby she-cat with a white muzzle

QUEENS

Cloudsplash- tabby she-cat with white splashes Mate: Stoneclaw Kit: Pikekit (dark gray tom), Mistykit (white she-kit), and Ashkit (brown tabby she-kit with white paws and muzzle)

Mistyheart- gray she-cat with white paws, chest and muzzle

Mate: Lionflame Kits: Smokekit (white tom with gray stripes), Dawnkit (ginger she-cat with striped face)

Raindrop- light gray she-cat with white paws, belly, tail tip, muzzle, and dark gray raindrop shape on her forehead

Mate: Badgerfoot Kits: Acornkit (pale tabby tom with gray stripes), Jaykit (dark gray tom), Stormkit (black tom with white paws, muzzle and belly)

ELDERS

Squirrelfoot- ginger tom with white paws and a scarred face, a long scar on his shoulder and a scarred right leg

Willowflame- pale silver she-cat with gray flames on her muzzle and legs, a scar on her right flank, and a nick in her right ear

Mousepelt- dark brown tom with a light brown belly and muzzle


	2. Streamclan

**STREAMCLAN**

LEADER Shadowstar- silver gray she-cat with blue eyes

Apprentice, Graypaw

DEPUTY Eagletalon- muscular brown tabby tom

MED. CAT Pineleap- small brown tabby tom

WARRIORS

Cherryheart- orange she-cat with blue eyes

Apprentice, Cloudpaw

Mouseleaf- tortoiseshell she-cat

Flamestripe- brown tom with orange stripes

Apprentice, Volepaw

Bramblethorn- gray-brown tabby tom

Apprentice, Foxpaw

Riverheart- black and white tom with green eyes

Ripplewing- silver and white she-cat with white stockings

Icedrop- white she-cat with cream splotches

Apprentice, Thunderpaw

Sparrowfall- black tom with white paws

Breezeclaw- golden tabby tom with amber eyes

Fluffytail- tortoiseshell she-cat with white paws and a fluffy ginger tail

Apprentice, Chaffinchpaw

Aspenfoot- gray-brown she-cat with amber eyes

Wildfur- ginger, tan, and white she-cat

Pebblesong- gray she-cat with cream chest, belly, and tail-tip

Bearpelt- dark gray tom with yellow eyes

Wolftail- gray tabby tom with huge white paws

Apprentice, Patchpaw

Snakefang- dark brown tabby tom with green eyes

APPRENTICES

Graypaw- mottled gray she-cat with blue eyes

Cloudpaw- white she-cat with yellow eyes

Patchpaw- black and white tom

Foxpaw- ginger with white tail tip and paws

Thunderpaw- golden tabby tom

Chaffinchpaw- ginger and gray tom with white paws

Volepaw- black tom with brown underbelly

QUEENS

Longpelt- tortoiseshell she-cat with white splashes; Mate: Bramblethorn)

Maplefrost- pretty light brown tabby she-cat; Mate: Wolftail; Kits: Oriolekit (bright ginger tabby she-kit) and Windkit (pale gray tabby she-kit)

Scarletsplash- russet and white she-cat with blue eyes (Mate: Breezeclaw; Kits: Scorchkit ( russet tom), Leopardkit (pale golden tabby she-cat) and Dawnkit (russet and golden tabby she-kit)

ELDERS

Petalstem- tortoiseshell she-cat with a graying muzzle

Silvergrass- silver she-cat with dark gray stripes

Fernclaw- dark brown tabby tom


	3. Darkclan

**DARKCLAN**

LEADER Moonstar- silver tabby she-cat with blue eyes

Apprentice, Tallpaw

DEPUTY Thornstripe- brown tabby tom with amber eyes

Redfur- red brown tabby tom

WARRIORS

Windfur- ginger tabby she-cat with fur that sticks out

Apprentice, Frostpaw

Berryheart- pale ginger she-cat

Apprentice, Adderpaw

Foxpelt red-brown tabby she-cat

Apprentice, Furzepaw

Emberpelt- dark gray tom with amber eyes

Dawnsplash- tortoiseshell she-cat with white paws

Feather- white she-cat with silver tabby patches; former loner

Prince- tabby tom with gray eyes; former loner

Flintclaw- dark gray tabby tom with darker paws and face

Apprentice, Badgerpaw

Creekfire- brown and ginger tabby tom

Beetletail- gray tom with a darker tail and blue eyes

Petalheart- tortoiseshell she-cat with amber eyes

Apprentice, Hollypaw

Mousechaser- brown tabby tom with white paws

Nettlesting- pale tabby tom with gray stripes

Olivefur- tortoiseshell and white she-cat

Pricklepelt- spiky-furred black and white tom

Shadowwhisper- small brown tabby tom

Skycreek- dark tabby she-cat

APPRENTICES

Tallpaw- ginger tom with brown leg stockings

Frostpaw- pale silver she-cat with blue eyes

Adderpaw- dark brown tabby she-cat

Furzepaw- gray and white she-cat

Badgerpaw- black and white tom

Hollypaw- black and silver she-cat with blue eyes

QUEENS

Jaysplash- silver she-cat with white splotches Mate: Emberpelt

Thrushwhisker- silvery gray tabby she-cat with dark gray feet Mate: Shadowwhisper Kits: Stalkkit (black tom with white stockings) and Silverkit ( pale silver tabby she-kit)

Quillstorm- spiky-furred brown tabby she-cat with black stripes Mate: Prince

ELDERS

Hawkfleck- spotted brown she-cat with green eyes

Brightclaw- dark brown tabby tom with ginger paws

Wildheart- dark mottled brown and white tom


	4. Swiftclan

**SWIFTCLAN**

LEADER Rubblestar- all black tom with a scar on his shoulder and under left eye

Apprentice, Mosspaw

DEPUTY Sunheart- bright ginger tabby she-cat

Aspenpelt- beautiful gray tabby she-cat

WARRIORS

Vinepelt- tortoiseshell she-cat with deep blue eye

Tigerfang- orange tom with gray-black stripes

Nightwhisper- black tom with a white chin

Cottonfur- cream she-cat with white paws, tail tip, and patch on her chest

Wrenfeather- ginger and gray tom with a white belly

Apprentice, Fisherpaw

Pantherfur- dark gray she-cat with black spots

Mintwhisker- silvery white she-cat with green eyes

Apprentice, Ferretpaw

Volefoot- brown tom with black paws

Doveflight- silver tabby she-cat with blue eyes

Honeycloud- sandy tabby she-cat with white paws

Larkcreek- dark brown tabby tom

Lightningstorm- fiery ginger and white tom

Mudjay-big brown and white tom

Quickfoot- black and white tom with violet blue eyes

Apprentice, Bumblepaw

Sootcloud- white she-cat with dark gray splotches

Waspsting- golden tabby she-cat with blue eyes

Antclaw- red brown tabby tom

APPRENTICES

Mosspaw- brown and gray she-cat

Fisherpaw- sleek gray-black tom

Ferretpaw- pale yellow and gray tom

Bumblepaw- white tom with orange splotches on his back

QUEENS

Echostorm- soft-furred gray tabby and white she-cat Mate: Rubblestar Kits: Shadowkit (black tom with white paws and belly), Runningkit (brown tabby tom) and Silverkit (little silver tabby she-kit)

Morningbird- golden tabby she-cat with pretty amber eyes Mate: Quickfoot Kits: Amberkit (golden tabby she-kit), Violetkit (white she-kit with violet eyes), and Cougarkit (light golden tom with light gray above nose)

ELDERS

Jewelheart- tortoiseshell with white splash on her chest

King- big, messy-furred, gray-brown tom; former loner


	5. Just Can't Wait

CHAPTER 1

Ashkit fell. Not from her nest, like she normally does. She fell down, down, down, not able to stop, dark images swirling around her. She wailed and squeezed her eyes shut. Something prodded her in the stomach. She ignored it, expecting some phantom from the images to be there. It poked a second time this time with more force. She felt her muzzle collide with the hard ground.

"Ashkit! Wake up, sleepyhead!" she heard a familiar voice and blinked open her eyes. A dark gray head hovered over hers with bright green orbs staring at her. "Pikekit!" she growled, sitting up. She rubbed her now smarting nose. "Come on! You were mewling in your sleep. Plus, Mistykit is already outside playing. I told Cloudsplash that I would wait for you." Pikekit replied.

"Okay, okay, I'm coming! You didn't have to be so rude about waking me up, though." Ashkit meowed. They snuck past Silverheart, whose round belly moved up and down peacefully. They walked out the cave entrance into the main clearing of the Fireclan camp. Ashkit was almost blinded. She blinked a couple times and her eyes watered. The world around was different than yesterday when she had been out here.

Everything around her was white and icy flakes fell from the sky. She stepped into the powder and almost sank. It cleared right up to her shoulders and she yelped. This stuff was cold! "Wow! Cloudsplash didn't say it snowed last night!" Pikekit exclaimed, jumping in next to her. His gray fur was instantly swallowed by white flakes. He meowed in delight. "Come on. Let's go find Mistykit." Ashkit said, walking forward the best she could. She struggled to clear the snow so she could walk, but she just fell in deeper and her head sank under the snow. She popped back up and sneezed. She watched as Pikekit, instead of walking, frolicked, leaping in paw steps of cats there earlier. "Having trouble, little one?" a soft voice purred behind her.

"Hello, Cloudsplash!" Ashkit meowed shaking her head. Her mother let out a soft _mrrrow_ and grabbed Ashkit by her scruff. She lifted her out of the snow and walked over to the pine tree near the rock edge of the camp. Cloudsplash set Ashkit down and walked back over to where Pikekit had sank in a snow bank. Ashkit walked under the low hanging branches and there was less snow, just a thin line of frost.

She started to groom her brown tabby pelt and the snowflakes melted on her tongue. Cloudsplash dropped Pikekit near the entrance of the pine hideout. She ducked her head between the branches and meowed, "You kits be good. I'm going to find some warriors to clear that snow away for you."

"Wait where's-" Ashkit began but her mother had stalked away. "-Mistykit." She looked at Pikekit and he just shrugged. Ashkit peeked outside the pine curtains, and looked around the clearing. She saw Cloudsplash leading some warriors, including Ashkit's father, Stoneclaw, and Cloudsplash's best friend, Snowspring. They started pushing the deep snow towards the rock walls of the Fireclan hollow. Ashkit also noticed the apprentices, Bristlepaw and Buckpaw carrying moss across the clearing to the elders den, where Mousepelt sat, his tail lashing back and forth.

She saw Rainstar and the deputy Russetsplash, talking to the eldest apprentices, Birchpaw, Dapplepaw, and Sweetpaw. But no sign of her sister. Suddenly, she heard a yowl from behind and she whipped around. Pikekit was rolling around with what looked like a ball of snow. But then Ashkit saw the bright blue eyes of her sister Mistykit. "Get off, you fox-hearted weasel!" Pikekit growled, shoving Mistykit away. "Hey, Ashkit, you're finally awake! Isn't the snow awesome?" Mistykit purred excitedly. "Yeah, when it doesn't hide a sneaky, little-" Pikekit's grumbling was interrupted by a loud yowl from Rainstar.

"Let all cats gather beneath the Highstone for a clan meeting!"

Ashkit felt her brother and sister move to her shoulder and together they watched the cats gather in the clearing. Lionflame, who is Sweetpaw's mentor, and Brambletail, who is Dapplepaw's mentor, sat next to their apprentices. Russetsplash, who was Birchpaw's mentor, took her position next to the Highstone. Other cats gathered around. Ashkit recognized the white pelt of Whitefrost, the blue-gray pelt of Riverbreeze and Lionflame's bright ginger coat.

She may be four moons old, but she recognized every cat like she's known them her whole life. She was happy that the whole clan was like her family, not just her parents and siblings.

"Today, we have three apprentices worthy of their warrior names. Sweetpaw, Birchpaw, and Dapplepaw, come forth." Rainstar called, looking down upon the cats gathered beneath her. The three apprentices took a step forward and sat in the white snow and it crunched under them. Ashkit watched intently, her excitement growing as she imagined her warrior ceremony one day.

"Do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to defend your clan, even at the cost of your life?" Rainstar asked. "I do." Sweetpaw's meow rang clear and confident throughout the hollow. "I do." Dapplepaw's meow was soft, but determined. Finally, Birchpaw promised with a nervous, "I-I do.".

 _I do,_ Ashkit thought to herself. She couldn't wait to be a warrior! She could imagine her proud parents watching from the clan. Her strong and wise-cracking brother at one shoulder, her mischievous and smart sister at her other. All three of them receiving their warrior names after moons of training.

Rainstar had dismounted the Highstone and stood in front of each warrior as she named them. Rainstar named Sweetpaw Sweetrose, and Dapplepaw was now Dapplefur. Finally, she stood before Birchpaw. "Birchpaw, from this moment on, you will be known as Birchwhisker. Starclan honors your intelligence and open mind. We welcome you as a full warrior of Fireclan." Rainstar rested her chin on Birchwhisker's head and he licked her shoulder respectfully.

Mistykit nudged Ashkit's shoulder. "Come on, let's go play now." She murmured as the clan gave their congratulations to the new warriors. They snuck out the backside of the pine tree and stared at the tall rock wall that loomed above. "Let's climb it." Pikekit stated determinedly. "What? Are you crazy?" Ashkit hissed at him. He ignored her and leaped at the wall. He got a claw hold on the wall and started to pull himself up. Mistykit watched for a moment, then crouched to jump.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." A meow made Ashkit jump and she turned. She found herself nose to nose with Acornkit. His brothers, Jaykit and Stormkit, stood behind him. His shorter fur was fluffed up, trying to stay warm. The kits were only a couple of days older, but Acornkit acted like he owned the camp. _As if._ "What do you guys want?" Mistykit growled, coming up next to Ashkit. As far as Ashkit knew, Pikekit was still climbing.

Acornkit edged closer and Ashkit and Mistykit backed up, and she felt her hindquarters hit the stone wall. "You guys are gonna get in trouble. Kits can't leave camp." Ashkit couldn't bite back her angry retort. "Oh yeah? Well you're kits too, in case you haven't noticed." Acornkit flicked his tail. He crouched like he was going to attack and even Jaykit and Stormkit looked surprised. They were more decent than Acornkit.

"Leave my sisters alone!" Pikekit yowled. His gray body flew over Ashkit's head and straight on top of Acornkit's. "Mrrroowwww!" Ashkit and Mistykit tumbled over in laughter as Pikekit, being the bigger of the two, sat on Acornkit. Even Jaykit and Stormkit had an amused gleam twinkling in their eyes. "Get off of me, Pikekit!" Acornkit wailed and Pikekit placed his paw on Acornkit's mouth. "Sure thing, hairball." He mewed slyly. He glanced up and nodded at Mistykit and Ashkit. "Quick, run! The enemy will be attacking us soon!" He leaped off of the pale tabby kit and dashed through the pine tree branches. Ashkit purred and followed, hearing Mistykit's paw steps behind her. Ashkit could hear her denmates yowling a mock battle cry and the crunching of snow as they pursued them. Ashkit ran into the clearing and realized her littermates had disappeared. She glanced around and her heart quickened when she realized the 'enemy' was approaching fast.

" _Psssstt."_ She turned her head towards the sound. It came from the left side of the clearing, near the huge bush that made the warriors' den. She saw a snow bank and headed for it. Something grabbed her scruff and she let out a startled hiss as she was pulled backwards into the deep snow. She flailed around and felt it connect with a muzzle. "Oww! Ashkit!" Mistykit complained, swatting Ashkit on the shoulder. "Sorry." Ashkit muttered, shaking her pelt. Pikekit let go of her scruff. "We have to be quiet guys. The other kits will be coming. Follow me." Pikekit pushed the snow away and quietly snuck under the warriors' bush. Ashkit ducked under and gasped at how big the den was compared to the nursery. It was definitely draftier because the nursery was a cave, not a bush. But Ashkit thought about all the cats sleeping together and she imagined it would be a lot warmer then.

Ashkit spotted a gray pelt and instantly recognized Lynxpelt. " _Psstt._ Lynxpelt!" Ashkit whispered. Lynxpelt lifted her fuzzy head and blinked sleepily at the kits. "What are you three troublemakers doing?" Lynxpelt murmured, stretching out and yawning. "We're hiding!" Mistykit announced proudly. "Yeah!" Pikekit added, flicking his ears. "Warriors don't hide. Warriors fight. So what are you doing, hiding from the enemy?" Lynxpelt asked them, a scolding, but affectionate note in her meow.

Mistykit shuffled her paws. Then her ears pricked. "I know! We were trying to give them confidence! That way they won't be expecting us to sneak attack." She concluded, puffing out her chest proudly. "You're a smart one. You'll be a great apprentice someday." Lynxpelt praised. "Well, get to it. I hope you bring back news of victory, little warriors." She purred and pushed her way out of the den. "Let's have a quick naming ceremony. I'm Pikestar." Mistykit grumbled at this, but didn't argue. Ashkit didn't mind. Her brother would be a great leader. Pikekit flicked his tail at Mistykit. "You're Mistycloud." Then he looked at Ashkit. "And you're Ashpelt."

 _Ashpelt._ "Okay, Fireclan, to me!" And then they charged out of the den. But they quickly skidded to a halt as they noticed a cat who was not a Fireclan warrior. He was a brown tabby, with a pelt covered in red liquid. The air smelled rank from the red stuff. Ashkit's fur fluffed up when she realized the red stuff was blood. She backed up and ran into Pikekit. He jumped and gave her a look that was half fear, half curiosity.

"Rainstar!" The tabby called, his voice raspy. Rainstar burst from her cave den above the Highstone. "Snakepaw?" She called down, her face scrunched up in confusion. "Rainstar, Darkclan has attacked us. They seem to have brought their whole camp with them. They're destroying our camp!" Snakepaw exclaimed, spitting blood as he did so. Rainstar let out a weary sigh. "Why am I not surprised?" She muttered, leaping down from the huge rock. "Russetsplash?"

The orange and white deputy stepped forward. "Yes, Rainstar?" Rainstar flicked her tail towards the warrior Snakefang. "Would you be willing to lead a battle patrol to the Streamclan camp?" Russetsplash dipped her head respectfully. "Of course. I will gather some cats as quickly as I can." Rainstar nodded and jumped onto the ledge where her den was. She walked to the far left to a split in the rocks. The medicine cat, Haretail, met her halfway. They talked in a low voice and Ashkit couldn't hear what they were muttering.

"Snowspring, Whitefrost, Badgerfoot, Stoneclaw, and Blazeheart! You're in my patrol. We will attack first. Lynxpelt, you and Snakepaw will lead Tigerpounce, Birchwhisker, Dapplefur, and Sweetrose. You attack when you hear my battle cry. This will leave Lakesplash, Brambletail, Foxcatcher, Riverbreeze, Patchwhisker, Leaffrost, Lionflame, and the apprentices to defend camp. I wouldn't put it past Darkclan to attack while helping Streamclan. To me, Fireclan!" Russetsplash ordered. And with that last yowl, the battle patrols raced out the camp entrance

"Wow." Pikekit pretty much summed up that whole moment. Mistykit nodded. "That was awesome!" Ashkit agreed. "I can't wait to be a warrior."

"I want to be just like Stoneclaw!" Pikekit declared, rearing up. He tackled Mistykit and held down her shoulders. "Got you, Darkclan scum!" He boasted. "Get off, you mousebrain!" She growled, shoving him off. "Kits! There you are!" A voice called. Ashkit turned and saw her tabby pelted mother walking toward her. "I was looking for you everywhere!" Cloudsplash meowed, licking the top of Ashkit's head.

"Come, we are going to the nursery." She ordered sternly. "But why? It's boring in the nursery!" Pikekit complained. "Yeah! We want to go battle Darkclan warriors!" Mistykit piped up. Cloudsplash shook her head. "No little one. You're too small. But I will let you go to the elders' den instead of the nursery, if you want." Cloudsplash offered them. Ashkit nodded and realized her paws felt like they were about to fall off. They were numb from the cold and she trudged her way to the nursery. Cloudsplash grabbed a squirrel and a chaffinch from the fresh-kill pile and followed them.

They entered the warm den and Ashkit purred as feeling came back into her paws. She glanced around. Squirrelfoot and Willowflame were sharing tongues and Mousepelt was curled up nearby. Cloudsplash walked over to the elderly cats and set down the prey. "Oh hello, Cloudsplash. Did you bring those kits of yours as well?" Willowflame rasped. Cloudsplash purred. "Of course. They love your stories, Willowflame."

"Well, we would certainly love to tell stories to our kin." Squirrelfoot meowed, gesturing with his tail for the kits to come sit. Squirrelfoot and Willowflame are their father Stoneclaw's parents, so they were kin. "Thank you, Squirrelfoot. I have to go now. There is a draft in the apprentices' den and Raindrop and Nightpaw need help fixing it."

Willowflame purred. "You work too hard, Cloudsplash. One of these days your paws will fall right off from exhaustion." Cloudsplash licked her chest fur in embarrassment. "Oh, I think I'll be fine. You kits be good and don't be rude. Oh and don't wake up Mousepelt." She directed and then whisked out of the den. Ashkit watched her go, then turned to the two elders. "Can we hear the story of Foxcatcher and how he got his name?" Mistykit meowed excitedly, curling up next to Willowflame's soft gray belly. Pikekit followed her and Ashkit curled up next to Squirrelfoot.

"Sure. That one is always a good one." Willowflame meowed, pulling the kits close. Squirrelfoot wrapped his tail around Ashkit and a wave of affection swept over her. She really loved these elders and her clan. "So, as you know Foxcatcher was an apprentice not very long ago. 'Bout a moon after you three were born. He was very curious cat and it sometimes got him into trouble. Well, about three moons ago, during green-leaf, a pack of foxes had moved into our territory." Squirrelfoot explained, a reminiscent glow twinkling in his emerald green eyes. Willowflame nodded, her face grim. "Yes, I remember it well. Just after you three were born, if I recall." Ashkit couldn't remember her first moon very well, but she could remember the terror and grief in the air during that time.

"We could hardly leave camp without being attacked by foxes. A young kit called Pinekit starved because we couldn't hunt and Dewpelt and Tawnypaw were killed in battle. We couldn't leave to get help from the other clans because the foxes started to guard the hollow from any cats leaving. They would start to pick off cats one by one. First Yarrowwind, then Hollowclaw, Petalthorn, Spikepaw. Well when Tawnypaw was killed, something broke inside Foxpaw." Willowflame continued. Squirrelfoot shook his head, his face sad. "Foxpaw, you see, was in love with Tawnypaw. She was a beautiful young cat, a gray-brown tabby with a little white on her chest." Squirrelfoot recalled. "He became hateful and snapped at everyone. He started to avoid everyone. Finally, he snuck out of camp, his rage making him fearless. He somehow snuck past the fox guards and ran into the woods. He ran outside of the territory, to a place where he and Tawnypaw had explored together. She had almost gotten caught in a trap. A fox trap to be exact. There was one behind every bush and every tree."

Willowflame continued on for Squirrelfoot. "Yes. Twolegs hated foxes for stealing their chickens and they set traps everywhere for them. Foxpaw tracked down every fox trap and memorized where they were. He returned to clan territory and caught the attention of some of the foxes. They chased him, all the way to the fox traps. When he avoided the traps at the last moment, the foxes were too close to swerve. They were caught in the traps. The trap is a wooden stake driven into the ground. There is a shiny, metal loop connected and when pulled, it tightens. The foxes' necks were caught in them and you can guess what happened when the loop tightened."

Pikekit grimaced and Mistykit made a retching sound. "It must've stank pretty bad after that." Mistykit groaned. Ashkit thought about what it must be like to have the loop around her neck, just growing tighter and tighter, making it even more difficult to breathe…

"Ashkit? Are you okay?" Squirrelfoot's deep voice broke her out of her terrifying imagination. "Yes, I'm fine." Ashkit assured him, banishing the scary thoughts from her head. "Anyway, Foxpaw had lured away enough foxes for him to return to camp without being caught. When he told the clan what he had done, they were proud, but mad. It was a brave but stupid thing to do. Rainstar decided, though, that he had earned his warrior name and named him Foxcatcher for his bravery. There was enough foxes killed, that the clan could defeat the rest of the pack. Rainstar led the clan herself, but with Foxcatcher at her side, a rage inside of him that would not leave until the foxes were defeated."

Willowflame continued. "They drove out the foxes. Foxcatcher hasn't been the same since, reserved and fierce in battle. I assume he still misses Tawnypaw. Poor cat." She sighed, lowering her head. "But that's life sometimes. Some cats aren't as lucky as others." Willowflame gazed affectionately at Squirrelfoot. Ashkit felt her eyes growing heavier as the story had gone on and she glanced at her littermates. Mistykit had tucked her head between her paws and was snoring softly.

Pikekit was awake, but his eyes started to close and his head dipped forward. He shot back awake, but soon his head fell again. Ashkit felt warm against Squirrelfoot's fur and she soon found herself falling asleep. Squirrelfoot curled his tail around her comfortingly and she closed her eyes.

Ashkit woke up next to Cloudsplash. She was back in the nursery. _They must've carried me back,_ she thought to herself. Her brother was purring softly next to her and Mistykit was stirring on the other side. "Cloudsplash?" Ashkit meowed quietly. Cloudsplash lifted her tabby head. "What is it, Ashkit?" She whispered, stretching. Mistykit let out a small meow and Pikekit rolled over. "Did we win the battle?" Ashkit asked putting her paws up on Cloudsplash's flank.

"I don't know, little one. You've been asleep for a short time. The battle patrol hasn't returned yet." Cloudsplash answered. "Oh. Can I go outside?" Ashkit asked, getting to her paws. Cloudsplash sighed and yawned, her bright white teeth flashing momentarily. "I suppose. Just be careful. Raindrop's kits are out there too. Play nice."

Ashkit ran out the entrance and blinked against the shine of the snow. _I have to get used to that_ , she thought, blinking her watering eyes. She found paw steps leading from the nursery to shallower snow. She followed them and looked around. Only a few cats were in the clearing. Brambletail and Foxcatcher were eating fresh-kill next to the warriors' den. Lakesplash, Riverbreeze, and Nightpaw were patching up spots in the warriors' den. Bristlepaw and Buckpaw tussled in the snow near the apprentices' den. Ashkit guessed the rest of the clan were in their dens. She ran over to the two apprentices.

She dug a shallow hole in the snow and watched them silently. Bristlepaw had Buckpaw pinned to the ground. He writhed and lashed but couldn't seem to be able to free himself. Bristlepaw let out a triumphant yowl. "Hah. Just give up already, you silly cat!"

Buckpaw suddenly went limp. Bristlepaw howled again and seemed to loosen his grip on Buckpaw. Ashkit jumped as Buckpaw threw himself upward and on top of Bristlepaw. They rolled and rolled, until they hit the rock wall and broke apart.

"Wow!" Ashkit exclaimed, jumping out of her snow hole. "That was awesome!" Buckpaw walked forward. "Yeah. Tigerpounce taught it to me. It can be one the best moves in clan history!" Bristlepaw glanced at Ashkit. "Are you supposed to be out here, Ashkit?"

Ashkit nodded vigorously. "Have you seen Acornkit and his brothers?" Ashkit asked, cocking her head to one side. Bristlepaw and Buckpaw shook their heads. "Haven't seen them. You should probably run along now though, little kit. We're going to wrestle again and I don't want to crush you." Bristlepaw suggested. Ashkit bristled in protest. "I'm not that small." She growled, fluffing her fur to emphasize her point.

Buckpaw and Bristlepaw exchanged amused glances. "Of course not." Something about the way that Buckpaw said that made Ashkit believe he didn't mean it. "But your kit-friends might be in the medicine cat den. That's usually where troublesome kits go." Buckpaw added. Ashkit turned away and bounded towards the ledge where the medicine cat den was. She climbed, clumsily, up the ledge. After a few falls, she finally reached the top.

She ran up to the cave in the rock face. She heard a small voice say something, a much deeper voice answered. She heard the sound of running water and rustling leaves. She entered and sighed in relief as her cold paws touched solid, warm moss. "Ashkit? Come on in." Ashkit looked up from her paws. There sat a big cream colored tom and three kits. When the big cat stood, only a stump of a tail waved in the air. "Hi, Haretail!" Ashkit meowed, running forward. Haretail was her kin. He was Cloudsplash's brother.

She was also related to Silverheart and Blazeheart, who are Stoneclaw's brother and sister. So, when Silverheart's kits are born, Ashkit will have little kit-kin. Ashkit weaved around Haretail's legs and purred. "Hello, little one. I was just talking to your denmates here." Haretail swept a paw towards the other kits, where Acornkit was watching Ashkit like she was an annoying flea you he couldn't get rid of. "Hi Ashkit!" Stormkit meowed happily, stepping out from behind his brother.

Stormkit was definitely the nicest of the three kits. Jaykit was okay, but could be sarcastic and rude at times. But only when he was in a bad mood. He could be fun when he wanted to be. Acornkit could be fun, he just chooses to be mean. "Hello, Stormkit."

Ashkit practically leapt out of her fur when a bloodcurdling yowl pierced the air. She heard many voices outside in the clearing, including moaning and complaints. Haretail stiffened. "Kits, go to the nursery right now." He meowed sternly. The hardness in his voice made Ashkit nervous and she quickly scurried out, her denmates close behind. The scene in front of her made her stop abruptly. Jaykit crashed into her haunches and he drew a breath to make a sharp comment, when he saw then scene. Ashkit couldn't recognize some of the cats. Snowspring's front paws were soaked in blood. Whitefrost was barely recognizable under his wet, red pelt. Badgerfoot and Tigerpounce lay in the center of the clearing, red blotches blossoming in their fur. Blazeheart and Lynxpelt were licking themselves clean on the far side of camp, Foxcatcher and Riverbreeze approaching them. Dapplefur, Birchwhisker, and Sweetrose were surrounded by apprentices, who were eagerly asking questions.

And Ashkit was amazed by the scene. She was amazed by the fact that all the cats, who only had one life to live, would willingly fight a battle for another clan's sake. She had sudden surge of pride that she was part of Fireclan. She was broke from her thoughts when a gray striped pelt approached her. Stoneclaw's pelt was splattered with blood. Her eyes widened at the sight.

"Don't worry, it's not my blood." He reassured her. "Ashkit, you should get to the nursery." Stoneclaw suggested. He noticed Ashkit's intense gaze on the blood-soaked clearing and his eyes softened. "Come on, little ones. I'll take you there." He brushed his tail against Ashkit's cheek and she followed him down the ledge. They walked around the wounded cats and avoided the puddles of blood. Ashkit noticed that Haretail and Sunnypaw were dashing around, dabbing herbs and ignoring complaints of bitter leaves.

They finally reached the nursery and Ashkit was relieved that the air smelled fresh, instead of the sharp scent of blood. Her littermates sat at the entrance, their pelts fluffed up and Pikekit still looked half-asleep. Raindrop quickly gathered up her kits and herded them into the nursery. Stoneclaw nudged Ashkit into the nursery and followed her in. Cloudsplash sat there, a worried expression on her face. When Stoneclaw appeared, it relaxed, and she approached him. She lightly brushed muzzles with him and Ashkit heard a deep purr rumble in her father's throat. Then Cloudsplash picked up Ashkit and set her next to her littermates. Mistykit looked a little queasy. "That was…a lot…of blood." She gasped, her soft white fur bristling. However, Pikekit looked excited. "Wow! Did you see the clan? All covered in blood and did you see their teeth? They had blood on them. They must've won. They had to of won!" He meowed enthusiastically and Mistykit shoved him. Cloudsplash looked at Stoneclaw. "Did you win?" Stoneclaw glanced at the kits, an amused gleam in his eyes. "Let's just say that Darkclan won't be attacking any other clans for a while now."

Pikekit let out a thrilled yowl and leapt about Cloudsplash's nest. Ashkit couldn't help but join in Pikekit's joy. Ashkit crouched and pounced on Mistykit's turned back. Mistykit yowled in surprise, but rapidly retaliated. She whipped around and sent a blow to Ashkit's ears. They wrestled about for a while and Stoneclaw and Cloudsplash talked until the she-cat insisted her mate see the medicine cat. He finally gave in, brushing her pelt, and playfully swatting the kits, before exiting the den. Cloudsplash then turned back to Ashkit and her siblings. "Alright. We've had a long and crazy day. It's time for bed. And don't argue. Raindrop's kits are already in their nest. So, get to it." She ordered firmly. They didn't argue and Cloudsplash joined them, wrapping her tail around them. Ashkit eyes adjusted to the gloom and she saw Badgerfoot walk over to Raindrop. She heard a few words exchanged, some purring, then he left.

A few moments later, Lionflame did the same, and left. The long streak of light along the floor got dimmer and dimmer until it glowed silver. Ashkit eyes closed and she saw in her mind, herself beside Mistykit and Pikekit. They were all grown and stood on huge rock overlooking all the territories. She couldn't wait until she was a warrior.


	6. Every Warrior Started Somewhere

CHAPTER 2

Two moons had passed quickly. The days consisted of frolicking in the snow and sliding across ice patches. But today the camp was clear of the three kits that had been so active in the past moons, for today was a very important day for them.

Becoming an apprentice was one step closer to becoming a warrior. Ashkit wriggled with excitement under her mother's brisk tongue. "Stay still, Ashkit. You have enough energy to run from here to the Starrock." Pikekit and Mistykit sat next to her mother, both neatly groomed, fur shining. Pikekit's eyes twinkled with excitement and Mistykit kneaded the ground.

She was just as excited as her littermates. She was going to learn how to be a warrior! Her heart was beating as fast as a hummingbird's wings. Cloudsplash nudged Ashkit to signify she was done grooming. All three kits sat in front of her and she gazed at them fondly. "Where are my little warrior cats?" a deep voice called. Ashkit purred in delight as her father peeked into the nursery. His voice echoed around the cave walls. The nursery was going to be so empty. Acornkit, Jaykit and Stormkit were becoming apprentices today too. Only Silverheart and her two newborn kittens, Smokekit and Dawnkit, would be left in the nursery.

But Ashkit looked forward to becoming an apprentice. This was every cat's chance to show they'd make a valuable warrior one day. Ashkit knew she would become a great warrior. It was in her blood.

After Stoneclaw gave encouraging advice about the ceremony, they all exited. Ashkit wasn't surprised that most of the clan was already gathered. The six kits hadn't let the clan forget that today was the naming ceremony. Rainstar was waiting on the Highstone. Ashkit and her littermates sat next to the other three kits at the bottom of the Highstone. Rainstar looked down proudly on the six kits.

"Kits," she began. "Are the future of the clan. They ensure the survival of Fireclan and provide us with young, valuable warriors. Today, I get the opportunity to preform one of the most important ceremonies a cat can make as leader." Rainstar announced. She gazed down at each kit. "Acornkit, Jaykit, and Stormkit, from now on you are Acornpaw, Jaypaw, and Stormpaw. Whitefrost, you have both the patience and skill to train Acornpaw. Train him well."

Whitefrost stepped forward proudly and touched noses to the pale cat. Acornpaw looked about ready to burst with eagerness. Rainstar went on to give Jaypaw to Lionflame and a nervous-looking Sweetrose. Finally, Rainstar looked down at her and her littermates. "Pikekit, Ashkit and Mistykit, from now on you shall be called Pikepaw, Ashpaw, and Mistypaw. Pikepaw you will be taught by my loyal deputy Russetsplash. Russetsplash you have proven a great mentor after training Foxcatcher and I know you can create the same excellency in Pikepaw." Her gray-furred brother stepped forward excitedly and touched his nose to the ginger and white tabby.

"Raindrop, you may have just left the nursery, but when you were a warrior you very loyal and courageous. I want you to pass on your knowledge to Mistypaw."

Mistypaw touched noses with the gray warrior, her eyes gleaming. Ashkit kneaded the ground with excitement, adrenaline rushing through her veins. _Who will my mentor be?_ There were so many great warriors to choose from…

Rainstar looked upon Ashpaw with strange interest. Ashpaw shifted uncomfortably beneath her blue stare. There was an awkward silence and Ashpaw wondered what Rainstar was thinking about to make her look at her like that. The silence was broke when she spoke. "Lynxpelt."

The gray she-cat stepped next to Ashpaw. Ashpaw looked up at her eagerly and Lynxpelt nodded to her encouragingly. Rainstar continued. "You have time after time proven yourself a loyal and remarkable warrior. I want Ashpaw to become everything you are and more. Only you can undertake that challenge."

Lynxpelt nodded to Rainstar, her eyes shining. The gray she-cat turned to Ashpaw and touched her warm nose to Ashpaw's. As the ceremony ended, Pikepaw and Mistypaw pressed close to her. "We're apprentices!" Pikepaw exclaimed in her ear. Mistypaw purred. "Then we'll be warriors."

"Well you have to go through training first. You can't just skip all together." Russetsplash meowed, coming up behind Pikepaw. "And speaking of training, we should get out to see the territory, don't you think so, Lynxpelt?" Raindrop questioned. Lynxpelt looked thoughtful. "I suppose so. They'll badger us until we do." She answered. Ashpaw felt excitement grow in her stomach. _We're going to see the territory!_ Her littermates looked just as excited as she felt. Russetsplash started briskly across the clearing. "Well come on then. We don't have all day!"

Ashpaw and her denmates all left with their mentors. Whitefrost stepped forward. "I'll take Lionflame and Sweetrose around towards the Great Rock and circle back." Russetsplash nodded. "We'll go by the Streamclan border and meet you here. Until then."

Whitefrost nodded respectfully and Raindrop's kits disappeared with their mentors. Russetsplash glanced back at her group. She flicked her tail. "This way." She took off at a fast pace and Ashpaw found herself left behind. She kicked forward, doing her best to keep up with her mentor. Her legs were short and she found it hard to leap over obstacles. Lynxpelt glanced back sympathetically. "Your legs will grow as you get older. Then you'll be able to keep up with us better." She called back.

Lynxpelt stopped abruptly and Ashpaw almost ran into her haunches. "The training hollow." Ashpaw filed into the sandy clearing behind her group. Russetsplash swept her tail across the ground. "This will be where we will be training you. This is the place you will learn to hunt and fight. You may not get it right away, but it'll come with time." She led them away again and Ashpaw wished she was bigger now.

Her legs ached by the time they reached a weird smelling place. She wrinkled her nose in disgust. "What's that awful smell?" Mistypaw voiced her own thoughts. Raindrop purred in amusement. "That's the Streamclan border. They do smell a bit like fish." She explained, flicking towards the stream that marked the border. Ashpaw peered over to the other side. Willow trees, reeds, and soft grass lined the bank. It was different from the maple and oak trees and undergrowth Ashpaw recognized as home. The world seemed so much bigger now.

"There's still more to see, so let's not waste time." Russetsplash meowed. She led them down and away from the border. They came across a second border, but this one smelled like her own clan. In the distance, a huge rock stood out with a gaping mouth. "What's that?" Ashpaw murmured. Lynxpelt answered her. "That's the Great Cave. Its where all the clans gather during the full moon truce. It's one rule of the warrior code, gathering in peace under the full moon."

All six cats gazed at the rock a moment longer, then Ashpaw followed as they slipped into the shadowy forest. As they traveled farther into the forest, Ashpaw felt as if her paws were about to fall off. The ice and snow wasn't helping either. At least it numbed her feet.

Lynxpelt touched her tail to Ashpaw's face. "Last major stop. We'll be going home soon." She reassured her. After the sun was well in the middle of the sky, they reached the Great Rock. It was a large flat boulder in the center of meadow. The sun hit the rock at an angle, melting all the snow from its surface. A small stream bubbled near the edge of the meadow and Ashpaw saw a snow hare huddled next to the gray rock.

Russetsplash dropped into a crouch and eased forward slowly. She flicked her tail to the left and Lynxpelt also dropped low. She swerved to the left and waited beside a tall snowbank. Russetsplash crawled steadily forward until she was two rabbit-lengths away from the hare. Its back was to her and she rushed forward suddenly and grabbed its scruff. The white hare kicked out with its legs, thrashing the air with powerful legs. Lynxpelt dashed forward and held down the rabbit's shoulders. She gave it a swift, clean bite to the neck and the legs went limp.

Both cats dropped the rabbit. "Let's eat."

The six cats gathered onto the boulder, which was surprisingly warm, compared to the ground. The hare was big enough for them all to share, especially since three of them were just out of the nursery. Ashpaw tucked into the hare. The meat was warm and delicious in her mouth. She quickly ate more.

It was soon that Raindrop was discarding the bones in the snow. Ashpaw groomed her pelt and paws, melting the snow clumped in her paws. Next to her, Mistypaw cleaned her ears and Pikepaw drew a paw across his whiskers. All of them rested for a moment on the rock, letting the warmth seep into their bones. Ashpaw relished the sun's rays on her tabby pelt.

Russetsplash rose slowly. "We should probably go home now." She suggested. Lynxpelt nodded and Raindrop murmured in agreement. Ashpaw's muscles screamed in protest, but she ignored them.

 _I will have to get used to traveling like this, no matter how much it hurts. Pain is part of being warrior,_ Ashpaw told herself. She jumped off the rock and followed her mentor. The Fireclan deputy set a slower pace, as if she noticed the new apprentices' stiffness.

The sun was covered by clouds as the six cats pressed on through the winter-locked forest.

Six fresh, new nests were built in the apprentice den by the time they got home. Ashpaw followed her brother into the cozy den. She sniffed the nests, the spongy substance smelling of wood and soil. She settled comfortably into one of the nests, next to Pikepaw and a sound-asleep Fernpaw.

Ashpaw curled her tail around her paws and tucked her nose into her paws. She couldn't wait for the next day of training! She wondered what exactly she would be learning first. Maybe she would learn the hunters' crouch? Or maybe she would even learn to fight! Her pelt tingled with excitement and she drifted off, dreaming of the new skills she would be learning tomorrow.

"Collecting moss?" Ashpaw exclaimed incredulously. Lynxpelt nodded, smirking. "Yes, Ashpaw. Even the bravest warrior in the clan has to know how to collect moss." She meowed.

Ferns and grass were stiff with frost as the two cats padded through the forest. Ashpaw looked at the ground as the snow crunched beneath her paws. "Okay." She mumbled. Lynxpelt leaped over a patch of ice and Ashpaw copied her. Lynxpelt began to explain. "Moss is important. Not only does it keep our dens warm, but it also serves well in the medicine cat den. It staunches bleeding and can be used to transport water."

Ashpaw nodded. Lynxpelt continued. "Collecting moss will not only teach you to take care of your clan, but hopefully make you realize there's more to being a warrior than hunting and fighting." Lynxpelt stopped walking as they approached a massive tree.

Lynxpelt settled a paw on one of the jutting roots. "This is the Mossy Oak." Ashpaw looked up at the tree in awe. A good amount of the tree had moss spread over it, as if someone had laid it there. Lynxpelt dug her claws intone of the patches of moss. She twisted her claws a bit. "Watch."

Ashpaw obeyed as her mentor demonstrated. The gray she-cat buried her claws deeper into the frosted surface. She turned her claws and pulled away. The big patch of moss came away. Lynxpelt shook the green plant until most of the dirt underneath was gone. She sheathed her claws, letting the moss fall to the snow.

"You got it?" Lynxpelt asked, flicking the dirt from her claws. Ashkit nodded vigorously. "Yes, I think so." She began to pluck the wet moss from the tree bark, quickly creating a green pile of plant material. Lynxpelt set a paw on her claws. "Slow down, Ashpaw. This takes time."

Ashpaw tried to concentrate on her moss collecting but was finding it harder and harder. She yawned and Lynxpelt chuckled next to her. "Here, this might help." Ashpaw looked at her. Lynxpelt slid her claws out and showed them to her. "As you're twisting your claws to dig out the moss, you are strengthening your claws. You are also building patience and realizing that there is more to being a warrior than fighting and hunting. Think of this. . . as the first step to becoming a warrior."

Ashpaw brightened up at the notion and began to work more carefully, making sure to shake out all the dirt and moisture. Soon she had a well stacked pile of plant material beside her. Lynxpelt gave her a proud glance. "Great work Ashpaw."

Ashpaw licked her chest fur in slight embarrassment. Lynxpelt continued. "Now, traveling with moss can be a little difficult. You grab a good wad in your mouth and also roll a ball under your chin, that way we can carry twice as much." Ashpaw nodded, then began to roll the moss up. She pulled the moss under her chin and grabbed a bundle in her jaws.

They started their trek home, Ashpaw dropping her load a few times on the way. By the time they reached home, the sun was low on the horizon. Ashpaw followed Lynxpelt to the medicine cat den. Haretail wasn't in the cave, so they set the moss outside his den and exited.

Lynxpelt stopped Ashpaw by the fresh-kill pile. "You can get something to eat and join the other apprentices. Tomorrow we'll be joining Doepaw and Snowspring to help teach you some hunting skills."

Ashpaw felt her heart flutter with excitement. Her first hunting lesson tomorrow! She was really on her way to becoming a warrior now. Lynxpelt continued. "Tomorrow is also the Gathering, so we won't wear you out too much before, just in case you do go."

"Okay. Thank you, Lynxpelt." Ashpaw watched as her mentor walked away to join Brambletail, who greeted her with a friendly head bump. The apprentice bent her head to pick a piece of prey, settling on a plump mouse. She carried it over to the apprentice den where Pikepaw, Buckpaw, and Nightpaw sat talking. Her brother let out a friendly meow when she joined him. She honestly wasn't surprised that Pikepaw already had made friends with the older cats. He was a very likeable cat.

"Hey, Buckpaw was just talking about the Gathering. Do you think we'll go?" He asked her. Ashpaw, laid on her stomach beside him, shrugging as she bit into the mouse. "I hope so. I can't wait to meet cats from the other clans."

Nightpaw snorted. "Meeting our enemies isn't as glorious as it seems. Gatherings aren't everything everyone says they are." He grumbled. He got up and stalked into the den, becoming a shadow. Ashpaw bristled slightly and Pikepaw grunted. "Well, he's just a ball of sunshine, isn't he?"

Buckpaw sighed, looking at his paws. "You can't blame him. His father, Shadowwing was killed by a Streamclan warrior. Lakesplash became mates with Whitefrost and Bristlepaw got over it eventually, but Nightpaw hasn't been the same."

Ashpaw remembered Squirrelfoot's story about Foxcatcher. It seemed a lot of cats in the clan had tragic back-stories. She finished her meal in silence. As she swiped her tongue over her jaws, a white-furred apprentice entered camp behind Raindrop. Acornpaw and Whitefrost followed. Acornpaw walked past Ashpaw and Pikepaw without a second glance. Mistypaw sat down on her haunches next to her gray pelted brother. "What a furball."

"Who stuck a burr in his pelt?" Ashpaw asked, turning her head to peer into the apprentice den. Mistypaw rolled her eyes. "I think he was _born_ with a burr in his pelt." She muttered. Pikepaw chuckled and Ashpaw meowed in agreement.

"Be kind to your clanmates, small ones."

Three heads turned to stare at Stoneclaw and Cloudsplash. Cloudsplash licked Mistypaw's head and Stoneclaw swept his tail across Pikepaw and Ashpaw's flanks. "How was your first day of training?" He asked. Ashpaw replied, "It was okay." And Pikepaw and Mistypaw cried out, "It was great!"

Ashpaw looked at her paws as Stoneclaw and Cloudsplash bid the two apprentices a goodnight and her siblings vanished into the den. Cloudsplash gave Ashpaw a sympathetic look. "Training will get better, Ashpaw." She reassured her, pressing her muzzle to her kit's.

Stoneclaw nodded his head. "Every great warrior started somewhere." They gave her one last loving look before walking close together back to the warriors' den. Ashpaw watched them go, slightly missing the comfort her parents provided. Then, the stars lighting up the sky, the full moon like an eye of the night, Ashpaw disappeared into the den.


	7. The Gathering

"I want Russetsplash, Haretail, Stoneclaw, Lynxpelt, Raindrop, Cloudsplash, Dapplefur, Patchwhisker, Badgerfoot, Foxcatcher, Sweetrose, Birchwhisker, Ashpaw, Pikepaw, and Mistypaw with me tonight at the Gathering."

Ashpaw's heart jumped at the sound of her name. She glanced over to where Stormpaw, Jaypaw, and Acornpaw sat. They must be going to the next Gathering. Acornpaw sat with a scowl on his face, while Stormpaw and Jaypaw went over to join Buckpaw, Fernpaw, Nightpaw, Doepaw, and Bristlepaw.

Ashpaw thought back to her training with Doepaw and Snowspring. Snowspring had been kind and helpful, adjusting Ashpaw's hunting stance when she needed it. Doepaw had been nice, but didn't talk much and didn't pay much attention to Ashpaw. She was surprised that the pale tabby was the sister of the talkative Buckpaw.

She was drawn out of her previous events by Lynxpelt. "Quit dreaming, Ashpaw. Let's go."

The territory seemed to fly by as Ashpaw struggled to run as fast as the others. She began to lag behind, her still small kitten legs not able to move as fast. Suddenly she was aware of a presence running next to her. She was surprised to see the flame-colored Foxcatcher keeping pace with her. "Don't take separate steps. Keep your strides long and well-paced. You'll go faster and won't be as tired."

Ashpaw took in his words and applied them ,lengthening her stride and found it was much easier. She was surprised to find that he kept running at her pace, flashing a glance at her every so often. She felt her pelt prick uncomfortably under his focused amber gaze. Finally they reached a large rocky hill. Tussocks of grass grew along the edges of the rock and trees formed an outline around the cave, giving a few fox-lengths of grass between the forest and The Great Cave. Spottedpaw gaped at the wide mouth of the cave, stalactites hanging from the top like teeth. She could pick up many scents coming from the entrance, one similar to the fishy smell at the border. However, it was much stronger here.

Rainstar paused them in the undergrowth on the outskirts of the forest and looked back her cats. "Remember the full moon truce. Don't start any fights and don't give away any important information. Let's go, Fireclan." Ashpaw felt a tail lay on her back and stiffened, thinking that Foxcatcher was still behind her. But she turned to find her mentor's yellow eyes trained on her.

"Stay close to me. First time Gatherings can be a little. . ." The gray she-cat paused, searching for the right word. "Different."

Ashpaw nodded, vigorously and mentor and apprentice walked with their clan to the cave. Ashpaw glanced curiously around her clanmates and saw the flaming orange pelt walking side by side with Birchwhisker. She narrowed her eyes, weirded out by the young warrior's behavior. _He's so cryptic! And he never socializes with his clanmates._ She figured it was from his tragic story, but she couldn't be sure.

Water dropped on her forehead when they entered the cave and she shook it off, spraying her mentor. "Watch where you're shaking, Ashpaw!" Lynxpelt grunted, flicking her now wet ears. Ashpaw grinned apologetically, then focused back on her surroundings. She gasped at the amazing sight.

They were surrounded by millions of twinkling lights. At the back of the cave, in the roof, a round hole poured water into a pool which reflected the moon's bright light. At the far left of the pool a large rock jutted out of the side of the cave, low enough for a cat to leap onto. More cats than Ashpaw had ever seen in her life milled about in the cave. On top of the big rock, sat a lithe black tom. He had a long pale scar on his shoulder and one under his eye. Next to him sat a smaller warrior, a silver she-cat whose pale blue eyes flashed in the moonlight.

Lynxpelt led Ashpaw over to an orange she-cat with brilliant blue eyes. Next to her sat a shy looking white apprentice. Both had the watery smell and the shiny pelts of Streamclan. Lynxpelt greeted the warrior with a nose touch, as if they were familiar with each other. "Cherryheart, this is my apprentice, Ashpaw." Cherryheart nodded politely at Ashpaw, who respectively returned the gesture.

The ginger she-cat flicked her tail across the white apprentice's shoulder. "This is my new apprentice Cloudpaw." Ashpaw let out a friendly greeting and Cloudpaw shyly returned it.

Lynxpelt shared a few words with the Streamclan warrior before a loud yowl sounded. A group of dark pelted cats bled into the already large group of cats. They filled the air with the scent of pine and ash trees. A pretty silver she-cat sprang onto the stone next to Rainstar. The black tom called out, "Let the meeting begin!"

Ashpaw followed Lynxpelt over to where her siblings sat with their mentors between a couple of Swiftclan warriors. Ashpaw leaned over. "Who's the black leader?" She asked Pikepaw. His gaze didn't waver from the high stone, but he answered, "That's Runningstar. Leader of Swiftclan."

"And the she-cats?"

"Moonstar of Darkclan and Shadowstar of Streamclan."

One of the Swiftclan warriors flicked their ears with their dark tail. "Hush." Ashpaw looked away from her brother to hear the last of Runningstar's report. Moonstar rose to take his place. "We have two new kits, Stalkkit and Silverkit. We also have three new apprentices; Badgerpaw, Hollypaw and Furzepaw! Prey is running well in our territory."

Shadowstar went next. "We have four new apprentices; Foxpaw, Patchpaw, Cloudpaw and Graypaw." Ashpaw could see a group of apprentices where a mottled gray cat was smoothing down embarrassed fur. She suddenly felt uneasy that all the cats would be looking at her and her siblings. Shadowstar continued. "We also have four new warriors among us; Wolftail, Bearpelt, Snakefang and Pebblesong!"

The throng of cats cheered their names to the full moon. Ashpaw recognized the brown tabby pelt of the tom who had come rushing into their camp so many moons ago, requesting help in a battle. Snakefang still bore the marks of Darkclan claws. She looked back up at the big stone as Rainstar began to speak. Her heart fluttered with excitement.

"I come to tonight's Gathering with good news. Not only has Fireclan been blessed with two new kits, Dawnkit and Smokekit, but we have six new apprentices and three new warriors as well. We welcome Sweetrose, Birchwhisker, and Dapplefur. Acornpaw, Stormpaw, and Jaypaw couldn't attend tonight, but we have with us, Pikepaw, Mistypaw, and Ashpaw!

Rainstar's voice rang throughout the cave and settled on the cats gathered there. Ashpaw felt the voices of congratulations fill her ears and the dark Swiftclan warrior who had hushed her earlier touched her ear with his nose. "Good luck. I hear Lynxpelt is a no-nonsense mentor." He purred with a glance at the gray she-cat. Lynxpelt chuckled. "You're not much better, Nightwhisper. I heard you kept Larkcreek out for a whole day and night training."

The black tom scoffed. "A whole day and night? I'm not that insane." He meowed a farewell and stalked off to join the gathering Swiftclan cats. Ashpaw noticed that her clan was gathering near the cave entrance and Lynxpelt flicked her tail. "Let's get going."

Ashpaw yawned as she followed her gray pelted mentor. Her brother and sister met her as she joined the clan. Pikepaw looked tired as ever and Mistypaw as well, but both had an excited gleam in their eyes. "We just," Pikepaw yawned in the middle of his sentence. "Met the clans." Ashpaw laughed sleepily at her brother.

They started to leave the cave, gradually picking up the pace until they were at a run. Ashpaw found herself falling behind again, but she remembered Foxcatcher's advice and lengthened her strides, and immediately she started to catch up to her clan. She thought she caught the amber eye of the tom himself.

Soon, Fireclan poured back into their stone camp, warriors heading for their dens, Haretail for his, and Ashpaw felt her paws leading her to her own nest. Snowspring approached Rainstar to tell her that the clan was fine while they were away. Lynxpelt stopped her before she could enter the apprentice den.

"You can sleep in tomorrow. We'll be learning to hunt later in the day."

Ashpaw nodded and brushed past Lynxpelt, entering the cozy den. She found her nest, stepping over her fast asleep siblings and her denmates. Curling into her mossy nest, she pulled her tail tight over her paws. It wasn't long before the excitement of the Gathering faded into darkness as she fell asleep.

"Crouch lower, Pikepaw."

Ashpaw followed her mentor's instructions, her body low to the sandy ground. Her brother crouched lower across the clearing as Russetsplash ordered him. Doepaw watched from the sides of the training clearing with her mentor, Snowspring. Lynxpelt walked around Ashpaw, observing her stance. Ashpaw felt her muscles protesting as she held the position and Lynxpelt touched her paw to her hind legs, adjusting her crouch.

"Make sure your tail doesn't swish over leaves or undergrowth or you'll scare the prey off." Snowspring called out helpfully. Ashpaw peeked a glance at her brother, who had a crouch that looked better than hers felt. Lynxpelt stood back, looking at her. "Make sure to keep your strength in your hind paws as well. Our hunting requires us to stalk forward as close as possible and then striking."

Russetsplash nodded in agreement. "Now, try to stalk forward without losing your balance and staying light on your feet as to not rustle twigs and leaves." Ashpaw couldn't believe her ears; she could barely crouch without losing her balance! How did they expect her to move forward? _I didn't think becoming a warrior would be so hard!_

She attempted to move forward carefully, making positive her paws were touching the ground lightly and her tail was keeping her balanced without swishing too much. It took a huge amount of concentration and Russetsplash called for them to stop. "Not bad," she praised. She tossed a piece of moss in front of them. "Now stalk and pounce on that. Ashpaw first."

Ashpaw felt her ear tips become hot with nervousness. She got into her crouch, to which Lynxpelt nodded in approval, and began to stalk forward slowly. She moved forward until she was only a squirrel-length away and she gathered her strength in her hind legs. The clearing was silent and she swore her heartbeat was pounding louder than thunder. She focused on the moss and then she lunged forward. Her claws pinned the moss to the ground and she glanced at Russetsplash and Lynxpelt. Her mentor nodded reassuringly and she let out a shaky sigh. Russetsplash grinned slightly.

"Great start. A little messy, but we'll fix that later. Once Pikepaw tries, I think we'll try it for real."

Ashpaw wriggled in excitement. _My first hunt!_ She watched eagerly as Pikepaw successfully stalked the moss and together, they all headed out in the forest. Once they were a ways away, Russetsplash stopped them. "Take a sniff."

Ashpaw tipped her nose upwards to breathe in. Lynxpelt looked at her. "Open your mouth. You have scent glands there." Ashpaw opened her mouth slightly, surprised to find that she could indeed taste the scents of the forest on the roof of her mouth. She let the scents bathe her tongue. She could smell the normal foresty-things, but there was something else there too. It smelled like earth and seedlings that were barely out of the ground. It also seemed to have the scent of something living and breathing. Pikepaw seemed to notice it too. "What's that smell?"

Doepaw sniffed. "It's a rabbit."

Ashpaw smelled again and put the image of a rabbit with the scent. Maybe she'll know it next time she scents it. Snowspring nudged her apprentice. "Demonstrate for the 'paws."

Doepaw nodded and immediately crouched, stalking forward. Ashpaw peeked through the ferns, noticing the rabbit sitting not far away. Doepaw silently moved forward, her paws barely skimming the ground as she moved. Her tail was still and didn't shuffle the undergrowth. The cream tabby stopped a little ways before she was practically on top of the rabbit. She waited a moment, but to Ashpaw, it seemed like forever and she urged the she-cat to leap in her thoughts. _Just pounce already!_

She did. The rabbit was dead within seconds, its lanky hind legs kicking a few times before falling still. Doepaw dragged her kill over to the wide eyed Pikepaw and proud Snowspring. "Let's find something for you guys, now."

They walked until they smelled a mouse, an earthy and fresh scent. Lynxpelt nudged Ashpaw with her nose. "Go on. Your turn."

Ashpaw heeded her mentor's words and immediately crouched, making sure not to stir the undergrowth with her tail. Concentrating hard, Ashpaw crept forward carefully, her sights set upon the tan mouse chewing on a hard tree nut. Ashpaw froze as she neared and the mouse continued to chew quickly. She took one closer step-right on a dead leaf. The crackle seemed louder than an avalanche and the mouse shot off, the nut left behind, half-eaten.

Ashpaw deflated and fell out of her crouch. The ferns rustled as the other cats joined her and her brother brushed up against her shoulder. "Hey, it's alright. That mouse smelled rotten anyway." She appreciated Pikepaw trying to cheer her up, but it didn't change how disappointed and ashamed she felt. Doepaw's judgmental gaze didn't help either.

Lynxpelt touched her tail to her shoulder. "Don't take it hard, Ashpaw. You're not expected to catch something on the first try." Ashpaw's head hung as they made their way home.

When they returned, not many cats were in the clearing. Doepaw dropped her rabbit off at the fresh-kill pile and padded over to Foxcatcher, who was repairing the elders' den with wide, thick leaves. Ashpaw watched as she greeted him and he gave her a grunt of welcome. Lynxpelt stopped her before she could go anywhere. "You're off for the day. You can eat or help out around camp."

Ashpaw's eyes followed Lynxpelt to where Brambletail was eating an orange breasted robin. He greeted her happily with a brief head-butt and she settled down with him to share.

"Ashpaw!"

She turned her head to see Foxcatcher looking directly at her. Doepaw was watching her, emotionless, beside him. Ashpaw walked forward shyly, unsure of why these older cats would want her. Foxcatcher's yellow gaze bored into her. "Would you mind lending a paw?" He asked, his voice low. Ashpaw nodded, ducking her head to avoid both their stares.

She began to apply the wide leaves to gaps in the bramble den, her small paws able to squeeze in small holes in the bush. A paw touched her back and she glanced back to see her father with several long vines of brambles to weave into the nest.

"Hi, little warrior." He greeted. He sat next to her and began to twine the brambles into the den. "Hey." She said glumly. He didn't say anything to her. She couldn't help but say, "Is this all I'm ever going to be able to do? Repair dens and collect moss?" She wailed softly. She felt so useless already and she had barely begun her training. Stoneclaw pressed his muzzle to hers, a purr rumbling deep in his throat.

"If you keep being pessimistic like this, then yes. You need to believe you can be a warrior, fuzz." The kit nickname made her warm inside and she purred also.

"Okay."


	8. Foxcatcher

CHAPTER 4

Ashpaw narrowed her eyes and concentrated on the scent in the air. She moved forward softly, silent as a night owl. The squirrel was searching the ground for tree nuts, its nostrils twitching nonstop. Ashpaw checked the scent again and double checked that she was downwind from her prey. She gathered the strength in her hind legs and bared her teeth in concentration. Pinpointing the location of the squirrel, she moved forward ever so slightly.

Pounce.

Pin.

Kill.

The squirrel was dead in her jaws. She sat up in satisfaction and carried her prey back to where Lynxpelt was waiting. "Nice squirrel, Ashpaw." Ashpaw dropped the prey and lowered her head in acknowledgement. Two moons had passed since she'd had so many doubts. She was less doubtful now and more confident in hunting and battle training. She was growing too, her legs becoming longer and making it easier for her to keep up with patrols. The bushes rustled as Lionflame emerged, two mice in his jaws. "Prey is really running well lately." He commented, setting his prey next to hers. His striped ginger face reminded her of her kin, Dawnkit and Smokekit. They were growing rapidly as well and were always racing around the camp, causing trouble. Ashpaw and her siblings played with them as much as they could and often did so with Lionflame, as he was their father.

Sweetrose appeared with a plump thrush. She set the bird down and spat out a mouthful of feathers. "I hate catching birds." She grumbled. Lynxpelt picked up her own prey and nodded, signaling for them to follow. Ashpaw trailed her mentor back to camp, in which she deposited her prey and picked a round mouse to eat. She lied down near the apprentices' den and began to eat her dinner. Nearby, Buckpaw, Bristlepaw and Nightpaw tussled. She could see Haretail and Rainstar talking to. . .Lynxpelt? Was her mentor sick? She didn't seem it-just happy like normal. Ashpaw decided not to worry herself over it and focused back on her meal. Once she was finished, she began to groom her fur, drawing her paws over her ears and whiskers. Orange fur caught her eye and she looked up. Foxcatcher was headed straight for her. She sat up and avoided looking him in the eye. His intense stare still scared her and she couldn't look him in the eyes.

But before he reached her, Lynxpelt moved into Ashpaw's space and faced her. "Ashpaw, would you come with me please to the Swiftclan border?" Ashpaw nodded. "Of course, Lynxpelt. Is anyone else coming?" She asked curiously. Lynxpelt shook her head. "Just us."

Ashpaw looked closer at her mentor. She seemed different somehow, her eyes glowed and there was something hidden in her gaze. As they walked away, Ashpaw glanced back. Foxcatcher was watching them, his gaze giving away nothing. He watched until Rainstar called his name and he was turned away. Ashpaw focused back on the trail out of camp.

As they exited camp, Lynxpelt suddenly stopped and turned to face her. Ashpaw stopped and felt puzzlement fill her. "Aren't we going to the border?"

Lynxpelt smiled at her, but it faltered a little. "No Ashpaw. I have something to tell you." Ashpaw waited anxiously for her to say anything, eagerly awaiting her news.

"Ashpaw. . .I'm expecting kits."

Ashpaw struggled to find words, her shock paralyzing her. She was happy for her, of course, but it also meant that in a couple weeks, Lynxpelt wouldn't be able to continue training her. Lynxpelt was like an older sister to her; she'd formed a strong bond with the she-cat. And even so, who would train her now? Who could possibly replace the gray striped warrior?

"Congratulations, Lynxpelt, but," She began hesitantly. "That means you can only be my mentor for a little longer." She was glad that she had some time left with her mentor, but it wouldn't be long. Lynxpelt gave her an apologetic smile. "I'm sorry, Ashpaw. But I'm sure Rainstar will choose a great warrior to continue your training."

Ashpaw knew Lynxpelt could see her disappointment, but at the moment she didn't care. Lynxpelt touched her nose to Ashpaw's muzzle. "You are going to be a great warrior, Ashpaw. I'm glad I could take part in your training." She smiled genuinely at her mentor; she was glad too. She could only imagine how excited Lynxpelt and Brambletail were.

The gray tabby definitely deserved happiness.

Together, they headed back to camp, where Ashpaw headed straight for her den. She was tired and sad and just wanted to curl up and sleep for a moon. "Ashpaw!"

That husky voice was familiar. She spotted Foxcatcher, Birchwhisker, and Doepaw waiting near the camp entrance. The ginger tom flicked his tail. "Dusk patrol. Come on." His words weren't stated in a questioning voice. Instead, it was an order. What, did this cat revel in her misery? She treaded wearily towards them and the four of them headed back out of camp.

The sun was setting and the forest was dark and Ashpaw could hear the low hoot of a night owl. She'd be lying if she said she wasn't a little nervous. A dark forest could be unnerving on a moonless night. Foxcatcher's voice in the silence made her jump in the air and she immediately felt hot with embarrassment. She felt like a complete idiot. "We'll go to the Darkclan border." Doepaw glanced over at her with a scornful glare, while Birchwhisker seemed sympathetic. Foxcatcher stared at her for a moment. Was that amusement she saw flicker in his eyes and in the twitch of his whiskers?

"Can you lead us there, Ashpaw?" He asked. She nodded furiously, desperate to redeem herself. She couldn't stand the judgmental stare of Doepaw anymore. And she didn't want Birchwhisker's pity. Or to be the laughing stock. _Hey there goes, Ashpaw, the kit afraid of her own shadow!_ She followed the familiar path that Lynxpelt had taught her to the Darkclan border. She confirmed her trail by breathing in deeply- and scenting pine trees and the musky scent of their dark rivals.

She reached the border within minutes and found herself even more frightened by the dark pines and the idea of being near the cats that hunted prey at night. Every shadow could be a bloodthirsty warrior from the elders' stories. The patrol came up next to her. Birchwhisker and Doepaw spread out, remarking the scent lines. Foxcatcher looked at her, then flicked his gaze across the border. "What can you scent?" _And what are you playing at?_ She wanted to growl back. He wasn't her mentor, why was he nosing in her business? But she decided wisely not to argue. She'd seen him snap at other cats; she didn't want to be on his bad side. She focused on the scents around her, digging past the strong scent of pines and discovering the scents beneath it.

"Squirrel. Pheasant. Stale fox scent." She took one last long sniff, then concluded, "And I think a patrol passed by before we came here." She was surprised to find an impressed look flash across his ginger features before it disappeared. Instead of praising her, he said, "You missed the mouse nest under the maple tree nearby."

" _Sorry._ " She replied sarcastically, before she could think twice. She waited with baited breath, expecting a harsh reprimand, but instead he watched her a moment more, before turning away to mark the border. The rest of the night he was constantly asking her questions about the territory and the scents and different hunting techniques. It annoyed her to no ends, but she replied with as much respect as she could, until they finally went home. The sliver of a moon was halfway through the sky when Ashpaw finally settled down in her nest, ready to sleep away the day's trials and tribulations.

Her training after that was filled with enjoying her time left with Lynxpelt. They often went out alone, but joined patrols and helped repair dens. This went on for a moon, until Lynxpelt came to her with the news that she was moving to the nursery. Ashpaw was sad, but she knew that it had to be this way.

Ashpaw sat with Pikepaw and Mistypaw, grooming her fur for the upcoming ceremony. Her sister was raking the gathering crowd of cats with her gaze. "Who do you think she'll get? Patchwhisker? Or maybe Dapplefur?" Ashpaw thought over both options. Patchwhisker was a stubborn, argumentative cat, who when his mind was set on an idea, he stuck to it. He didn't sound like a fantastic option. And Dapplefur, she was okay. She wasn't well known for anything yet, still only a young warrior. She was eager and happy-go-lucky. Ashpaw wasn't sure she could keep up with a cat like that.

She could see Bristlepaw, Doepaw, Buckpaw, and Leopardpaw from here, their eyes shining with excitement and their pelts well smoothed down. They had had their final assessments earlier in the day; they were about to earn their warrior names.

"Let all cats gather beneath the high rock for a clan meeting!"

Rainstar's voice rang out around the clearing and the clan was beginning to gather rapidly. Once the group of cats was gathered, Rainstar continued. "Today I have the wonderful job of promoting these young cats into warriors. Do you four promise to uphold the warrior code and protect and defend this clan even at the cost of your life?"

"I do."

"I do."

"I do."

"I do."

Rainstar lifted her face to the sky. "Bristlepaw, from this moment on, you shall be known as Bristlethorn. Starclan honors your wit and good nature and we welcome you as a full warrior of Fireclan."

She continued on to name Buckleap, Doefur, and Leopardbreeze. Their former mentors congratulated them while the clan called their names. Ashpaw swallowed nervously. Her turn. She felt like a kit again, about to meet her mentor for the first time.

Mistypaw nudged her forward and Pikepaw gave her an encouraging nod. She appreciated her siblings for their support. She moved forward until she found herself facing Rainstar, whose long gray fur looked sleek and shiny in the spring light. "Hi Ashpaw." She said politely. Ashpaw nodded back in greeting and respect. Rainstar smiled, then looked up at the clan. "I am pleased to announce that Lynxpelt will be joining the nursery, as she and Brambletail are expecting kits."

There was a murmur of congratulations and a few loud calls to Brambletail. The brown tabby grinned at his mate, but remained silent. Rainstar let the clan settle before continuing. "However, this leaves one of our apprentices without a mentor. Ashpaw will be receiving a new mentor so she can continue her training."

Ashpaw turned to face the clan. There were so many cats that could take on her training from where she left off. Tigerpounce, Brambletail, Badgerfoot, Lakesplash; all were free choices. She caught the amber gaze of Foxcatcher and suddenly she knew. She remembered, a moon ago, how the orange tabby had called her on patrol with him. How inquisitive and observing he was. It was obvious now.

"Ashpaw, from this moment on, you will be trained by Foxcatcher. Foxcatcher, you have been through thick and thin with this clan and never once has your courage or loyalty wavered. You are the only one who can rise up to meet the challenge of completing Ashpaw's training. I want her to be everything you are and more."

Foxcatcher moved through the crowd, his face unsurprised. He had been picked out already a moon ago; of course he'd expected this. "Of course, Rainstar. She will be, I promise you that." The answer seemed to satisfy the leader and Foxcatcher turned his gaze on her and she felt small again. He touched his nose to hers and the meeting was over.

"Our four new warriors are keeping vigil tonight!" Russetsplash called. Ashpaw looked up at her new mentor, but was surprised to find him gone. She looked around and spotted his fiery pelt near the entrance. "You coming?" he called, slightly impatient. Ashpaw sighed and crossed the sandy clearing to join the tom. It was going to be a long next couple moons.


	9. Black, White and Red

CHAPTER 5

"Well, don't count on me doing this if you keep growling at me!"

Ashpaw faced Foxcatcher, her pelt fluffed out, her blood boiling angrily. He seemed just as cross, but at the moment she no longer found herself afraid of him. How'd he expect her to train all day, every day, in between eating and patrolling. Frankly, she was tired and her strength was failing her because of her relentless schedule.

It didn't help that Foxcatcher was always grumpy.

She held her ground and he relaxed and sighed. "Fine. We're going home." He gave in. He stalked off without waiting for her and she struggled to keep up. "Why are you making me train so much? We're out twice as long as Pikepaw and Mistypaw." He barely looked back at her. "Good thing you're not Pikepaw and Mistypaw." He shot back. They didn't speak the rest of the way home. _Yeah, great choice of mentor, Rainstar. Thanks,_ she thought bitterly.

Once they stalked into camp, Foxcatcher peeled away from her to the warriors' den. _I don't think sleeping is the answer for that cat's grumpiness._ Ashpaw felt her paws leading her to the medicine cat's den. In the time that Lynxpelt had been her mentor, she had made in friend in Sunnypaw, the medicine cat apprentice. She found the tortoiseshell sorting herbs outside Haretail's den. She barely glanced up, before meowing, "Hello, Ashpaw."

Ashpaw walked over to sit down in front of her, watching as she pulled the lives from a bristly stem. "Hey."

Sunnypaw's blue eyes flicked to her face. "Uh oh. That's not a good tone. What is it this time?"

"Foxcatcher is an idiot who thinks I don't need to sleep or eat.". She heard a soft chortle from her friend and looked up out of curiosity. "What's so funny?" Sunnypaw smiled at her. "He's a tom, what do you expect?" Ashpaw rolled her eyes, which earned another giggle from Sunnypaw. "No really, Ashpaw. He's one of the best warriors Fireclan has, despite how young he is. He just wants his apprentice to be just as well trained."

Ashpaw lied down and rested her head on her paws, letting out a long sigh. "I know, but still? Couldn't he give me a break every once in a while? I hardly ever see Pikepaw or Mistypaw."

Sunnypaw grew serious. "Just talk to him. He's just a warrior, right? You don't seem to be afraid of him; don't forget, half of the clan has already heard you yowl at him before." Ashpaw sighed once more, just wishing Lynxpelt was still her mentor. Maybe things would be simpler.

"Haretail!" There was thrumming of paws against the ground and Ashpaw raised her head to look. Whitefrost and Riverbreeze had a bloody cat between them, a cat she recognized as Lakesplash. Sunnypaw darted forward to help and led them to the den. Ashpaw leapt to her feet to step out of the way.

"What happened?" Sunnypaw demanded. Whitefrost looked around, as if he didn't hear the apprentice. "Where's Haretail?" Sunnypaw glared at the big white tom. "He's out picking herbs. Tell. Me. What. Happened." Ashpaw didn't know Sunnypaw could sound so stern. Whitefrost seemed surprised too, but instead of him answering, Lakesplash did.

"On patrol. Smelled badger. Accidently came across set. We were attacked. My shoulder." The injured she-cat glanced back at her mate. "Stupid furball, Sunnypaw's a medicine cat, too."

Sunnypaw disappeared into the den and returned with cobwebs wrapped around her paw. She began to apply the swath to the she-cat's shoulder. "This will staunch the bleeding. But I'll need marigold and that's what Haretail is collecting." The tortoiseshell looked hopefully at Ashpaw. "I know you're tired, but could you go fetch Haretail? He's near the Streamclan border."

Ashpaw nodded furiously, eager to do something to help a clan mate. She turned tail and started to make her way towards the camp entrance. "Hey Ashpaw! Where're you off to so quick? Dirt place? Get a bad mouse?" The sneer aimed at her was from Acornpaw, who sat with Doefur. Ashpaw whipped around to glare at them. "Shut up, you piece of fox dung!"

"Who are you talking to, little _fuzz_? Your father went out on patrol."

Anger boiled in her blood and Ashpaw had the urge to lunge at the tom and make him shut up. Next to him, Doefur chuckled softly, a smirk on her face. That just about sent her over the edge. But before she could act on her emotions, Foxcatcher moved into her view, blocking her from the offending cats. "You two need to go get some mouse bile from Sunnypaw. The elders need some ticks removed. I am very disappointed in you both." Acornpaw avoided his gaze and Doefur looked ashamed of herself. Foxcatcher's voice lost its light note and it became hard. "Now go."

He turned to face Ashpaw. "Where are you going?"

Ashpaw felt impatient and kneaded the ground. "I have to find Haretail! Lakesplash needs marigold because a badger attacked them." Foxcatcher frowned. "And you were going to go out alone?" He said accusingly. Ashpaw was becoming very frustrated very fast. "You're not coming with me."

"I am your mentor. What makes you think you can tell me what to do?"

"I don't care what you are, I'm going alone!"

"Not with a badger wandering around out there."

"I can handle myself, thanks."

"As if. You haven't finished your battle training. No cat takes on a badger alone."

"I'll take my chances. Or, if you're so desperate to have a cat come with me, I'll think I prefer Acornpaw and Doefur!"

"Maybe I prefer that too!"

They just glared at each other for a while and during their argument, they'd gained the attention of several clan cats. Foxcatcher relented first, sighing and closing his eyes. Ashpaw relaxed a bit. "Look, there will be other times that you get to go out alone, but right now, you need someone to watch your back. I am coming with you." Ashpaw stared at him, looking for any traces of anger or resentment, but found none. He seemed calmer now. _That doesn't mean I'm not still mad at him._ However, Ashpaw nodded. Foxcatcher flicked his tail towards the tunnel and Ashpaw ran out, the ginger warrior on her tail. They bolted through the forest, Foxcatcher following her lead. She darted under logs and leapt over brambles, ferns whipping her face. The strong scent of Streamclan came over her and she could see the trees thinning out where the deep stream ran. It bubbled loudly and Ashpaw slid to a stop, panting heavily.

"If only you moved like that in training. We might actually progress if you did."

Nope, absolutely no pleasing this cat. "Well maybe if you would actually give me a chance to sleep and eat, I'd do better."

"A true warrior would do good no matter what."

Ashpaw felt her heart sink and she no longer felt angry, just sad and defeated. Maybe he was right. She just wasn't a true warrior. She felt her tail droop and shoulders sag. "Whatever, Foxcatcher. I'm going to find the medicine cat." He started to say her name, but she ignored him. "Haretail!"

A round cream head popped up over the long tendrils of a bramble. "Ashpaw?"

She rushed to him and he seemed to notice her panting. "Is there something wrong?" He asked, clearly worried. Ashpaw glanced back in the direction of camp. "There was a badger attack. Sunnypaw needs marigold for Lakesplash's wounds." Haretail's face became grim, but he rolled a bundle of yellow flowers towards her. "Good thing I found plenty. Let's get back to camp."

Lakesplash was asleep by the time they'd arrived back, having eaten poppy seeds to help ease the pain. Haretail rushed to where Sunnypaw and Whitefrost sat over the black and white she-cat. Ashpaw watched, a sudden rush of fatigue washing over her. Lucky for her, Foxcatcher approached her. _So lucky._

"Look, Ashpaw, I didn't mean-"

"I don't care anymore, Foxcatcher. I've done everything you've told me and I still can't please you. So, I give up."

Ashpaw turned, not bothering to take in his reaction. Rainstar's voice rang out around the clearing, calling a meeting. Ashpaw sat down by her sister. Mistypaw glanced at her. "Hey, haven't seen you around lately." She commented. Ashpaw bit back a bitter retort. _Mistypaw didn't do anything; I'm not mad at her._ "Yeah. I've missed playing with you and Pikepaw."

"You and Pikepaw, what?"

Her stone-furred brother came over to join them, curling his long tail over his paws. "How's training for you two?" Ashpaw asked. She hoped theirs was better than hers. Pikepaw puffed out his chest. "Russetsplash said I was a natural warrior. She's a really great cat, you know."

Mistypaw nodded. "Raindrop is fun, too. She always takes me on hunting patrols. I'm better at hunting than fighting."

The white she-cat turned her blue gaze on Ashpaw. "How's your training?"

Ashpaw escaped the question when Rainstar began to speak. She trained her focus on the gray she-cat standing on the ledge above them. "A few of our warriors have discovered a badger set and Lakesplash was injured while investigating. I want a patrol of warriors to go out and drive the badger from our territory."

Silverheart stood up, her gray fur gleaming in the dark orange rays of the evening. "Is that a wise idea, Rainstar? We'd be risking the lives of our warriors. There could be more than one." The queen seemed concerned, glancing back at her two kits peering out of the nursery. Lionflame sat next to her, his tail brushing her side subtly.

Rainstar didn't seem upset that Silverheart had voiced her concerns. Ashpaw wondered how Rainstar could make decisions with so many different opinions in the clan.

"That's true, Silverheart, but think this through. A badger is a large threat to the clan, especially kits and elders. If it gets any closer to our clan, they could end up trying to come in. It would be safer to be rid of the threat early on before it gets any worse." Rainstar reasoned. Silverheart seemed to see the sense in this and sat back down. At the base of the High Stone, Russetsplash stood.

"I will lead the battle patrol to the badger set, Rainstar."

The Fireclan leader nodded in agreement. Russetsplash hopped up next to Rainstar on the ledge. "I will be taking Stoneclaw, Foxcatcher, Riverbreeze, Nightpaw, and Snowspring!"

Haretail moved to the front of the crowd. "I want to watch from the undergrowth. I can help any cats that might get injured in battle. But I'll need some protection."

Rainstar nodded once more, and then searched the clan of cats. "Rainstar?" Ashpaw turned her head to look at Foxcatcher. He was standing and his eyes were settled on her, but he spoke to the leader. "Ashpaw would be capable of defending Haretail." He suggested gruffly. Rainstar seemed slightly surprised by her request, but dipped her head. "Very well. He can take Pikepaw also."

The clan began to split up, the patrol forming near the camp tunnel. Ashpaw made her way over, standing next to her mentor. "What was that for?" she muttered for only his ears. He didn't even glance at her. "I'm sorry I ruined you last mission. So I got you a new one."

Ashpaw stood, frozen, as he moved away to stand by Stoneclaw. A pelt brushed hers and she noticed her brother next to her. His eyes were excited and nervous all at once. Ashpaw wondered if she looked just as anxious as he did. Her first real warrior mission!

Haretail came up to them with several herbs and supplies clamped in his mouth. He rolled a bundle of leaves toward each of them. Ashpaw picked up the beech leaf which held the herbs and her brother did the same. Russetsplash let out a loud caterwaul and the battle patrol raced out of the clearing. Haretail led them behind the patrol and as they traveled quickly, Ashpaw realized that the badger set was in the top corner of Fireclan's territory; when they drove it out it wouldn't go into Streamclan or Darkclan territory. _Which will prevent further problem,_ she thought to herself. _Who knows how Darkclan would react to a badger chased onto their territory._ She nearly dropped her herb bundle when her paws met slippery, loose, dirt. She unsheathed her claws to get a grip on the ground and the patrol slowed down, resting in the cover of a swath of ferns.

Ashpaw set her bundle down near a bramble bush, where she knew the thorny branches would discourage an angry badger. Haretail and Pikepaw did the same. Both her kin peered out the branches to watch what was about to take place. Ashpaw followed suite and was careful not to prick her nose on a spiky claw of the tangled bush. She could see a small clearing, the ground covered in dust instead of grass.

A mound of dirt was in the far end of the clearing, but no badger was in sight. However, the scent of a badger hung in the air, making Ashpaw's nose crinkle. The dying rays of the sun cast blood colored splashes onto the ground. Ashpaw shuddered internally; soon there would be actual blood. Ashpaw angled her ears to listen to Russetsplash talk.

"We have to lure the badger out somehow. Nightpaw, would you be willing to act as an injured cat?"

The black cat nodded, his blue eyes flashing. "Good. When the badger is drawn out, Foxcatcher and I will launch an attack first. Wait for my signal, then Riverbreeze, Nightpaw, and Snowspring will attack as well. Hopefully, this will exhaust the badger and drive it out." Russetsplash explained. She met the eyes of each cat, then nodded to the apprentice. "Okay. And remember, if you are fatally wounded, come back to Haretail."

Ashpaw watched as Nightpaw crawled out into the clearing. He favored a leg and began to wail in a blood curdling yowl. He scuffed up dust as he struggled to rise to his feet. His cries became louder and Ashpaw was even convinced he was severely injured. There was a loud, sudden snort and dirt flew up out of the set. When the dust cleared, Ashpaw saw her first badger. It was a hefty creature, with bulking flanks and its muscles rippled beneath its coarse black and white striped coat. Its muzzle was long and narrow, stained with dirt and its large nostrils flaring. Her nervousness only increased when she spied the huge paws. Her eyes followed the foot, to the long dull claws. The claws were nearly as long as one of her whiskers. She guessed that a well-placed blow from that paw could kill a cat. Its ears were small and round and its tail barely touched the dirt.

Nightpaw let out a frightened meow and the badger lumbered forward, a loud grunt ringing around the small clearing. Suddenly, the bushes erupted on either side of the badger. Two ginger shapes barreled into the black and white creature. Foxcatcher had leapt on top of the badger and clamped his teeth down on one of its ears. Russetsplash darted in between its paws, nipping at its heels and it resulted in an angry roar from the badger.

It began to thrash, trying to throw Foxcatcher and it swung a paw at Russetsplash, only growing angrier as it missed several times. As the charade went on, the badger began to visibly tire, its movements becoming slower. Russetsplash yowled a battle cry and the other half of the patrol leapt out of the bushes, pelts raised and claws outstretched.

Riverbreeze joined Russetsplash, landing blows on the badger's muzzle, causing flecks of blood to spray the forest floor. Nightpaw bit the hind leg of the badger and didn't let go, while Snowspring slashed at the flank. Foxcatcher removed his teeth from the badger's ear and blood flowed from the wound into the badger's eyes. It growled in confusion, then twisted. Ashpaw saw it teetering on its paws and realized what it was going to do.

The badger rolled onto its back, flattening Foxcatcher beneath it. As it got up, it raised a paw to land on powerful blow on her mentor, who was wheezing on the ground. Panic rushed through her and she almost leapt from the bushes. "Foxcatcher!"

There was a ginger flash and then red. Ashpaw struggled to see what had happened. Anxiousness raced through her. _He may be a pain in the tail, but he's my mentor._ _He can't be dead._

There a furious screech and to her relief, she spotted Foxcatcher leaping at the badger's face, clawing, biting, kicking, tearing and ripping. He was a whirlwind, quick and deadly. The badger let out small whimpers of pain and quickly darted away from Foxcatcher's angry and ferocious claws. Ashpaw could hear the rustling of bushes as the lumbering creature disappeared into the woods, into uncharted territory.

Next to her, Haretail bristled. "Oh no."

At first, Ashpaw didn't understand what her kin was upset about, not until short ragged breaths caught her attention. A crumpled figure laid on the ground, a deep gouge in its flank and blood pouring out steadily. The cat was only recognizable by the torn ginger and white fur. Pikepaw's anguished yowl rang through the clearing.

"Russetsplash!"


	10. Life Goes On

Ashpaw followed Haretail out to where the fallen warrior lay. Pikepaw had rushed out ahead, pressing his muzzle to Russetsplash's. She coughed, blood bubbling at her lips. "It's o-okay, P-Pikepaw. Go-ing t-to see Starclan now." She rasped. Ashpaw realized that Haretail was just watching, muttering under his breath. She understood suddenly; Haretail knew there was nothing he could do.

Foxcatcher seemed to have cooled off and was weakly approaching Russetsplash; she had been his mentor once as well. The ginger and white she-cat sucked in one last breath, then went still. Her eyes slowly glazed over, her limbs becoming stiff. Foxcatcher stretched out his neck and gently closed her eyelids with his muzzle. "Travel safely to Starclan, Russetsplash."

Ashpaw felt a great sense of loss, though she knew she could never feel as Pikepaw and Foxcatcher did. They were close to the deputy in a way Ashpaw could never have been. But she knew this would hit the clan hard; Russetsplash had been a great deputy.

Each cat mourned silently; Snowspring touched her nose to Russetsplash's still-warm ear. Nightpaw lowered his head in respect. Riverbreeze placed her paw on the deputy's flank in a brief gesture of goodbye. Pikepaw still had his face pressed into his mentor's fur, his shoulders shaking lightly. Foxcatcher had moved away completely, sitting in the corner, his head lowered, shoulders hunched and he looked weaker than ever.

Haretail roused each of them out of their grieving. "We must take her home." He glanced at the rising moon. "Rainstar must choose a new deputy by tomorrow's moonrise."

Pikepaw drew away from the dead cat and Ashpaw pressed her body against his, so to support him. He glanced at her gratefully, but his gaze remained sad. Snowspring grasped Russetsplash by the scruff and Pikepaw moved forward, as if he was hurt by the action.

Haretail swept his tail across Pikepaw's shoulder. "We can't hurt her now, Pikepaw." Riverbreeze pushed her shoulder under the deputy and Foxcatcher came over. He forced himself completely under her, taking on all the weight. "I can carry her." He said stubbornly. Riverbreeze and Snowspring exchanged glances, but allowed it. Pikepaw perked up. "I want to help too." He said strongly. Foxcatcher glanced at him and something in his expression softened.

Together, the former apprentices of Russetsplash carried her body home, the patrol following behind. Ashpaw's chest felt tight. _This wasn't supposed to happen._

When they arrived home they were greeted by Rainstar herself, joyful to be informed by Snowspring that the mission was successful, until she spotted Russetsplash's body. Her face immediately fell as they laid her in the center of the clearing, right in the light of the bright moon.

There was several wails of grief, murmurs of comforting, and sad whimpers of friends and family. Haretail cleaned her fur with wet moss while Sunnypaw dressed her body in herbs such as lavender, rosemary, and mint to hide any scent of death. Her body was then arranged in a way to make it seem as if she were sleeping. Many of the clan members moved forward to say their goodbyes, but when the time for the vigil took place, the cats closest to her would stay by her side most of the night.

Ashpaw noticed that Rainstar seemed the most shaken by Russetsplash's death. The she-cat had been her friend and right paw for many, many moons. She took a place by Russetsplash's head and spoke words that were soft and delicate, that made Rainstar seem so fragile.

"Russetsplash was my kit hood friend and companion. She was loyal above all else and protected her clanmates with her life. She will not be forgotten, for we know she has a place among the stars." Then, Rainstar, Foxcatcher, Pikepaw, Snowspring, and Mousepelt, her father, all gathered around her body, sharing tongues with her one last time.

Ashpaw yawned sleepily, but she wasn't sure she could find restful sleep tonight. She needed to talk to some cat. She soon spotted the tabby and white pelt of her mother, making ways to the warriors' den. "Cloudsplash!"

The she-cat turned her head, her sad gaze falling on her daughter. Ashpaw must've looked upset, because her mother immediately wrapped herself around her small body and licked her forehead with gentle, soothing strokes of her tongue. Ashpaw felt a small purr rising up, despite everything. "Why does Starclan have to take cats away from us? It's not fair!"

She had started to feel overwhelmed with the exhausting day. _I started with a grumpy Foxcatcher, a warrior mission, a dangerous badger set, the battle patrol, and now Russetsplash's death._ She couldn't even begin to understand how it had happened so quickly; Russetsplash had just been volunteering to lead the patrol earlier this evening; how could she be gone forever?

Her mother seemed to understand, however, and reacted by making her feel like a kit again, by wrapping her in her warm fur and comforting her softly. "Starclan has a plan for every cat, Ashpaw. We may not understand it right now, but they know what they're doing."

"Okay." She whispered, feeling small. She was starting to think being a warrior was harder than she had first deemed it to be. There was so much more to life now than when she was a kit; rivalry, darkness, hopelessness, dangerous paths, death. She wondered just how she was going to get through all of it.

The next morning, the elders carried off Russetsplash's body to the burial site outside camp. Rainstar held a brief meeting, asking a patrol of warriors to go bury the badger set and then she announced that she would be continuing Pikepaw's training in place of the late deputy.

Ashpaw slid out of the apprentices' den after a night of tossing and turning. She doubted any future nights would provide better sleep. Not for a while, anyway. She spotted Foxcatcher alone behind the warriors' den and she crossed the clearing.

"Foxcatcher?" She said warily, unsure of the mood he'd be in.

However, he just looked at her wearily. His face was tired and forlorn, the echoes of his past written across every feature on his face. "Ashpaw, I need to talk to you." He murmured. He moved her further behind the den.

"Look, I'm sorry I was so hard on you yesterday."

Ashpaw gave him a look. He sighed. "Alright. All the time. I can't help it, but I will let you know why I was so persistent on the training constantly thing." Ashpaw nodded for him to continue. He took a deep breath, closing his eyes. When he reopened them, they were focused on a point past her. "My mother, Snowflame, died during my kitting. There were three kits; me, Spikekit, and Fallenkit. Fallenkit didn't make it a night. So it was just me and my brother. My father, Owlgust, was cold and distant, and died in a flood near the Streamclan border."

Ashpaw felt suddenly uncomfortable; this anguished, angsty cat wasn't the Foxcatcher she knew. She shrunk as he continued. "We were raised by a cat called Petalthorn and her mate Dewpelt. We became apprentices when she gave birth to Pinekit."

"Then I fell in love with Tawnypaw. She was beautiful and smart and brave. She should've lived." His tone became small and weak, so much that she was almost positive that it wasn't him.

"Before she died, my brother was killed on a hunting mission. You probably have heard the fox raid story. Then Dewpelt, the only father I knew. Pinekit died from starvation. Petalthorn had lost her family in a week and she eventually faded away to nothing. Tawnypaw was the last I could take of the death."

His gaze flicked back to her, the fire in it renewed. He suddenly seemed more like himself and his posture became straight and strong. "That's why I've been so hard on you, Ashpaw. I don't want to lose any more cats that I care for."

Ashpaw was taken aback by the last sentence. "You care for me?"

He tilted his head. "Of course, Ashpaw. You're my apprentice. And even if you're stubborn and have a sharp tongue, you still are hardly an unlikeable cat."

Ashpaw didn't know what to say. So she said, "I'm sorry." Foxcatcher shook his head. "I'm sorry, too. Now, I know we will still argue, because that's just how we are. But I promise I'll try to be easier on you."

Ashpaw nodded, her day suddenly a little bit brighter. "And I'll try to do better."

Foxcatcher didn't smile, but there was a small glimmer in his green eyes. "No training today. How about you go hunting?" He suggested. Ashpaw perked. "Alone?" Foxcatcher shrugged. "Take whoever. Just be careful. Oh and Ashpaw?"

She looked at him. "I don't go around telling every cat my backstory. Just keep it to yourself."

Ashpaw nodded and raced out from behind the warriors den and almost ran smack dab into her gray-furred father. "Stoneclaw!" She purred. "Want to go hunting with me?" she breathed. Stoneclaw looked around, then meowed, "Sure, Ashpaw. Let's go." They walked out together, Ashpaw's day already seeming brighter.

They returned later with several pieces of prey. Ashpaw carried a large squirrel to the elders' den, in which Squirrelfoot congratulated her and Silverflame nuzzled her. Mousepelt grumbled that he'd seen bigger, but he still seemed sad, so neither Ashpaw or her grandparents retorted. Her father had already placed the rest of their prey at the fresh-kill pile and was eating with Cloudsplash near the warriors' den. Ashpaw looked around, then had an idea.

She picked up two mice and carried them over to Lynxpelt, who was stretching out in the green-leaf sun. Her belly had rounded extremely since Foxcatcher had taken over her training. She let out a meow of greeting when she approached her, dropping the mice near her head. The gray she-cat sat up and grinned widely at Ashpaw. "Thank you, Ashpaw." She began to eat the mice hungrily; she did have more than one mouth to feed after all.

"How's training going?" She asked in between bites. Ashpaw considered this for a moment before answering, "Great. A little different, but good." Brambletail trotted over from the camp entrance, his paws muddy from digging. He greeted Ashpaw with a meow and nuzzled Lynxpelt. "Feeling okay, today?"

Lynxpelt rolled her eyes at him. "Yes, Brambletail. I'm only pregnant, you act like I've caught greencough."

Brambletail stared at her sternly. "Doesn't matter what you have. I'm always going to worry about you." Ashpaw took that as a signal to leave and she said a farewell. As she stalked to the apprentices' den, she noticed that the badger den patrol had returned, cleaning their paws with tongues and wet moss. She also noticed that Rainstar was exiting her den above the High Stone and she stood on the ledge, her gaze sweeping over the clan.

"Hey, little fuzz!"

Ashpaw's ears flattened. Acornpaw sat near the apprentices' den, his mouth twisted in a sneer and he looked more arrogant than ever. However, instead of turning the opposite way, Ashpaw felt a flare of defiance and moved up to meet him. "What do you want?"

Acornpaw seemed a little taken aback by her forwardness, but he knew he was larger and stronger than Ashpaw. "How's your dear brother? Does he regret not saving Russetsplash? Does he know it's his fault she's dead?" He taunted. Ashpaw hissed at him. "It was nobody's fault! She died to save Foxcatcher!"

That was the wrong thing to say. "Oh, so it's all your mentor's fault? No wonder he's such a antisocial. You sure know who to hang out with, Ashpaw." Ashpaw growled deep in her throat and not caring if anybody was watching, she leapt at Acornpaw. But she was slammed down by his paws and held there. She struggled to get up, but she was still too small to even think of winning against him. "Don't even try, _fuzz_. You're such a weakling." He leered at her. The tips of his claw poked her skin, but not enough to draw blood.

"Let all cats gather for a clan meeting!"

Acornpaw glanced away, then back down at her. "You got lucky this time, _fuzz._ " He leapt over her and joined the gathering clan. Ashpaw sighed heavily and got to her paws, feeling slightly put out. She moved to join the clan and moments later, Foxcatcher sat next to her. "I saw that- between you and Acornpaw." He murmured lowly. "You need to put him in his place."

Ashpaw couldn't resist letting a note of anger creep into her voice. "What do you think I was trying to do? I'm just not strong enough." Foxcatcher glanced at her. "We'll work on that."

Rainstar addressed the clan from the ledge. "There are two ceremonies I would like to perform tonight. First, I will announce my new deputy."

She pointed her nose towards the evening sky. "I say these words before Starclan so that the spirit of Russetsplash will hear and approve my choice." Her head tipped back to focus on the clan. For a brief moment, Ashpaw wondered who the leader would choose. Whitefrost? He was a good warrior, but he tended to leap to conclusions. Her father would be a good choice, he was loyal and brave and made good decisions. But her father didn't seem like a cat that would take the position.

"The new deputy of Fireclan is Snowspring."

Ashpaw immediately craned her neck to get a glimpse of the gray and white she-cat. She seemed surprised, but dipped her head. "I will do my best for Fireclan and hopefully Russetsplash would approve."

The clan cheered her name and Rainstar waited for the roar to turn to a dim murmuring before she continued. "Also, Riverbreeze has informed me that Nightpaw fought like a warrior against the badger. So, on a happier note, I am making Nightpaw a warrior."

Nightpaw seemed just as surprised as Snowspring had. He stepped forward and suddenly seemed shy to be standing in front of so many cats. Rainstar jumped down from the High Ledge and faced the young tom. "Do you promise to uphold the warrior code and protect and defend this clan even at the cost of your life?"

Nightpaw breathed in deeply, closing his eyes. When he reopened them, he replied with a strong, confident voice. "I do."

"Then from this moment forward you shall be known as Nightshadow. Starclan honors your bravery and steadfastness and we welcome you as a full warrior of Fireclan." Rainstar's voice rang around the clearing. The clan's voices sounded like a single one, loud and in unison. Ashpaw felt a surge of happiness and joined in the calling. "Nightshadow, Nightshadow, Nightshadow, Nightshadow!"


	11. Grumps and Grudges

"No, no, no!"

"Now what?"

Foxcatcher walked a circle around her, his stare burning her pelt. "Your tail is in the way again!" Ashpaw crouched lower, flattening her ears. "It's hard, Foxcatcher. At least I'm trying!" She protested. Foxcatcher's whiskers twitched. "You're not trying hard enough." He said, quiet yet rough. "Again."

Ashpaw faced the ginger tabby, arching her back and baring her teeth. Foxcatcher fell into position. His face instantly contorted into one of mock rage and his muscles rippled beneath his pelt as he crouched down. Ashpaw tucked her tail around her legs and instantly felt her balance compromised. She felt unsteady and weak in a way. Before she could do anything, Foxcatcher lunged forward, paws outstretched. Ashpaw feinted to one side and went to rake his side as he flew by. But as soon as she stretched a paw out, she felt her body tipping and she fell hard on one side. Before she could rise, a heavy force slammed into her and huge paws pinned her to the forest floor.

"We are doing this until you get it right." Foxcatcher's breath rustled the fur around her ear. Ashpaw groaned under him. "I won't be doing. . .anything. . .until you get off. . .fatty."

The weight lifted off her and she could breathe again. Slowly, she rose to her paws and shook her pelt, sending sand into the air. Foxcatcher paced nearby as Ashpaw crouched again, her muscles becoming slightly sore. Foxcatcher growled, his spine fur spiking.

"Foxcatcher! Ashpaw!"

Foxcatcher's anger faded as Whitefrost, Acornpaw, Mistypaw and Doefur emerged from the undergrowth. Ashpaw rose out of her crouch and moved forward to greet her sister with a touch of her nose.

Whitefrost approached Foxcatcher. "Mind if we merge our training? Mistypaw is with Doefur. Raindrop is on patrol."

Foxcatcher glanced at her briefly, then the other apprentices. "Mock fight. Acornpaw. Ashpaw." His answer was gruff and curt. Whitefrost, Doefur, and Mistypaw sat on the edge of the training hollow. Mistypaw nodded encouragingly, while Doefur called Foxcatcher over. The two began to murmur in low tones and Foxcatcher seemed to bristle slightly. Ashpaw sat down in the center of the clearing, Acornpaw nearby. She couldn't hear what the two were saying, but suddenly Foxcatcher whipped around and stalked towards them, Doefur looking ticked.

"Claws stay sheathed. Don't bite hard enough to break skin or you'll be taking care of the elders for a moon." He warned them both. Then he lowered his head by Ashpaw's ear. "He's bigger and stronger, but you are quicker and smarter. Use that to your advantage."

He pulled back a little to look at her. "Put him in his place."

Ashpaw felt butterflies in her stomach as she faced Acornpaw. Last time she fought him, she'd lost sorely and he'd threatened her with his claws, almost drawing blood. She wasn't sure she could face him again, not when he didn't fight fairly.

Whitefrost spoke up from the side. "Go!"

Ashpaw crouched, spine arched and she snarled at the pale tabby. Acornpaw snickered. "Is that the best you can do, fuzz?" He suddenly barreled forward and Ashpaw's feet were swept out from under her. Her face slammed onto the sand and her ears rang. Her shoulders were pinned to the ground and claws pricked her skin briefly. Ashpaw squirmed, attempting to rise. Acornpaw didn't budge.

Whitefrost called out, "All right, let her up-"

"No." Foxcatcher growled. "Keep going."

Ashpaw felt trapped. Then she remembered something. She stopped moving and let her body go limp. Acornpaw loosened his grip on her and that was her cue.

She thrust upwards with all her might and Acornpaw was tossed away. Ashpaw got to her paws and faced the other cat as he got to his paws. Acornpaw looked furious as Mistypaw giggled. Ashpaw glanced back; Foxcatcher nodded subtly at her. Fast pawsteps made her whip around. Acornpaw leapt through the air at that moment and Ashpaw acted like lightning. She dove past him, turning to rake her paws down his side as he ran by. However, he turned quickly on a back paw and smacked a hefty paw across Ashpaw's muzzle. She barely had time to react before Acornpaw attacked her. But this time, she didn't allow him to knock her over. They wrestled on the ground together before Ashpaw tossed Acornpaw away again. Her butterflies were gone. She felt confidence surge through her; she could do this. Acornpaw rushed her one last time; she feinted to one side. The tabby turned and went for her tail with his jaws. His teeth made a loud _snap_ when they met with nothing. Ashpaw curled her tail tighter around her hind leg and smashed a paw against the tom's muzzle. Acornpaw faltered and Ashpaw took her chance. She bowled him over, landing on his back. She grabbed his scruff in her jaws and held him there. He struggled relentlessly to release himself, but failed each time.

"Enough." Whitefrost ordered.

Ashpaw let go of Acornpaw's scruff, but as soon as she did, Acornpaw flattened her, his claws digging into her sides and his teeth gripping her shoulder fur. She yowled in pain.

"Acornpaw! I said enough!"

Ashpaw felt a rush of anger and jumped in the air, coming down on her back. She felt Acornpaw gasp as his breath was knocked from his lungs. Ashpaw stood up and she walked away, tail lashing. Her skin stung where he had jabbed her and she could feel small scratches in her flanks. Foxcatcher nodded to her, dare she say, proudly. "Well done." Was all he said.

Mistypaw almost crashed into her from excitement. "You beat that stupid furball! My little sister is all grown up now." She purred. Ashpaw felt a purr of her own rise in her throat. Whitefrost was angrily scolding to his apprentice, whose gaze was settled on Ashpaw. Ashpaw raised her chin, challenging him. Acornpaw finally looked away and she felt a spike of triumph.

Foxcatcher nudged her with his shoulder. "Why don't we head back and see if there's a big fat piece of prey for you?" He suggested. Ashpaw opened her mouth to reply, but the bushes rustled loudly and Lionflame emerged with Jaypaw. "We all need to go to camp. Darkclan is reclaiming the Sun Stones!"

Once they all reached camp, Rainstar was already announcing the battle patrols. "I will lead the first patrol. I want Foxcatcher, Ashpaw, Badgerfoot, Tigerpounce, Raindrop, Mistypaw, Lionflame, Jaypaw, Pikepaw and Riverbreeze!" The cats began to gather near the entrance to camp and Ashpaw followed a bristling Foxcatcher over.

"Snowspring will lead the second patrol with Brambletail, Whitefrost, Acornpaw, Sweetrose, Stormpaw, Nightshadow, Stoneclaw, and Buckleap!" Rainstar yowled. "That will leave Patchwhisker, Dapplefur, Birchwhisker, Leaffrost, Fernpaw, Cloudsplash, Lakesplash, Doefur, Leopardbreeze, and Bristlethorn to defend camp."

She swept her eyes over her clan. "First patrol will attack first. On my signal, I want the second patrol to attack. We only aim to reclaim the Sun Stones. We must show Darkclan that we will not let them take our territory so easily."

Ashpaw felt excitement course through her veins. _My first battle!_ Then her heart hammered in her chest. _What if I'm not ready? What if I get killed?_ She looked up at the broad shouldered Foxcatcher. He had his gaze set on Rainstar, who was stalking towards her patrol. "Let's go."

They ran through the forest, quick and silent. Ashpaw lengthened her strides and was able to keep up with her patrol. Rainstar drew them to a halt at the edge of the clearing. With a flick of her tail, she sent Snowspring around the other end. Ashpaw peered through the ferns and almost gasped aloud. Dark pelts had swarmed the flat rocks. On the very top of the rocky outcrop, sat a silver tabby, her blue eyes flashing in the sunlight. Ashpaw recognized her as Moonstar from the Gatherings. Her warriors surrounded her, looking fierce and much, _much_ larger than her. Her fear began to override her excitement.

She shrunk into the ferns next to her mentor as Rainstar began to walk her warriors out into the clearing. He stopped, looking down at her in confusion. Shame made her eartips burn. _I shouldn't be afraid, none of the other warriors are scared!_

He leaned down beside her. "Ashpaw? What's going on?"

Ashpaw flattened her ears. "You'll laugh at me."

"No, I won't."

"I'm terrified. I'm not supposed to be scared."

Foxcatcher chuckled and Ashpaw cuffed him with a paw. "You said you wouldn't, liar." The ginger tom cuffed her back. "I wasn't laughing because you're scared. I was laughing because you think _you're_ the only one."

Ashpaw rose up. "What?"

"All warriors get scared. Only true warriors feel fear." He told her. Ashpaw tilted her head. "Stay near me. You'll be fine, Ashpaw. You're a natural warrior." Then they joined their patrol out in the clearing.

"Moonstar! The Sun Stones belong to Fireclan!" Rainstar growled. Moonstar spat at her and Ashpaw's fur bristled instinctively. "Not anymore, Rainstar! The Stones belong to Darkclan. Our ancestors claimed these rocks. We've let your clan have these rocks for a short time, but now is the time we repossess it!"

"Not today, Moonstar." The words were loaded with threat and they hung in the air. The tension could be cut with a claw. Both lines of cats faced each other, tails lashing, hackles raised and teeth bared. Suddenly, both lines leapt at each other, ferocious yowls ripping through the air. Foxcatcher called to her, "Only take on cats your size! Don't take any risks!"

Ashpaw's gaze whipped around. Cats writhed on the meadow and the rocks, locked in a battle full of claws and teeth alike. She could see Foxcatcher, pummeling a brown tabby tom with his hind paws. Rainstar and Moonstar were locked in battle on the top of the Stones. Mistypaw and Jaypaw fought side by side against a large dark gray tom. A dark brown tabby she-cat, about her age, darted in front of her and Ashpaw lashed out to catch on her fur. She recognized her from one of the Gatherings as Adderpaw.

The she-cat halted and growled at her. Ashpaw hissed back and lunged. Adderpaw leapt over and landed on her, crushing Ashpaw's lungs. Her hind paws raked Ashpaw's spine, sending brown tabby fur flying. Pain shot down her back and she arched her back, sending Adderpaw off her. She rose and turned to face the apprentice. She reared up and Adderpaw went low snapping at her paws. She snapped at her tail, which she had already tucked around her hind leg. Ashpaw brought her fore paws down hard on Adderpaw's back, claws piercing her skin.

Blood welled on Adderpaw's skin and under Ashpaw's claws. Adderpaw howled and peeled away from her, running in the opposite direction. Then there was a flash of pale ginger fur and it felt like a rock had smashed into Ashpaw's head. She hit the ground and felt slightly dizzy. "Don't touch my apprentice." The she-cat above her snarled. Her jaws opened wide as she grabbed for Ashpaw's neck. Then there was dark orange. Green eyes met hers. "Get up, you furball."

"Thanks." Ashpaw got to her paws. Foxcatcher had a cut on the bridge of his nose, which was leaking blood down his muzzle. Ashpaw glanced around. The battle seemed to be going well. Snowspring and her patrol had joined in and they were pushing the Darkclan cats back.

A lithe she-cat raced towards them and Foxcatcher stepped in front of her. "Go help your siblings." He flicked his tail towards her brother and sister, who were struggling to take down a huge gray tabby tom.

Ashpaw raced across the grass, only to barrel into a fully fledged warrior. He was spiky furred, like black and white thorns on his skin. He had a smirk on his face and blood stained the white splashes on his body. Before he could move, Ashpaw darted between his front paws and kicked them out from under him. She rolled away as the big warrior fell. He growled angrily and kicked out with his hind paws. She dodged, but winced when one of his claws caught on her shoulder.

The warrior leapt at her and she wasn't quick enough. His teeth clamped on her ear and it pulsed with pain. Blood flowed freely from under his teeth and into Ashpaw's eyes. She twisted and felt a rip and pain made her stagger. The warrior spat out a piece of her ear, his pale muzzle dripping blood. Ashpaw wheezed as she felt dizzy from pain and the rush of battle. But she stood her ground.

However, as she braced herself for the next attack, a loud cry rose up from the fray, "Moonstar!"

All conflict stopped and turned to look where a couple Darkclan cats were standing over a body. It was still. _An honorable warrior does not need to kill other cats to win his battles._

Rainstar stood nearby, her claws, muzzle, and pelt stained red. Her blue eyes were stony and expressionless. Ashpaw waited with bated breath as the warrior she had been fighting rushed over. Suddenly, Moonstar took a deep breath and laid there, gasping for air. Her clanmates helped her to her paws and her flanks heaved as she drank in the air.

"Darkclan, retreat."

If looks could kill, Fireclan would've been long on their way to Starclan by now. Moonstar's blue gaze shot daggers as her clanmates surrounded her. They all cast menacing glances over shoulders as they disappeared back into their dark territory.

Yowls rose up around Ashpaw, cries of their triumph ringing throughout the meadow. Despite her torn ear and pain of the wounds she'd received, Ashpaw joined in.


	12. Warrior of Fireclan

Ashpaw and Mistypaw sat together in the training hollow, sharing tongues as Pikepaw picked the meat off the bones of a squirrel. The green leaf sun warmed her pelt and almost lulled her into a light sleep, before paw steps warned her of cats arriving.

Pikepaw tossed the bones away as Mistypaw and Ashpaw stood to face their mentors. Today was their final assessment. Fernsplash, Acornfur, Jayheart, and Stormwhisker had received their warrior names after the Darkclan battle. Ashpaw and her siblings would have been warriors then too, but they hadn't had their assessments yet, while their denmates had.

And Acornfur made sure she knew he was a warrior.

He'd done nothing but boss her around and when she tried to argue, Foxcatcher would butt in and tell her to do as she was told. With a fiery glare at her mentor, she'd stomp away to do Acornfur's bidding. The ginger tom would whisper as she walked by, "You'll get your chance."

Today was her chance.

Foxcatcher, Rainstar, and Raindrop faced them. Rainstar stepped forward. "Today you will be tested on everything you've been taught by your mentors. Your solo hunting mission will start us off. Each of us will be watching you hunt, but don't seek us out. We will meet back here and start our fighting section of the assessment. Good luck."

Foxcatcher nodded to her. "You will be hunting near the meadow."

"Mistypaw, you're hunting near the old badger set and the Thunderpath."

"Pikepaw, you're near the Great Cave border. Now go."

Ashpaw didn't look back as she swiftly and silently dove into the undergrowth. Once she was well away from the sandy hollow, she began to scan her surroundings, tasting the air for prey. She was hit by a plethora of scents, fresh and stale alike. The most recent scent was a mouse. Ashpaw dropped into a crouch and pinpointed the animal. The brown furred mouse scuffled in the undergrowth, looking for food. Ashpaw moved forward and in one heartbeat it was over.

Burying her prey to collect later, she continued onward until the meadow came into her sight. From her hiding spot, she could see a couple deer chewing on grass past the Sun Stones. In front of the rock, sat three rabbits, their ears constantly twisting to catch any sounds. Ashpaw switched tactics. _Remember, a mouse will feel before it sees you. A rabbit is completely opposite; it will hear you before it sees or feels you._

Ashpaw sent a quick prayer to Starclan and moved slowly forward, making extra sure that her paws didn't brush any dead leaves or brittle sticks. Her fur blended into the waving grass as she crept ever so slowly forward. She was almost a tail length away when one of the rabbits shot up, nose twitching furiously. Ashpaw didn't hesitate and pounced on the large prey animal. It barely had time to squeal when she ended it. The other two rabbits shot off as Ashpaw began to drag her large rabbit back to the woods.

However, a sharp, high pitched scream stopped her. She whipped her gaze back to the edge of the meadow, towards unmarked territory. She peered closer and noticed a thorny bush quaking roughly, followed by another eerie scream.

Dropping her rabbit to investigate, Ashpaw crept forward, to come upon another fat rabbit. Its tawny fur was caught in the thorns and there were deep ridges in the ground where its claws had struggled to pull itself free.

Ashpaw shrunk into a crouch, then suddenly felt reluctant. This prey was trapped; it wasn't fair to kill it. It was the end of green leaf anyway, so they had plenty of prey. Ashpaw moved forward and gave the rabbit a bite to its scruff. It screamed again in fear, but Ashpaw let go and pulled hard on the thorns with her paw. With a brief ripping of fur, the rabbit broke loose and bolted, the acrid tang of fear scent filling the air.

"You're welcome, you ungrateful furball."

Ashpaw was about to leave when she caught scent of another cat. It wasn't Fireclan or Darkclan, but instead smelled strange and unfamiliar. Ashpaw decided against investigating. It was outside the borders anyway.

Turning back to pick up her rabbit, Ashpaw began her journey back to the training hollow, when a flash of ginger made her pause. Foxcatcher stepped out of the ferns and Ashpaw immediately felt guilty.

She lowered her head, preparing herself to be scolded for letting the rabbit go, but there was no reprimanding.

"That was a good decision you made back there."

Ashpaw looked back up at him. "Really?"

"Yes. You showed mercy when it was appropriate and it shows you will be the same in battle. Some warriors think mercy is weakness, but it actually makes you stronger. I'm proud of you. You'll make a great warrior." His compliments warmed Ashpaw's ear tips.

"Wow. More than one gruff compliment? That's rare."

He shoved her with his shoulder and they continued to walk through the forest. "Hey you still have to beat me in the fighting half of the test. Good luck with _that."_

Luck must've been on her side, because Ashpaw currently stood over a panting Foxcatcher. His pelt was matted and dusty from their intense struggle to beat the other. Ashpaw could hear Pikepaw and Mistypaw congratulating her, though she could barely hear it over the blood rushing through her ears.

"That'll do." Foxcatcher breathed out quietly.

Ashpaw let him up and heard a chuckle behind her. "Well done, Ashpaw. Not many cats can beat Foxcatcher. He must've taught you well." Rainstar praised the both of them. Ashpaw and her mentor shared a glance. "Yeah."

Rainstar got to her paws. "I've seen all that I need to. I have a warrior ceremony to perform."

Ashpaw raced home, not bothering to wait up for the warriors. Her brother and sister kept pace at her side, their eagerness pulsing from them. _I'm going to be a warrior!_ She repeated over in her head until she reached camp. She found her mother and father sitting closely together, but when they saw their kits, leapt to their paws.

Stoneclaw's eyes searched hers. "Well?"

Ashpaw nodded and glanced at her siblings, both their eyes shining brightly. Cloudsplash immediately moved forward to press against her kits, her purr rising in volume each second. "Oh, my kits. You are growing up so fast. Before I know it, you'll have a mate and kits and-"

Pikepaw stopped her with a startled meow. "Hey, we're just becoming warriors today, Cloudsplash. Don't start the rest of our lives without us." Cloudsplash gave them an apologetic look. "Sorry. I'm just so proud of all of you."

There was a rustle at the camp entrance as Rainstar bounded into the clearing and leapt onto the High Stone with one giant spring. "Let all cats gather here for a clan meeting!"

Ashpaw took a spot near the front, next to Mistypaw and Pikepaw. She noticed Lynxpelt and her new youngsters coming out of the nursery, their tiny bodies crawling out into the clearing. The little soft brown she-kit, Finchkit, mewled pitifully as Lynxpelt scooped her into her jaws. Rootkit, a slightly bigger brown tabby tom, crept along by his mother's feet. Sweetrose came out behind the new mother, her large belly making it difficult for her to walk. Tigerpounce was fathering her kits and she'd just recently joined the nursing queens.

Not only that, but two kits sat in front of the clan, their pelts shining and eyes bright with uncontrollable excitement. Her kit-kin had grown at a fast pace and were already becoming apprentices. Dawnkit and Smokekit were almost as big as she was, but then again, Ashpaw wasn't very big anyway.

"Today, Dawnkit and Smokekit are to be apprenticed. From now on, until they earn their warrior names, they shall be known as Dawnpaw and Smokepaw." Rainstar announced. Ashpaw glanced at the apprentices' den, which was empty as ever. She felt a pang of pity for her kin; with no other apprentices around, they'd have the brunt of apprentices' duties.

"Patchwhisker, you have shown Fireclan great loyalty and I want you to pass on all you know to Smokepaw." Smokepaw wriggled excitedly and touched noses with the mottled ginger-brown tom. Ashpaw noticed a shiver of eagerness run through Dawnpaw's body and she couldn't help but let out a _mrrow_ of laughter. Pikepaw leaned over to her ear. "Did we look like that?" Mistypaw giggled. "Probably."

"Birchwhisker, you are everything that Dawnpaw needs to become a great warrior. Pass on everything you were taught to her."

Birchwhisker nodded nervously and almost collided with Dawnpaw, who crashed her nose into his. Ashpaw felt a jolt of electricity run down her spine. Her turn. Together, her and her littermates stepped forward. Rainstar jumped down in front of them as their mentors stepped off to the side.

"Raindrop, has Mistypaw performed as a good warrior throughout her training?"

"Yes, Rainstar."

"Foxcatcher, down Ashpaw possess the skills needed to become a great warrior to the best of her ability?"

Ashpaw held her breath as the husky voice said, "Of course, Rainstar."

"And Pikepaw has shown all the bearings of a good warrior; I see Russetsplash in him every day." Rainstar finished. It took everything in Ashpaw not to wriggled as Smokepaw and Dawnpaw had earlier.

"Ashpaw, Pikepaw, Mistypaw. Do you promise to uphold the warrior code and protect and defend this clan even at the cost of your life?"

"I do." Pikepaw never wavered.

"I do." Mistypaw was confident as ever.

"I do." And Ashpaw meant it with every fiber in her being.

Rainstar smiled softly. "Then with the powers of Starclan, I give you your warrior names." Turning to her gray-furred brother, Rainstar laid her head on his. "Pikepaw, from now on you shall be known as Pikeclaw. We honor you for your bravery and good nature, as every warrior needs a little humor. We welcome you as a full warrior of Fireclan." Pikeclaw licked Rainstar's shoulder in respect, then she moved on to Mistypaw.

"Mistypaw, from now on you shall be known as Mistycloud. We honor your intelligence and forethought. We welcome you as a full warrior of Fireclan." Mistypaw licked Rainstar's shoulder as well. As the gray-furred leader turned towards her, Ashpaw felt sick. _I can't do this, why in Starclan's name did I think I could do this-_

"Ashpaw, from this moment on you shall be known as Ashstripe. We honor your courage and strength to get through, no matter how hard times may be. We welcome you as a full warrior of Fireclan."

 _Ashstripe, Ashstripe, Ashstripe._ The name sounded so right on her tongue as she whispered it to herself. _I am a warrior of Fireclan. I am Ashstripe._ Loud yowls of tribute could be heard as Ashstripe felt her muscles begin to tremble. Once the din had settled, Rainstar continued. "In the tradition of our ancestors, Ashstripe, Pikeclaw, and Mistycloud must sit vigil until dawn and guard the clan as we sleep."

Ashstripe could barely nod. Afterwards , the clan began to disperse, heading away to their dens, saying goodnight to friends and loved ones. Ashpaw headed towards the center of the camp, but staggered when a hard force bumped her shoulder. "Hey, _Ashstripe,"_ Foxcatcher enunciated her new name. "You're finally a warrior. Glad to have me out of your fur?"

Ashpaw felt quite the opposite. She felt a pang of sadness that she would no longer have a daily bicker with this grumpy, complicated cat. She would no longer argue about which fighting position was easier or snort in exasperation when he purposefully caught more prey than she had.

"Actually, can we stay friends, Foxcatcher? I know you have to keep a stoic, mean persona, but can _we_ still be the way we are?" Ashstripe asked, somewhat bashfully. Foxcatcher grunted half-heartedly. "I was hoping to get I was hoping to get _you_ out of _my_ fur, but I guess." He gave her a smirk, then cuffed her over the head. "Now shut up. You're not supposed to talk during your vigil."

Foxcatcher stalked away, his easy, laid back expression faded back into a stony, bitter one as he headed for the warriors' den. Ashstripe settled on her haunches in the center of the camp as the cats chatter faded to dull snore as they fell asleep. Ashstripe peeked over at her brother and sister, who looked just as happy as she felt. Fireflies flickered around the edges of the hollow.

Ashpaw flicked her ears back and forth to fully comprehend her surroundings. Kits were softly mewling in the nursery, followed by a hush from their mother. Loud snores came from the elders' den and the apprentices' den was noisy with new apprentices. That is, it was, until a warrior told them to shut their jaws and go to sleep. Ashpaw's gazed settled on the lone pine in the corner and she could see snow on it, with three little kits who were pretending to be warriors, despite how far away it seemed.

 _"_ _Come on, Ashkit! Darkclan is invading the nursery!"_

 _"_ _I thought it was foxes?"_

 _"_ _Mistykit, stop flapping your jaws and start moving your paws!"_

 _"_ _Hey, watch out. Warriors of Fireclan coming through."_

Ashstripe laughed softly at the memories. She really was a warrior now.


	13. Stars At Her Paws

Ashstripe felt as if she were about to fall asleep standing. The moon had begun to sink low in the sky, but the sun's golden rays hadn't yet touched the dark sky. Ashpaw shivered as the dew on her pelt settled onto her skin.

Suddenly, a pale blue light shined from the camp entrance and Ashstripe cocked her head sideways. She glanced sideways at her littermates, but they didn't seem to notice the unnatural glow. It grew brighter and Ashstripe felt her pelt prickle when a cat entered camp. She would've sounded the alarm, but something was off. The cat wasn't entirely visible; Ashstripe could see the stone wall behind the cat's outline. When Ashstripe peered closer, Ashpaw could see orange and white splashes.

 _Russetsplash!_

Stars danced around her paws as she walked steadily towards Ashstripe. She smelled like clear mountain water and mint. She walked a full circle around Ashstripe, before heading back towards the entrance. She turned back to look at Ashstripe, who was staring in complete awe.

With a beckoning of her tail, she bounded back out of camp. Ashstripe felt a strong urge to follow her and suddenly, her paw steps were carrying her further and further away from her post. Her siblings shuffled behind her and let out small confused hisses, but Ashstripe barely heard them.

She darted through the tunnel and glanced around, her heart racing wildly. She spotted the blue light of Russetsplash and chased after her, never quite getting her into view. She followed her glow all the way to the Sun Stones, yet her paws never grew tired. Then, finally she saw the Starclan cat. Russetsplash sat with her tail curled around her paws, near where Ashstripe had let the rabbit go yesterday. Then she leapt over the thorns and the blue glow faded until Ashstripe was alone in the dark clearing. Her awe and excitement faded and realization hit her like a blow.

She'd run out on her vigil! She was supposed to be defending her clan while they slept and she had run out of camp chasing some blue star cat through the forest. She was starting to wonder if she had even seen the late deputy. Turning to go, Ashstripe started to walk back to camp.

Then she heard it. A pitiful cry of pain and fear. Ashstripe turned her ears toward the sound. It emanated from where Russetsplash had disappeared in the undergrowth in uncharted territory. She felt a strange tug towards the noise and she knew she couldn't have imagined the Starclan cat. She was meant to be here.

Slowly and carefully, Ashstripe walked forward until she stood in front of the thorns. At first there was nothing. Then there was another cry and the blue glow returned, showing the way again for her. She followed it under the thorns and into a huge swath of ferns, where Russetsplash was curled up. A small dark shape rested between her forepaws and it let out another cry. Ashstripe looked into Russetsplash's kind green eyes. A soft, familiar voice began to speak in her mind.

 _"_ _Ashstripe, you must trust us with what is planned for you. And right now, this little one is just one of the plans in your life. Please don't give up on her."_

Ashstripe watched as Russetsplash faded and the comforting presence disappeared. She felt a strange calmness settled over her and she craned her neck downwards to get a glimpse of the kit.

She was tiny little thing, mud splattered on her tortoiseshell pelt. Her fur was matted in some places and blood was crusted around a small wound on her neck. Her ears hadn't perked up yet and her eyes were still closed, the stale scent of milk hanging around her. She seemed to be barely alive and Ashstripe was afraid she was dead. But she was quickly proved wrong when the kit let another cry loose.

Ashstripe felt sadness break her heart; this poor kit didn't deserve this. She ducked under the ferns and curled her body around the tiny thing. She began to groom it tenderly and the kit immediately responded, whipping around to nuzzle her fur. Ashstripe recoiled however, after she caught scent of something she'd only smelled once before. Once, she'd been hunting with Foxcatcher and they'd come across a fat black cat with a blue collar on. Ashstripe had only ever heard of kittypets, the cats who willingly live with Twolegs. This kit had belonged to a kittypet. A soft orange glow appeared in the sky, the sun starting to rise. Ashstripe realized her clan would be waking up soon and notice her disappearance. She looked back down the pitiful kitten, who wailed again, her pinks gums flashing at her.

Ashstripe remembered Russetsplash's words and she knew she couldn't leave this kit behind, no matter what her clan might think. She gently lifted the kit in her jaws by the scruff, careful of the wound, and got to her paws. The kit mewled again, weaker this time.

She guessed that this little one didn't have much time left. She raced away, across the meadow and into Fireclan territory. The kit hardly made a noise all the way home and Ashstripe felt an occasional grip of panic. Then it would squirm in her jaws and mewl pathetically.

The sun was climbing steadily through the sky when Ashstripe reached the hollow. She set the kit beneath her belly and peered down into camp. Her siblings were talking rapidly to Snowspring and Rainstar, while the rest of the clan sat in small groups, murmuring quietly to each other. Ashstripe felt suddenly afraid that the clan would deny this tiny kit a place for comfort and rest, that they would make her take the kit back. _She'll die if I leave her to the forest. I have to do this._

Squaring her shoulders, Ashstripe picked up the kit again and carefully picked her way down to the camp, careful not to slip on any leaves. Forcing herself not to hesitate, Ashstripe walked confidently into camp. All eyes turned to her and the unfamiliar kit. Panic set in again. _What am I doing? Why did I think they would want a kittypet's offspring?_

Rainstar looked at her with wide eyes. "What is this, Ashstripe?"

Ashstripe swallowed hard, a lump growing in her throat. Setting the kit down at her paws and wrapping her tail around it, she replied, "I found this kit at the Sun Stones. She was alone and injured, so I brought her here."

An eruption of noise hit her ears as soon as the words left her mouth.

"You brought a kit into the _camp?_ " Badgerfoot exclaimed.

"Who died and made you leader?" Acornfur snarled.

"We have enough mouths to feed already." Sweetrose pointed out.

"We have enough problems as it is." Fernsplash whispered.

"It smells like a _kittypet_!" growled Whitefrost.

Rainstar signaled for silence. Her gaze was stern, yet calm. "Your intentions were good, but this kind of decision was not yours to make, Ashstripe. This decision affects the whole clan."

Ashstripe felt disappointment and guilt spread through her. "I couldn't abandon her." She murmured. Yowls of scorn pierced the air.

"It's a kittypet. It will be too soft for clan life." Lionflame called out.

"It won't last a night. Look at how weak it is." Tigerpounce noticed.

"We should just put it back where ever you got it and be done with this mess." Dapplefur suggested cruelly.

"What kind of mouse brain are you, Ashstripe? Can't you just sit vigil like a normal warrior?" Doefur sneered.

A new voice joined in, but not against her. "Maybe Ashstripe had a reason for all this. She wouldn't have done it without something motivating her." Foxcatcher's voice was disapproving but he defended her and that was what counted. Her mother and father nodded at her encouragingly and her littermates smiled at her.

Suddenly she didn't feel as panicked. After all, Starclan _had_ been on her side this time. She opened her jaws to speak but more jeers came from the clan, before Rainstar hushed them

Rainstar shook herself and straightened up. "Snowspring and Haretail. My den."

The three cats headed for the den and Ashstripe sighed wearily. Fatigue made her eyes droop, but they reopened when the kit wailed hungrily. The clan had begun to disperse, whispering angrily among themselves, casting scornful glances her way. A light brown tabby approached her. He beckoned her with a nod of his head and she carried the kit to the nursery with him. Brambletail smiled kindly at her.

"What you did was brave. Lynxpelt has offered her milk to your kit."

 _My kit?_

Ashstripe entered the cozy den. Sweetrose cast a disdainful glance at her as she walked by, but Ashstripe ignored her. Lynxpelt greeted her with a warm meow. Ashstripe placed the kit down, who, smelling the milk scent, scrabbled forward to suckle on Lynxpelt's swollen belly. The tortoiseshell began to purr, kneading on her stomach next to her two kits. Lynxpelt's amber eyes softened with fondness. "She's a sweetheart, Ashstripe. Now go get some rest." She told her.

Ashstripe had no quarrel with that and touched her nose to Lynxpelt's shoulder, before exiting the den. Most of the cats outside cast quick glances at her and Ashstripe's mood went even lower. She found herself heading towards the apprentice den, but changed her direction, a small flicker of excitement at the life of a warrior stretched out ahead of her. But her excitement faded; she ruined her first day as a warrior on a kit who might not even survive or be able to stay.

As she entered the den, she picked her way around the nests. She came across one with no scent, next to her sleeping littermates. She curled into a tight ball, tucking her nose under her tail.

She had went from being congratulated and praised to the most hated cat in the clan. In a single night. She just hoped the little tortoiseshell kittypet was worth it.

"Ashstripe!"

"Wake up, little fuzz."

Stoneclaw's voice slowly roused her from her sleep and she opened her eyes to see his green eyes staring down at her. She yawned and stretched. "What is it?"

His eyes were wide and concerned. "Rainstar says you have to take the kit home."

Ashstripe felt her stomach plummet to her paws. _But Starclan told me it would be alright? How could this happen?_ She rose to her paws and raced past her father into the clearing. Rainstar was disappearing into her den and Snowspring was trotting towards her.

"I'm sorry, Ashstripe, but Rainstar says you must take the kit back to the Twoleg place. Haretail wants to speak with you before you go."

Ashstripe dragged her paws to the medicine cat den, every step harder and harder to take. The cream colored tom met her with a sympathetic expression. All of her strength faded as she met her kin. "Haretail, what did I do wrong? Starclan led me to her! I can't just abandon her again."

At this, Haretail looked troubled, but he pressed his muzzle to hers. "If Starclan planned this, then they will decide what will become of the kit. But you must follow Rainstar's orders."  
Ashstripe nodded, tears welling in her eyes and lump in her throat. Haretail ducked down and nudged a pile of herbs towards her. "Eat these. They'll keep you from getting hungry."  
As she ate, he continued. "I've treated the kit's wound and given her herbs to ease her hunger until you find her mother." Ashstripe nodded, trembling too much to speak. Her kin licked her between her ears and she exited before she became could back out of this. Most cats were gone on patrol, but the few in the clearing watched her with wide eyes. Lynxpelt sat outside the nursery, with only the tortoiseshell between her paws. The kit looked more perked up today, her eyes open, a deep shade of blue. Her fur was clean and well-groomed and shining in the evening sun. Ashstripe felt her heart jump into her throat at the sight of the little one.

Ashstripe worked up her confidence and walked slowly over to her former mentor. Lynxpelt was staring at the tiny cat, her eyes sad and she craned her neck down to lap at the kit's head. She let a soft mew and tried to curl further into her soft grey fur. Ashstripe met her eyes and Lynxpelt nodded softly. She bent down and grabbed the kit by the scruff and began to walk towards the camp entrance.

She was stopped by someone she didn't expect; Willowflame walked slowly towards her, her movements stiff from old age. Ashstripe set the kit back down and curled her tail over the kit. Willowflame sat across from her, her tired green eyes locking with Ashstripe's.

"I know that this is hard for you, Ashstripe. You've become attached to a kit you hardly know and want her to have everything you've had since you were a kit. And don't blame Rainstar, little one. She is doing what she believes to be best for the clan- and for the kit. Starclan will watch over her, I promise you. And no matter what you choose, you will know what to do when its time." She murmured comfortingly. With a soft lick on her forehead, the elder shambled away.

Ashstripe sat still for a moment, pondering Willowflame's words. _What does she mean, 'no matter what I choose'?_ Did Willowflame know something she didn't? Picking the kit up again, Ashstripe glanced back once more. Stoneclaw, Cloudsplash, Mistycloud, and Pikeclaw sat near the warriors' den, watching her with a strange sadness and pity. Rainstar and Snowspring sat on the High Stone together, while Haretail watched on with Sunnypaw. Squirrelfoot and Willowflame sat together at the elders' den. And Foxcatcher watched her from under the High Stone, his green eyes flashing. She couldn't read his expression, but she didn't care what he thought or what the rest of the clan thought. She knew what she believed and what Starclan wanted.

She bounded out of the hollow without a glance backward and she raced towards the Sun Stones, which came into view shortly. She padded on towards where she had found the little one curled under the ferns. She passed the spot and continued on into the woods, walking aimlessly as she traveled through unfamiliar woods.


	14. Sacrifices

CHAPTER 10

Ashstripe had traveled until the moon was rising in the twilight. Then she reached a tall wooden fence that smelled of Twolegs and kittypets. The tortoiseshell had begun to cry only minutes earlier, complaining of hunger. She tucked the kit under a tall swath of grass and jumped onto the fence, digging in her claws to balance herself. She peered into the garden and spotted a strange looking cat.

It was a very slim cat, with short fur and wide blue eyes. Its fur was a creamy color, with darker paws, tail, and muzzle. It was lying stretched across an elevated flat surface near the Twoleg den. A blue collar lined its neck.

"Excuse me?" Ashstripe forced her fur to lie flat, to look as non-menacing as possible. The cat's ears twitched and she raised her head to peer curiously at Ashstripe. "Yes?"

"Do you know of a cat here that may have lost a kit? A little tortoiseshell?"

The strange cat's expression saddened. "Yes. But Rose didn't lose it. She had an unplanned pregnancy and a couple days after she gave birth she left it in the woods. I tried to convince her not to, but she wouldn't listen." Ashstripe felt despair well up inside her. "Do you know where she is?"

The cat nodded. "She's right next door. I'll take you to her if you'd like. I'm Maisy by the way."

Ashstripe gathered the kit in her jaws and followed Maisy over the side of the fence into another garden. She beckoned for Ashstripe to take cover in the bushes while the she-cat leapt onto a ledge near the Twoleg den. She pawed at the see-through material and jumped back down. Soon, a pretty mottled brown tabby emerged from an opening in the Twoleg den, a pink collar on her neck.

"What is it, Maisy?"

"There's a cat here who'd like to see you."

"It better not be Stag again, I told him to stay away-"

Ashstripe emerged from the bushes with the crying kit and set her down between her white paws. Rose's eyes widened with shock and Maisy disappeared back to her side of the fence. Ashstripe forced herself to speak, despite the nervousness in her paws. "Are you this kit's mother? I found her all alone in the wounds and I brought her back to you."

Rose stayed silent. Ashstripe continued. "Please, she's hungry and weak. She needs her mother."

Rose stiffened. "I am _not_ her mother." She snarled. Ashstripe was taken aback by her harsh tone. "But Maisy said-"

"I don't care what Maisy said. That kit was a mistake. You should've left her in the forest. She's not wanted here." Rose turned her back on Ashstripe and desperation rose up in her as the kit wailed louder. "But she's your kit!" She protested.

Rose shot her one last glare. "That's no kit of mine."

Then she was gone.

"Hush, little one. It's okay." Ashstripe tried desperately to calm the kit, but to no avail. Ashstripe felt as if the world was coming down around her. The cats she'd grown up around had turned the kit away and the kit's own mother had rejected her without a second thought.

 _This kitten is going to die,_ the thought crossed her mind before she could stop it. _I've failed you Starclan._ The kit's cries grew weaker each second and all she could do was groom the kit, hoping to soothe it.

A new voice nearly scared her out of her skin. "Need some help?"

Ashstripe's head snapped up to face a beautiful she-cat. Her eyes were a pale green, full of kindness and understanding and her fur a soft shade of gold. Tabby stripes lined her pelt and her feathery tail swept across the ground.

Her belly was round, as if she'd just kitted and a milk scent hung around her. But there were no kits in sight. The she-cat didn't wait for a reply as she moved forward and picked up the kit. Curling her body around her, the tortoiseshell immediately began to suckle at the she-cat's belly, kneading hungrily. Ashstripe laughed in relief and thankfulness. She looked up at the she-cat. "Thank you."

The she-cat smiled. "Of course. I still remember when my kits were this young. Easier to manage at this age, anyway." She raised her head to look at her. "I'm Swan, by the way." Ashstripe dipped her head to her. "I'm Ashstripe of Fireclan."

Swan nodded. "So you're one of those warrior cats, huh? Heard of them, but never met one." Her gaze settled back on the kit. "I'm assuming this is Rose's kit?" Ashstripe nodded solemnly. "She wouldn't take her back. She refused to claim her as her own." Ashstripe explained. Swan didn't seem surprised.

"I always knew she never wanted kits, but I never thought it would come to abandoning." she murmured, half to herself. Ashstripe became curious. "Do you have kits right now?" she asked. Swan smiled broadly. "Yes, they're on their first hunting trip with their father. They should return soon." She glanced at the moon in the sky. "Its late and by the looks of it, you both need rest." She picked up the kit in her jaws and beckoned her to follow. Ashstripe obeyed and trailed the she-cat all the way to a small hole in the ground, just wide enough for a large cat to fit through. Ashstripe hesitated to enter; tunnels weren't part of training in Fireclan. But as Swan disappeared with the little kit, Ashstripe tried her best to boost her confidence. Then she dived into the hole.

Her eyes adjusted to the gloom and she was so small that her shoulders barely touched the walls of the tunnel. Suddenly the tunnel widened and opened into a wide main chamber. The floor was soft and sandy, cool to the touch under her paws. Her eyes could see most everything in the cave, including the large nest made out of feathers, moss, and wide, soft ferns. It was big enough for several cats and Swan was settling down in the nest, setting the kit back down to suckle. Ashstripe walked over.

"This is amazing, Swan. How'd you ever find it?"

The golden tabby helped the kit curl up in the nest and gestured for Ashstripe to join her there. She complied, curling into the soft materials next to her new friend and the content kit.

"My mate, Jones, and I were in a rough spot. It was leaf-bare and there was very little. We didn't have a permanent home, but one day I stumbled carelessly in a hole covered by snow. It had stale rabbit scent so we climbed down here and well- the rest is history, I guess." She explained, her gaze sweeping over the walls of the cave. Ashstripe felt honored to have been invited into Swan's home; for the she-cat to trust her so much. She wondered what she should do. She wasn't going to just dump the kit on Swan and take off back to her clan. But what other options did she have? _Starclan guide me_.

Paw steps almost made Ashstripe leap to her paws, her pelt bristling. Suddenly, two balls of fur burst from the tunnel, both carrying a piece of prey. They had excitement coming off them in waves as they shoved their shoulders against each other. They froze when their eyes landed on Ashstripe and her fluffed pelt. Their eyes widened as they dropped their prey.

One was a dark tabby, dark gray with black stripes, but his paws were pure white. The other was a golden brown tabby, with darker stripes. Both cats fur was still fluffy with kit down. The brown one said cautiously, "Mama?"

Swan got to her paws and nuzzled both of the small cats. "Its alright, guys. This is Ashstripe." She leaned closer to their ears and said in a mock awe voice, "She's a warrior cat."

Both cats instantly widened their eyes even more, in awe and shock. "Woah." whispered the gray tabby. There were more foot-steps and a rough, handsome dark, smoky tabby emerged from the tunnel. He carried two more pieces of prey, which he dropped next to the kits. "Didn't know we were having company tonight." He said gruffly, looking Ashstripe up and down. His nostrils flared. "She smells like a clan cat."

Ashstripe felt like this was a good time to introduce herself. "I'm Ashstripe of Fireclan. I had rescued a kit not far from here and your mate offered to feed it for me." The tom glanced at Swan. "Rose?"

Swan nodded grimly. Jones looked back to her. "Welcome to our home then."

Swan swept her tail across her kits' backs. "This one," she started, her tail on the black tabby, "Is Liam." Her tail twisted onto the back of the gold tabby. "And this is Caspian."

Liam nodded at her. "Hi." When his brother stayed silent, he roughly shoved him with his shoulder. Caspian stopped staring with his sea blue eyes and nodded also. "Hello."

When Jones approached her, she noticed a limp in his confident gait. Her eyes traveled down his left leg; almost halfway down, pink scars were scattered across his leg and two of his toes were missing. She caught herself staring and she rose her head in embarrassment to see Jones chuckling. His stormy blue eyes glittered with amusement. "That, darling, is what happens when you tangle with a fox alone."

His voice was accented, sounding almost foreign to Ashstripe's ears. The small family stalked over to their nest and began to tuck in. Caspian and Liam settled a couple tail lengths away from where Swan and Jones were curled into each other. Ashstripe laid down on one side of the kit, who was placed so she could easily crawl to Swan if she got hungry.

"Thank you all again." Her words sounded small and frightened in her own ears. There was a muffled 'no problem' from Jones and Swan murmured, "Of course, Ashstripe. You two can stay as long as you like."

Ashstripe felt strange sleeping in a den other than one in the Fireclan camp. She pondered whether her clan wondered where she was. She hadn't planned on being gone more than one day. She rose her head when a familiar blue glow came into the cave, illuminating the chamber. "Russetsplash?" The tabby and white she-cat bounded into the cave and stopped in front of her. Ashstripe looked to her new companions, but none of them stirred.

"What am I supposed to do, Russetsplash? I failed Starclan and I failed the kit. Am I supposed to leave her with Swan? Am I supposed to convince Rose to take her back? I'm just became a warrior, how do you expect me to take all this on?" Her anger at Starclan, at Rose, at herself, came out in one long breath. She lowered her head, strong emotions making her unable to face the holy cat.

She felt a soft tail brush her chin and lift her head upwards. She looked into the eyes of Russetsplash, who kept her tail resting on Ashstripe's face. Her tone was gentle when she murmured, "Starclan can't give you all the answers you need, little one. But we can tell you that there is a warrior in that kit. We're counting on you to show that warrior to Fireclan. And no matter what, Ashstripe, you're not alone."

A peace settled over Ashstripe and she closed her eyes. When she opened them again, the cave was dark and she was laying in the nest, as if she had never risen in the first place.

She glanced around, then to the kit. _We're counting on you to show that warrior to Fireclan_. Russetsplash's words rang in her ears and a plan slowly hatched in her head. It might not appeal to her clanmates, but it would possibly ensure a spot for the kit. Ashstripe then decided that it was time for the kit to have a proper name. She touched her nose to the tortoiseshell's forehead.

"You used to belong to tame cats, who never experienced the hardships of a warrior. You are a wild cat now. You are Wildkit." The name didn't only suit her Wildkit's new life, but also her unruly, fluffy fur. The kit meowed softly, as if approving of the name.

 _"_ _It won't last a night. Look at how weak it is."_ Tigerpouce's simple statement ran through her mind again. Ashstripe was going to make sure of Wildkit's survival. No matter how long it took.


	15. I'm Coming Home

CHAPTER 11

A full moon had passed and being away from the clan for so long was torture. Ashstripe wondered every day if they had searched for her and how long, if they had. Did her siblings stay out every day to wait to see if she returned? Did they perform a vigil, to accept her as dead and move on with their lives? Did Rainstar regret not letting Wildkit stay?

Wildkit.

The little kit had definitely become stronger, surviving on Swan's milk, but she had recently been weaned off milk and had begun to move onto small bits of meat. Her fur was as crazy as her personality. She could hold herself sturdy and seemed to never run out of energy. She would constantly chase Caspian and Liam, or pounce on Jones' tail. Although he came across grumpy at first, he really was a softie for kittens. He and Swan treated Wildkit so kindly, yet the kit seemed to gravitate towards Ashstripe.

Ashstripe constantly was at play and had formed a deep bond with Wildkit. She was young yet, but seemed to understand everything Ashstripe taught her, whether it was the warrior code or not to bite Caspian's tail so hard because it hurts him. And Russetsplash had been right. There was every bit of warrior in Wildkit. In every swish of her short tail, in every crouch, every unsheathing of her claws. She was a warrior through and through. She hoped the clan would see that when they returned.

She laid in the small clearing above the cave with Swan, while Jones had gone hunting. Wildkit was chasing ferns, letting out high pitched squeals when another one would bob onto her head. Caspian and Liam wrestled just past her, trying out warrior cat battle moves Ashstripe had taught them.

For the past couple days, Ashstripe had felt an overwhelming sense of homesickness. Her heart was being tugged back home, back to her family and friends. She wanted to see them again.

She rose to her paws. "Hey, Swan, would you mind watching Wildkit for me? I have somewhere I have to go. I won't be long." The golden she-cat shook her head. "Of course not. She won't be a problem." She gave Ashstripe a knowing look and Ashstripe gave her a meow of gratitude.

With a last look at the tortoiseshell kit, Ashstripe leapt into the bushes and took off, her heart racing. Familiar scents hit her nose and she skidded to a halt as she came to the edge of the meadow. She peered cautiously out into the clearing. A group of cats were sitting on the Sun Stones, prey bones gleaming in the green leaf sun.

Her heart leapt for joy as she recognized Smokepaw and Dawnpaw. They weren't much bigger, but they seemed more relaxed and calm than all those days ago when they'd became apprentices. Patchwhisker and Birchwhisker rested with them, their mouths moving, but Ashstripe couldn't make out their words.

She waited, still, until they buried their bones and disappeared into Fireclan territory. She felt strange hiding from her own clan, but she couldn't reveal herself until she was positive Wildkit was ready for it.

She jumped over the thorn bush and streaked across the open ground, her belly low to the ground. Once she hit the forest, she scented for more patrols, but scented none. She took a route that led behind camp, where she could peer into camp without running into cats coming out. She reached the edge of the hollow and took a deep breath. She peered carefully over the side, her body hidden by large, awning ferns.

The clan wasn't very busy; after all it was sunhigh. Most cats were out training, hunting, or on patrol. The first cat Ashstripe saw however, was Sweetrose. Her belly was no longer round, but at her feet were two very small kits. One was a dark brown tabby, like Tigerpounce and the other was paler, with brown markings on its pelt. _The clan is growing so quickly!_

Her heart was pounding out of her chest when she spotted two familiar pelts. Pikeclaw and Mistycloud were pacing outside of Rainstar's den. The gray furred leader emerged and Ashstripe strained to hear what they were going to say.

"You _have_ to let us go out again, Rainstar."

"We need to find her. She's still alive, I can feel it."

Rainstar shook her head. "No. You two have been searching nonstop. You need rest. We already have cats looking."

Pikeclaw looked as if he wanted to argue, but Mistycloud shot him a look and together, faces grim, stalked off to the warriors' den. Ashstripe felt her heart break in two. In the corner of camp, hidden by shadows, laid Cloudsplash. Her tabby pelt could only be spotted by the bright white splashes. She had her chin rested on her paws and she looked tired and sad. Stoneclaw emerged from the warriors' den and curled around her, licking her ears comfortingly. Lynxpelt sat near the nursery, watching her kits play, but she seemed agitated, her tail tip twitching back and forth.

There was movement by the camp entrance and a patrol entered, Brambletail at the head. Lynxpelt raced over to him, looking at him hopefully. He shook his head regretfully. Both cats seemed to deflate, their shoulders sagging. Ashstripe watched as Haretail, Buckleap, and Foxcatcher slowly walked into camp, all looking worn. Foxcatcher stalked off to the corner of camp, stopping in front of her parents. He laid down as well and closed his eyes.

"We don't even know that she wants to come back."

Ashstripe looked down further to see Acornfur, Doefur, Badgerfoot, and Whitefrost. They were all whispering among themselves, casting brief glances over their shoulders. Doefur nodded. "We don't even know she's _alive._ "

Acornfur snorted. "Probably thought clan life was too hard and went off to stay with the Twolegs."

Ashstripe wanted nothing more than to blow her cover and shout that she _was_ alive, she _hadn't_ ditched them. But she couldn't. And it hurt, it twisted her heart in her chest. She had to go back to Swan, she had to get Wildkit. This is where she, where _they_ belonged.

She rose to her paws and began to run back through the forest, her paws barely skimming the ground. A strong scent hit her nostrils and she recognized Fireclan warriors. "Intruder!"

Ashstripe ran harder and almost collided with a dark gray tom. He looked down at her as she rubbed her sore head. "Woah, hey there." Ashstripe clambered to her paws before realizing the tom was not a Fireclan cat. "You have to go." She warned him. She could hear the Fireclan cats advancing at a rapid pace. "Why?"

 _Stupid tom!_ Ashstripe head butted him. "Go!" He seemed to get the message this time and he bolted, his tail streaming out behind him. Ashstripe followed him, but the pursuing cats didn't falter. They halted in the meadow and Ashstripe faced the tom. "You have to go. They're after me, but you don't need to get in the way."

The tom looked past her where the cats were starting to appear. Then he shoved her into the thorns before she could say anything. The patrol raced into the clearing and the tom faced them bravely, his fur flat and his expression calm.

"Hey, you! What're you doing in Fireclan territory?" Blazeheart challenged the gray tabby. His warriors fanned out behind him and Ashstripe could see Dapplefur, Tigerpounce, and Raindrop.

The tom kept his voice steady and collected. "Fire what? This is your territory? I must've stumbled into it."

Blazeheart looked unconvinced. "Then why did you run?"

"Well, you did yowl at me and start to rapidly approach. Not a great way to get a cat to stay in one place."

Blazeheart sniffed. "I'll let you off with a warning this time. Stay _out._ " The patrol turned and raced off. Once they were long gone, Ashstripe let out the breath she'd been holding. She pushed past the bushes and the dark furred tom turned around to stare down at her. "Thanks." She said, still glancing around. It felt strange running and hiding form her own clanmates, her own kin.

The tom's pale blue eyes flashed at her. "No problem, kitty." Her pelt bristled offensively and the tom backed up in surrender. "Sorry, but I don't know your name. I'm Bullet."

Ashstripe thought the name sounded strange, but she saw no harm in giving the loner her name. "Ashstripe." She replied. Bullet blinked and nodded to her. "See you later, then, kitty." He took off towards unmarked territory and Ashstripe watched him until his tail disappeared into the ferns.

Then she turned and headed back to her temporary home.

Ashstripe curled into the nest tighter, wrapping her tail around Wildkit, who was watching her with wide blue eyes. She had already talked to Swan and Jones and she told them of returning to her clan. They'd supported her readily, while Caspian and Liam had saddened and begged her not to leave.

"We need you to teach us more battle moves!" Caspian wailed. Liam's eyes had welled with tears and Ashstripe's heart had torn in half between her true home and her newfound friends.

"I promise I'll come to visit you. And besides, I think your dad knows better fighting moves than I do." She had swallowed the lump in her throat to reply. She would say her true goodbyes in the morning. That would be harder than anything she had to do in her entire life.

"Ashstripe?" A small squeak from below her chin made her glance downwards. "Yes, little one?" she answered, licking Wildkit gently on the forehead. "Why are you sad?" she murmured, a purr rising in her throat. Ashstripe paused, then replied, "We have say goodbye to Swan and her family in the morning."

"Why?"

"It's time to go home."

"Where's home?"

Ashstripe hesitated again. How much of this would Wildkit remember when she was older? Would she remember Swan and Jones and the kits?

"It's wherever we are. There are some other cats that would like to meet you." Ashstripe comforted. Her tender grooming lulled Wildkit into a soft sleep and Ashstripe laid her head across Wildkit's body, shielding her. Then she fell into a deep, troubled sleep.

Ashstripe faced her adopted family, Wildkit at her paws. Swan sat with Liam between her paws, Jones pressed closely at her side, Caspian at his feet. "Thank you all for everything. I'm so thankful. I don't know how to ever repay you." Ashstripe started, her voice catching in her throat. Swan shook her head. "It wasn't a question for us. You needed help and we gave it to you."

Jones nodded in agreement. "She's right. Good luck, lass. And goodbye little one." He leaned forward and pressed his muzzle briefly to Wildkit's. Swan did the same, while Caspian and Liam came forward. Ashstripe touched her nose to each of their ears and they purred softly. "Bye, Ash. We'll never forget you." Caspian whispered. Ashstripe knew she had to leave soon otherwise she'd never want to leave. "Hey, we'll come back and visit some time." She made a vow to herself that she would bring Wildkit back to them and she would visit them.

"I promise."

"Bye-bye, Cas and Leem." Wildkit squeaked.

Caspian and Liam's eyes lit up and they rushed back to their parents. With one last goodbye, Ashstripe led Wildkit into the woods. Her heart was sad and her paws were heavy, but they instantly felt a bit lighter when she thought of seeing all her friends and family again. She looked back where Wildkit was stumbling along under the ferns and undergrowth. She traced her shape, the small paws, her long feathery tail, the curve of her ears. She definitely had the beauty of her mother. She hoped Wildkit never wondered about that horrible cat. Rose was not her mother, not the way she treated the kit as if she were a rat. And she never wanted the kit to have to meet the real cat her mother was.

"Come on, Wildkit. We'll be home in no time."

By the time they'd reached the Sun Stones, Ashstripe had acquired a kit on her shoulders. Wildkit's paws had begun to hurt and she clambered up for a "badger ride". She paused on the wide flat stones and Wildkit slid down her back onto the warm surface. She let out a purr of surprise.

"It's warm on my paws, Ashstripe!"

"Intruder!"

Ashstripe whipped her head around and looked down the surface of the rock; directly into the face of Whitefrost. He and his patrol were running across the grassy meadow and stopped at the base of the rocks.

Ashstripe recognized Fernsplash and Tigerpounce and Foxcatcher. Her heart warmed at the sight of her old mentor, but it faded when she saw the stone cold look on his face.

"I'm not an intruder. It's me, Ashstripe. I'm back."

Whitefrost didn't bother to hide the scorn in his voice. "Well, where were you for the past moon? We wasted warrior strength looking for you and by the looks of your stomach, I'd say you've been living good. We wasted time and energy on a fat _kittypet._ "

Tigerpounce nodded in agreement. "And you didn't even bother to follow Rainstar's orders in the first place, I see. You still have that scrap of fur." Ashstripe felt her heart sink and she shrunk close to Wildkit, their words stinging more than an enemy's claws. Did following Starclan's orders take away her position in the clan? She didn't even get to enjoy her first moon as a warrior and she had to live away from her clan for a moon to strengthen Wildkit. Wasn't that punishment enough? Ashstripe looked to Fernsplash for support but the tabby she-cat wouldn't meet her eyes and Foxcatcher still had a steely glare in his eyes.

Whitefrost flicked his tail impatiently. "Just leave, Ashstripe. Fireclan doesn't need warriors who don't take clan life seriously."

Ashstripe's heart almost stopped. He couldn't do that, could he? She wanted to see her family again! Tears threatened to spill over her cheeks and Wildkit looked up at her. "Aren't we goin' home, Ashstripe?" She looked at her kit in despair.

"Come on Whitefrost. Rainstar will have your tail if you don't bring her back so she can decide what to do. Who died and made you clan leader?"

A familiar gruff voice snapped at the white tom and Whitefrost twitched his ears. Ashstripe felt her hope rise at Foxcatcher's words and she glanced at him thankfully. Yet, he still stared at her with unkind green eyes.

She hoped she got a better reaction out of her family.

Whitefrost growled then nodded. "She's an intruder so she gets treated like one." As soon as she leapt down the patrol surrounded her and Wildkit as if she was a prisoner. She suddenly never felt so alone.

Foxcatcher brought up the rear and Ashstripe turned back to look at him. "Thank you, Foxcatcher. For standing up for me." She said, only soft enough for him to hear. His ears twitched and suddenly he raised his head. His green eyes held fire.

"Do you know how worried you family was? How long your siblings searched? How long _I_ searched? We thought you were dead. But it turns out you've been alive this whole time, but you just didn't want to come back. So why now? Huh, Ashstripe? Why couldn't you just let us grieve for you and let us move on?"

Pain had crept into his voice and she hadn't expected him to become so emotional. But she had no answer for him. She shamefully lowered her head, brushing her muzzle against Wildkit's neck fur. The little kit stumbled and fell. "Ashstripe, I'm so tired. Can we stop?"

Ashstripe was feeling fatigue set in as well and before she could lean down to pick up the tortoiseshell kit in her mouth, Foxcatcher darted past her and scooped her up. "I missed you Ashstripe." He said around the mouthful of fur. "I hope this kit is worth it."

Ashstripe nodded and focused back on the trail home. _She is. I can feel it._

They reached the camp tunnel and Ashstripe paused as Foxcatcher set Wildkit back down beside her. "We're home, little one. Are you ready?" Wildkit nodded excitedly and Foxcatcher brushed past them "Why's that orange cat so grumpy, Ashstripe?"

Foxcatcher's whiskers twitched and he froze. Ashstripe smiled. "He's always grumpy Wildkit. You'll get used to it." The orange tom seemed to have the slightest ghost of a smile on his face, but then he marched into with the rest of the patrol. Ashstripe took a deep breath and together, Wildkit and Ashstripe stepped into the tunnel.


	16. A True Warrior

CHAPTER 12

If she thought the whole clan was going to be as rude and menacing as Whitefrost, she was sorely mistaken. Once the shock had subsided from the clan's faces, Ashstripe was hit by two blurs, who covered her in licks and cuffs. "Pikeclaw! Mistycloud!"

"You idiot! We were so worried about you!"

"Never disappear like that again!"

Ashstripe felt emotion choke her. "I won't. I promise."

They pulled back and Ashstripe was met by her parents, who curled around her and licked her ears. Her heart swelled as they pulled back. Wildkit looked up at Ashstripe who said in a frightened voice, "There's a lotta cats here."

Ashstripe curled her tail around the kit as Wildkit began to tremble. "Shhh, little one. They won't hurt you. It's okay." Wildkit seemed less frightened, but she still stared at the clan with wide blue eyes. Cloudsplash looked down at the kit. "You kept her." she murmured, her eyes shining. Ashstripe purred loudly. "Of course, Cloudsplash. I couldn't abandon her."

Her father nodded approvingly at her. Then the crowd parted and Rainstar stepped forward. Her gaze was calm but disappointed as they fell on Wildkit. "Ashstripe-" she began. But then Ashstripe did something she never in her life thought she would do.

"Rainstar, you must listen to me." She interrupted her leader.

Rainstar seemed taken aback, but she stayed silent and she waited for Ashstripe to continue. So she did. Speaking loud enough for the entire clan to hear, she continued, "That night of my vigil, Russetsplash visited me and led me to this kit. She told me I must do whatever it takes to convince you to let her stay. But once you ordered me to take her back to Twolegplace, I knew I couldn't disobey Starclan's wishes."

All the clan cats were attentive now and Rainstar's gaze was focused only on her. "So, I decided to stay away until she was strong enough to prove that she could become a warrior. Russetsplash came to me again and told me that I would have to make the final decision, but that this kit was born a warrior and she was no mistake wandering into Fireclan's paws. So, that's why I stayed away so long. Punish me any way you want, but please, give Wildkit a chance."

Rainstar's eyes lit with curiosity. "Wildkit?"

Ashstripe nodded. "I met her kittypet mother and she wanted nothing to do with her. That's when I realized that her kit was no longer going to be a tame cat, but live the life of a warrior. In the wild. Hence, Wildkit." She explained. Rainstar nodded slightly, her emotions unreadable.

Suddenly, a loud yowl called out.

"How do we know she won't run off again when times get tough?"

Acornfur pushed through the crowd, as did Doefur, Whitefrost and Tigerpounce. Pikeclaw and Mistycloud pressed closer to her sides. Doefur nodded with a sneer. "Besides, she disobeyed your orders, Rainstar. She deserves to be banished, along with her runt of a kit."  
Protests rose up before Rainstar could reply.

"She's one of the most loyal cats I know!" Bristlethorn shot back.

"Yeah, sis. We grew up with Ashstripe. Do you not remember that?" Buckleap asked.

"Yes she betrayed Rainstar's orders, but she followed Starclan's!" Lynxpelt pointed out.

"We have no right to quarrel with Starclan." Squirrelfoot added.

"You should be ashamed, you four. Ashstripe did nothing that makes her deserve banishment. She wanted to be a warrior as much as all of us, but she gave that up for the will of Starclan and for Wildkit. If that's not loyal or brave, I don't know what is." Haretail meowed wisely.

Snowspring looked to her leader questioningly. "Rainstar?"

Rainstar ignored her and bounded across the clearing, before leaping onto the High Stone.

The clan turned their heads and faced her, waiting eagerly for her judgment. Ashstripe curled her tail tighter around Wildkit, hope fluttering like a trapped bird in her chest. Rainstar's eyes swept over the clan and settled on a spot at the top of the hollow. Ashstripe followed her stare and found herself staring at a faint outline of a cat with orange splashes. She nodded softly and Ashstripe watched as her body seemed to evaporate and fade away with the wind.

"Didja see that starry cat, Ashstripe?"

Ashstripe bent her head to give a soft lick to Wildkit. "Yes, little one. I saw her."

Rainstar's voice trembled as she spoke, "The warrior code states that we never turn away a kit in need, no matter where they come from. And now, this kit needs us. I don't know how I didn't see that the first time. Ashstripe followed the warrior code when I didn't and I respect her greatly for it. I welcome Wildkit as cat of Fireclan."

There were a few grumbles among the clan and Rainstar raised her tail for silence. "But," she added. "Ashstripe will not go unpunished." Ashstripe knew she deserved punishment, but I didn't really matter. Wildkit now belonged to Fireclan. The past moon of raising a kit fell from her shoulders as it was finally paid off. But she felt a shudder of anxiety run through her, wanting to know what her consequence was.

"In response to her actions, Ashstripe will be taking care of Wildkit and the queen who cares for her. She will change their bedding, bring them prey, and cater to every need they have." Ashstripe couldn't help but let out a breath of relief. This punishment seemed harmless; it wasn't as if she hadn't already done that for Swan when she had been caring for Wildkit.

The clan took Rainstar's order as a dismissal and dispersed into their separate dens. Ashstripe craned her neck to gently push Wildkit forward. "Come on, I'll show you your nest." Wildkit stumbled forward, Ashstripe walking behind her.

"I won't be sleeping with you?" Her voice was small and scared. Ashstripe crouched so she was on Wildkit's level. "Not anymore little one. But, your new nest is with a good friend of mine. She'll take good care of you, as will I." Wildkit seemed uncertain, but she continued forward until they reached the nursery. Lynxpelt was outside the den, waiting patiently. Brambletail sat next to her, his eyes trailing downwards to the kit walking in front of her.

"Hi there, Wildkit. I'm Lynxpelt."

"Hi." Wildkit looked up at her former mentor and her mate. "Are you Ashstripe's friend?" Lynxpelt nodded. "Come along, little one. You'll see Ashstripe in the morning. I have a couple kits you need to meet."

Wildkit's expression brightened immediately and she turned back to Ashstripe as if asking permission. Ashstripe first nuzzled her, then nodded. "See you tomorrow." She murmured. Wildkit smiled her little smile, then disappeared into the den. Lynxpelt gave her a tender look, then followed suit. Ashstripe fell into step with Brambletail on the way back to the warriors' den.

"You know, Ashstripe, a lot of the cats in the clan respect you for all this. Especially the parents of kits." He said, glancing towards her. Ashstripe could see Acornfur's green-eyed stare from the den and replied, "It doesn't feel like it."

"Well, I sure do."

Ashstripe paused outside the den, facing Brambletail. "Ashstripe, when that kit needed someone most, Fireclan turned it down without a fight and for that I'm ashamed. But you. . .you stayed away from the clan for a moon just to make sure Wildkit survived, no matter what your orders had been."

Ashstripe felt her ear tips grow hot with his praise. "Thank you, Brambletail. It was just the right thing to do." Brambletail chuckled and touched his tail to her shoulder. "That's exactly why you're going to make a great warrior. No matter what, you go with what's right. Goodnight, Ashstripe."

Brambletail gave her a kind smile and disappeared into the den. Ashstripe pondered his words for a moment. A clatter of rocks interrupted her and she turned to see Rainstar about to pad up to her den. "Rainstar!" Ashstripe bounded over to meet the leader. When she looked at the she-cat in the pale silver moonlight, she seemed older somehow, worn and tired. "I was thinking," Ashstripe began softly. "I never finished my vigil the night I became a warrior."

Rainstar smiled faintly. "Go ahead, Ashstripe. I'm sure your siblings will hunt for Lynxpelt tomorrow."

Ashstripe dipped her head respectfully and turned away, padding to the center of the clearing. She heard Rainstar take the last couple steps up to the ledge and suddenly the camp was silent, besides the occasional snore or meow in sleep. Crickets sang in the distant forest and an owl hooted somewhere far away. A light breeze rustled Ashstripe's fur and for the first time since the day she received her name, she felt like a true warrior.


	17. Missing

CHAPTER 13

The leaves were beginning to turn red and orange and brown and falling ever so slowly from the trees, littering the forest floor and creating playthings for kits in the hollow. Wildkit had just turned three moons and was just as playful as Ashstripe had been at that age. She sat watching the kit now, who was playing with Rootkit and Finchkit.

"Follow me, Fireclan warriors!" Wildkit called loudly, her denmates chasing close behind. They darted under the old pine tree, barely visible beneath the low-hanging branches. Ashstripe could almost see three other kits, one dark gray, one white as snow, one with eyes the color of ashes.

Two more smaller kits gave chase, pausing in the clearing. Duskkit and Moosekit were only a moon younger but just as energetic. All five kits played together well, though Tigerpounce's kits did occasionally call Wildkit a kittypet. No doubt language picked up from their father. And Ashstripe noticed the dark stares sent towards the small kit and the whispers about her. Either she ignored them, or she didn't notice, because Wildkit was never deterred by their jibes and stares. Though Ashstripe couldn't say the same for herself. She had, on more than one occasion, snapped angrily at Acornfur or Doefur or even Whitefrost.

Ashstripe had agreed to watching the kits today. Lynxpelt and Sweetrose had been tired of being cooped up in their dens, so Ashstripe had offered to watch the kits while they went out with their mates for a while. Silverheart had went with them as well, back in the nursery since she found out she was expecting again with Lionflame.

"Ow! Moosekit!"

Ashstripe's instincts kicked in and she stood up and peeked inside the kitten hideout.

Moosekit was sitting on top of Wildkit, his wide paws planted on her shoulders. "Come on kittypet! Aren't you any stronger?"

Wildkit struggled harder to get up, but failed each time and Moosekit laughed. Finchkit bristled. "Let her go, you big mousebrain!"

Rootkit mimicked her. "Yeah, you're just being mean!"

Ashstripe decided it was time to intervene. "Moosekit!" The tabby tom jumped in surprise and Wildkit shoved him off, spitting at him. "Ha! I got you!"

"Outside, now. All of you."

The five kits walked outside slowly, tails dragging in the dust. Ashstripe felt irritation and anger welling up in her and she whirled on Moosekit. "Why are you so mean to Wildkit? She's a cat like you are. Why do you treat her like she's different?" Moosekit shrugged. "Everyone else does."

Ashstripe wanted to retort back to the kit, but found that she couldn't. She knew everyone treated Wildkit different. Or at least the arrogant cats in the clan did. "Wildkit is _not_ different. She's our sister!" Finchkit defended her adopted sibling. Ashstripe felt uncertainty rise in her with each passing moment.

"That's not true. Tigerpounce told me that Wildkit lived with Twolegs." Duskkit replied nonchalantly. Finchkit and Rootkit looked back at Ashstripe and she realized they were looking to her for support. Wildkit had her head lowered, her paws shuffling and she sniffled every few seconds.

"Moosekit, Duskkit, go get a new story from the elders' den. You too, Finchkit and Rootkit. I need to talk to Wildkit for a minute." The four kits raced off, Finchkit and Rootkit exchanging looks as they headed towards the older cats.

Ashstripe led Wildkit behind the warriors' den and stopped, looking down at the kit. Wildkit refused to meet her eyes. "Why do they call me a kittypet, Ashstripe? I'm a warrior kit, right?"

"Well, Wildkit. Do you remember Swan?"

"I remember her. She fed me and I played with her kits. Caspian and Leem."

"Liam, Wildkit."

"Liam. And their daddy, Jones, was always so kind to me. How come I never see them here?"

"Because they're loners, Wildkit. They helped me take care of you for a while when the clan wouldn't take you in." Ashstripe hated having to tell Wildkit of her origins so bluntly, but she knew no other way to tell her. The kit's brilliant blue eyes widened. "What do you mean, 'take me in'?"

"When you were just little, I found you in the woods, but Rainstar told me to take you back to your mother. Instead, I stayed away for a moon and raised you before bringing you home." Ashstripe explained as simply as she could. But then Wildkit asked the one question she'd been trying to avoid.

"So you're not my real mommy?"

"No, little one." Ashstripe's heart broke in two.

"Then who is?"

"A cat named Rose. She was a. . .well she was a kittypet. But she didn't want you, Wildkit. She gave you up." When Wildkit's ears flattened, Ashstripe quickly added, "But we want you, Wildkit. Fireclan wants you."

The fury in Wildkit's eyes surprised Ashstripe and the tortoiseshell's fur bristled with anger. "Oh yeah? That's why they all whisper about me and stare at me? No one wants me here!" With her last growl, she turned and bolted to the nursery. Ashstripe watched her go, knowing there was nothing she could say right now to ease her pain.

 _I want you here._

The words remained unspoken.

Ashstripe sighed deeply, her chest tight with emotion. She walked out and looked around the clearing. She spotted a snowy white pelt near the fresh-kill pile and she called out her sister's name. Mistycloud trotted over happily, but her mood faded when she seemed to notice Ashstripe's current mood.

"Aww, Ashstripe, what's wrong?"

"Don't worry about. Look, can you just keep an eye on the kits for me? I need to go for a walk."

"Sure. But you can talk to me if you need to."

"I know."

Ashstripe let out a grateful meow and padded out of camp, taking in slow deep breaths. She began a slow pace towards Sun Stones, her pelt warmed by the leaf-fall sun and the soft feel of fallen leaves tickled her paws. Her mood settled at neutral and she tried to keep her mind off Wildkit.

Her paws took her in their own direction and soon the feathery feeling of long meadow grass alerted her of where she was. Ashstripe looked out across the field and could see a patrol on the far side inside Darkclan territory.

She watched them mark their side of the border, and as they raced away deep into Darkclan pines, Ashstripe walked out towards the flat stone hill. A couple clouds blotted out the sun and Ashstripe shivered. She could smell rain on the way and she fluffed her pelt as thunder rolled over her. She found a sheltered cut in the Sun Stones and laid down inside. There was a soft sound of pattering and the rain came in sheets, Ashstripe barely able to see the tree line.

She felt a peace settle over her as she listened to the storm and all her worries about Wildkit faded away. She was going to a place where she could be in control of all things, a place where all things were okay.

And the thunder rolled.

Ashstripe was wrong about her dreams. She stood on a rock that jutted out above the trees, high enough that she could see straight down into her camp, she could see the Great Cave, the Twolegplace, and the other clan camps. She could even see the Star Rock. She glanced next to her and was surprised to see a small tawny cat about her size standing next to her. She was a beautiful cat, with sleek striped fur and sparkling blue eyes the color of a green-leaf sky.

The cat looked to her, then back out towards the great expanse of territories. What Ashstripe saw when she looked back out scared her more than anything. She saw nothing but bare trees, desolate land, dust being blown across the land with a strong gust of wind.

But that wasn't what scared her. What drove fear deep into her heart was the bones. The gleaming cat skulls and bones were spread everywhere, in every camp, the sacred place and the gathering place. All the cats she'd seen milling about where nothing but piles of rotted flesh and flies.

Ashstripe gasped and took a step back, glancing at the she-cat. She looked at Ashstripe with a warning in her eyes. Then her outline began to fade, the last gleam being her bright blue eyes. Ashstripe looked down and to her horror, saw her paws disintegrating. Her bones stuck out like crooked white branches. She yowled in fright.

And jumped awake.

It was still raining hard when she opened her eyes and her pelt was slightly damp from where the wind had blown the rain in her small shelter. She stretched and yawned, her heart still hammering in her chest. Her dream was still fresh in her mind and she glanced at her paws to make sure they were still there.

"Ashstripe!"

She could barely hear her name being called over the wind and the rain and the thunder, but she heard it well enough. She jumped forward out into the pouring rain and almost straight into Pikeclaw, who she hadn't seen in the dim light.

He was panting hard, his dark gray pelt plastered to his skin and his eyes were wide and worried. Ashstripe immediately felt troubled by his expression. "What's wrong? What's happened?" He paused to take a deep breath, then answered, his voice strained, "It's Mistycloud. Her and the kits are missing."

Panic replaced Ashstripe's residual fear and she nodded for Pikeclaw to lead the way home. The forest floor was slippery and Ashstripe's paws were muddied and her claws were sore by the time they reached the hollow. When she arrived, most of the cats were gathered in the clearing. Lynxpelt was back, looking frantic, Brambletail giving her comforting licks every once in a while. Stoneclaw and Cloudsplash looked worried as well, Foxcatcher pacing nearby. Rainstar and Snowspring were talking quietly together, Haretail at their sides, Sunnypaw hovering nearby. Ashstripe could see Sweetrose peering out of the nursery, her two kits looking out between her paws.

Stoneclaw spotted her first. "Thank goodness. I thought you were missing too." His relief warmed Ashstripe, but she returned her focus to the problem at hand. She and Pikeclaw milled about the clearing, rain spattering their already soaked pelts. Finally, Rainstar turned to face them.

"Ashstripe, would you like to lead one of the search patrols?"

Ashstripe felt her head spin. _Me? In charge of a whole patrol?_ She nodded quickly and Rainstar gave her a slight dip of the head. "Take whomever. You'll be going towards the Great Cave and towards the Darkclan border."

Ashstripe dipped her head again and turned to the warriors. She looked immediately to Pikeclaw and he smiled in response. The second cat she called to was Foxcatcher. His sense of smell was great, even if the scent has been washed away by the rain. He met her and readily agreed, flicking rain from his ears. Lynxpelt approached her, but Ashstripe saw the fear and determination in her eyes and promptly shook her head.

"What? Of course I'm coming with you."

"No, I can't take you. I need warriors who will follow the warrior code and a frightened mother won't." She explained, no matter how much she felt guilty for it. The gray she-cat looked as if she wanted to argue, but Foxcatcher interceded. "She's right. Don't worry, we'll find your kits."

Lynxpelt seemed to hesitate, but Brambletail pressed against her. She nodded sadly and turned away to the nursery, her tail drooping. Ashstripe's heart sank, but Brambletail smiled at her. "She'll be okay. Take care of my kits, okay?"

Ashstripe nodded and he walked away to join his mate. Ashstripe called to Stormwhisker, Nightshadow, and Leaffrost. Content with her warrior choices, Ashstripe raced out of camp, her slew of warriors, following closely behind. They stopped every once in a while, checking to see if any of the cats could pick up a scent. They were halfway to the Great Cave when Nightshadow called Ashstripe back.

He was staring at a spot on the ground near a tree, where it was muddy but rain couldn't obscure tracks. In the mud, were a set of fresh tiny paw prints. A familiar scent hung around the tree and Ashstripe would recognize her sister's scent anywhere. "The kits were here." Stormwhisker noted, his nose in the air. "Mistycloud, too."

Pikeclaw's face became grim. "They got really far, but obviously Mistycloud wasn't here at the same time. She must've found the prints like we did." He commented. Foxcatcher jerked his head in the direction of the paw prints. "Then we should continue to go that way."

The patrol looked to her and she realized they were waiting for her to give orders. She wasn't used to this. "We'll go with Foxcatcher's idea. They're headed towards the Great Cave. Maybe they're using it as shelter." She flicked her tail for the cats to follow her and they pelted through the woods. As they still came across nothing, Ashstripe felt despair well in her. _If I had never told Wildkit about where she came from! She would've never dragged Finchkit and Rootkit into this mess. My sister wouldn't be missing._

When they stopped at the Great Cave, the cast began to search, around the mouth of the giant cave. As Ashstripe snuck towards the top of the rock, Foxcatcher's ginger pelt flashed by her. "It wasn't your fault you know." He told her. Ashstripe flattened her ears. "What wasn't?"

"I overheard your conversation with Wildkit. And I can tell your blaming yourself." Ashstripe felt annoyance bubble up. "Oh really? And you know me so well?" She muttered back. He tilted his head slightly, his eyes narrowed. "Ashstripe I –"

An explosion of hisses and snarls sounded from below them and Foxcatcher and her both leapt down to see Nightshadow squaring off with a dark gray tabby tom with ice blue eyes. Familiar ice blue eyes. His gaze was calm and he faced Nightshadow with a cocky coolness. His focus shifted to the arrival of new cats and he started when his gaze settled on her.

"Hey, kitty. Call off your minions, would you?"

Nightshadow's hiss was incredulous. " _Minions?_ " On the other side of her Foxcatcher growled questioningly at her. " _Kitty?_ "

Ashstripe sighed. Bullet sat on his haunches and Nightshadow tensed again, getting into a battle stance. The handsome tom looked at her. "Come on, you owe me." She flattened her ears when Foxcatcher further exclaimed, "You _owe_ him?"

Pikeclaw came up at her shoulder. "Who is he, Ashstripe? You know him?"

Ashstripe lashed her tail. "Yes, I know him. He helped me out of a. . .close situation back when I was away. We don't have time for this." Foxcatcher grunted ill-temperedly and Pikeclaw seemed reluctant. She swung her gaze back to Bullet, who was staring at her with a smug expression that she wanted to claw off his face. "Bullet, Have you seen a white she-cat and two kits?"

Bullet scratched behind his ear with a hind paw and Ashstripe cursed him for his nonchalant attitude. As he stayed silent longer, there was a snarl and suddenly Foxcatcher was in his face. "Listen, here Bullet. Those cats could be in danger and one is Ashstripe's sister and another is her adopted kit. So you either help us or we send your tail in the other direction."

Ashstripe wasn't particularly shocked by Foxcatcher's reaction, but this was definitely a first. Usually he was just silently angry, not outburst angry. Leaffrost tried to interrupt. "Just tell us if you saw them or not."

Ashstripe couldn't help but add in, "Please, Bullet."

The tom's cool attitude changed; he suddenly straightened and ignored Foxcatcher. "I saw the kits first. They wandered towards the pines and went into that clan's territory." He flicked his tail towards Darkclan's border and Ashstripe felt her heart hammer against her ribcage. "Then the she-cat came and found them, but they didn't get far before a group of cats led them away." Bullet finished his story with a couple brief licks on his chest.

Ashstripe exchanged looks with her patrol. Darkclan was the last place they needed Mistycloud and the kits.

She dipped her head to Bullet. "Thank you. I guess we're even now."

His eyes held amusement and mischief. "I guess so, kitty."

Ashstripe held her head high and Bullet stalked past them and she could barely feel his tail sweep past her. They watched as he disappeared on the edge of the Darkclan-Fireclan border. She found herself staring at the spot where he'd disappeared and Stormwhisker's call brought her back to reality. "So what do we do now?"

Nightshadow twitched his whiskers. "How can we even trust Bullet? He could be leading us into a trap."

Leaffrost sniffed. "Not every cat is out to get us, you know."

Foxcatcher nodded in agreement with Nightshadow. "Nightshadow's right. Bullet was just some rogue who likes to stir up clan affairs. We shouldn't trust him." Pikeclaw tilted his head. "But why would he help Ashstripe if all he wanted to do was cause problems? Why would he need to lead us astray?"

Ashstripe butted into the conversation. "Stop arguing and listen to me. I'm going into Darkclan territory and confronting Moonstar about them. Meet me at the Sun Stones. If I don't return by sundown, send a patrol after me."

Immediately Pikeclaw bristled. "I'm already missing one sister; I don't want to lose the other." Ashstripe pressed her muzzle to his shoulder briefly. "Darkclan has no reason to hurt us. I'll be fine, Pikeclaw."

She could see Nightshadow, Leaffrost and Stormwhisker nodding, but Pikeclaw and Foxcatcher were silent. Finally, Pikeclaw dipped his head. "Okay. But not one minute after sundown." He said in a mock stern voice.

They all began to head towards Fireclan territory, led by Pikeclaw. Ashstripe stayed, his stare angry and cold. "Don't try and change my mind, Foxcatcher. I'm doing this and you can't stop me."

He bared his teeth before snapping, "You don't have to play the hero all the time, Ashstripe. This wasn't your fault. Let Rainstar decide what to do. We'll go back to camp and-"

"No, Foxcatcher. I'm going. That's that. I know I'm not the hero, but I have to try for my sister and Wildkit and Lynxpelt's kits. I'll be back in no time. Okay?" She cut him off, then waited for an answer. Foxcatcher narrowed his eyes, as if he couldn't believe that his tiny former apprentice would dare stand up to him like this. Then he seemed to relent. "Okay. But I won't be coming back to camp if you don't come back."

He stared at her a moment longer, then bolted into the bushes towards the Sun Stones. Ashstripe watched him go, pondering his words, before turning and padding into the dark pines of Darkclan.


	18. Found and Forgiven

Ashstripe was terrified. She'd only ever battled Darkclan once and that was enough to make her want to pelt back to the safety of Fireclan camp. But now she was in the heart of the ferocious clan, invading their very borders and asking for trouble.

She held her chin high as she struggled to get a grip. She was doing this for Wildkit, Finchkit, and Rootkit. She was doing this for Mistycloud. She was doing this for Lynxpelt and Brambletail. She was doing this for her clan. And she was never more scared in her life.

The ground under her paws was strange; it was spongy and soft, pine needles cushioning the ground where she walked. The sun didn't seem to touch the forest floor, shadows hiding behind every tree and Ashstripe shivered. And not just from the cold. She noticed there was a sort of beauty to the forest though. It was peaceful and different. She was starting to believe the elders' awful stories weren't true when a heavy force slammed into her from behind and her muzzle was pressing into the needles. She hissed with pain when the ends pierced her muzzle.

She could feel blood welling on one shoulder where claws had skidded across her skin and it pulsed slightly, pain flaring form the open wound. Ashstripe lied still though, not wanting to pose a threat to the warrior.

"A Fireclan warrior, huh? After our prisoners, are you?" A she-cat's soft voice whispered menacingly in her ear and a call from somewhere in the woods made the cat above her loosen her grip.

Ashstripe thrusted upwards, throwing the she-cat into the air. She turned to face a dark brown tabby she-cat and she forced her fur to lie flat and to not stand in a threatening position.

"Skycreek?"

"Over here, Emberpelt!"

A dark gray tabby tom and a small apprentice, silver-furred with ice blue eyes bounded across the pine floor. They stopped in front of Ashstripe and the small apprentice fluffed her fur at her. She didn't seem hardly past six moons, newly apprenticed, with kit-fluff lining his immature face.

"A Fireclan cat." Skycreek nodded at her, her dark blue eyes on fire. Emberpelt beheld her silently and Ashstripe forced herself to speak up. "I'm here for my clanmates." She was surprised that she hadn't stuttered. Emberpelt's amber eyes flashed and he flicked his tail. "Follow me and don't argue." He growled intimidatingly. Ashstripe complied and Skycreek took up the rear.

Ashstripe tried not to focus too much on their surroundings; she wasn't here to scope out the territory, so she didn't want the Darkclan cats to think that was what she was doing. She just focused on the needles under her paws and tried not to think about the pain from her newly acquired wound.

Soon, she scented an overwhelming smell of Darkclan and when she looked up from her paws, she found herself in a small ravine. Dark pelted cats stared at her as she walked through camp. And for a fleeting moment, Ashstripe was back home, kits playing near the nursery, apprentices tussling, elders sharing tongues, warriors swapping battle stories. Mates lying close together lovingly at the edge of camp and siblings causing havoc on the younger apprentices, parents scolding their young. It was almost like home and she realized how similar they all really were.

Emberpelt nodded to the apprentice and Skycreek and they both wandered back to edges of camp, while he led Ashstripe towards a huge fallen tree at the end of the ravine. Several branches had been woven into the top of the tree, forming a tightly packed den. Emberpelt paused outside and called a greeting. When a reply sounded, he took Ashstripe inside.

The den was small and cozy, a fresh moss smelling of Darkclan in the corner. The leader of the clan was sitting in the center of the den, her silver pelt sleek and slightly bristled.

Her eyes were blue ice as she observed Ashstripe. "So, come to reclaim your clanmates?"

Ashstripe dipped her head in respect, then nodded. "Yes, Moonstar."

Moonstar chuckled. "A Fireclan cat with manners. You don't have quite the sharp tongue our guest does." Ashstripe knew she was referring to Mistycloud. Her sister had every bit of Fireclan wit in her body.

Moonstar narrowed her eyes. "Well, you can take your clanmates back," Ashstripe bent her head again. "Thank you-"

"On one condition."

Ashstripe's heart sank. How did she not see that one coming? Of course they would want to benefit; they were Darkclan cats. When Ashstripe looked up at her without replying, she continued. "Tell Rainstar we will only return her clanmates if we are given the Sun Stones."

"But-" Ashstripe caught herself before she could make things worse. Moonstar peered at her curiously. "You're Ashstripe, right? Pikeclaw and Cloudsplash's kit?"

She nodded. Moonstar had the ghost of a smile on her face and Emberpelt grunted from beside Ashstripe. "Your parents are good cats. And I'm assuming that white she-cat we have is your sister, hmm?" Again, Ashstripe nodded. Moonstar's eyes glinted.

"Then I'm assuming you'll do everything to convince Rainstar of my proposal. We'll be at the meadow at sun high tomorrow to receive Rainstar's answer."

Ashstripe swallowed. She dipped her head again, heart hammering. Moonstar dismissed them and Emberpelt led her back out. Ashstripe whipped her head back and forth, trying to figure out where Mistycloud and the kits were being held. Her eye caught a white pelt and she heard a familiar squeaky voice.

"When are we going home?"

"We would be home if you hadn't ran off."

Ashstripe stopped. She could see her family, sitting under some ferns. They had prey with them and moss had been supplied. Ashstripe felt a wave of gratitude that Darkclan weren't all as bad as she'd been led to believe. Emberpelt barked an order at her and she followed him again, watching the spot where the Fireclan cats rested. Wildkit was laying down, her expression downcast and sad. _I'll be back for you, little one. I promise._

Emberpelt and Skycreek halted at the border. Ashstripe was limping by this point, her shoulder bothering her more than she'd like to admit. And she hadn't missed the glances cast sidelong at her by Emberpelt. They sent her across the border and she slowly made her way towards the stones where her clanmates were lounging. She could see them all, Pikeclaw sitting on top, his eyes scanning the clearing, Stormwhisker, Leaffrost, Nightshadow all lying across the rocks. Foxcatcher paced nearby, a track made in the grass from his paws.

Pikeclaw spotted her first and he dove off the rock and sprinted towards her. "Are they there? Why aren't they with you?"

The other patrol cats raced over to her. She looked at them wearily. "They're there. But Moonstar wanted me to give Rainstar a message."

Foxcatcher eyed her. "You're hurt." A dangerous gleam set aflame in his eyes. Ashstripe shrugged it off, biting back a yelp of pain. "I'm fine." She reassured them. Leaffrost seemed uncertain, exchanging a glance with Nightshadow. Stormwhisker flicked his tail. "Then we should probably head back."

Ashstripe nodded to Pikeclaw and he took the lead, the patrol breaking into a run after him. Ashstripe ran after him, but her shoulder kept her from keeping up well and Foxcatcher had dropped back next to her. "You're an idiot." He growled.

Ashstripe didn't reply and gathered her strength to jump over a stream. When her paws touched ground on the other side, her shoulder gave out. "Fox dung!" She cursed aloud. Foxcatcher leapt across and stared down at her. She glared back and after a few moments, he shook his head roughly. "Come on." He nudged her to her paws and she ran a little slower, her former mentor keeping pace with her.

"Next time you want to risk your life, I'm going too." He muttered next to her.

Ashstripe sat with Sunnypaw, who was applying a marigold salve to her wound. Ashstripe winced with each paw stroke, until the medicine cat apprentice was finished. Foxcatcher and Pikeclaw sat across from her, their heads low and ears flat against their head.

"Just try to stay off it for a couple days. It should heal fine." The tortoiseshell suggested sternly. Ashstripe nodded at her friend, before lying down, tucking her paws beneath her.

"What do you think Rainstar will do?"

Foxcatcher seemed baffled. "Do you think she has an option? Of course she'll give up the Stones."

Ashstripe shook her head. "No, I mean when they're back. Even if she didn't mean to, Wildkit caused this." Pikeclaw and Foxcatcher exchanged a glance, but didn't say anything. Sunnypaw lied down and pressed her pelt against Ashstripe. "If Starclan wanted Wildkit in the clan so bad, then they'll protect her. Besides, every kit gets into trouble. Wildkit isn't the first or the last."

Pikeclaw smirked. "Yeah. I can remember a kit that would try and sneak out of camp every half-moon." Ashstripe shot him an amused glance. "I wasn't the only one, _Pikestar._ "

Sunnypaw chuckled. "You kits were something else. I wondered where Wildkit had gotten it from." Ashstripe laughed with them, but inside, she was in turmoil. They spoke of Wildkit as if she were Ashstripe's kit. Of course, she'd wanted to have kits, but not so soon, even if they were adopted. She was barely a warrior and she hadn't planned on having a kit until-well-a long time from now. She couldn't handle it; it was costing her so much.

But Wildkit's innocent blue eyes popped into her mind and she couldn't help but feel a strong emotion in her throat; a feeling she recognized as love. She was all Wildkit had. No matter how hard it got, Starclan had promised to be with them.

"Let all cats who can catch their own prey gather beneath the High Stone for a clan meeting!"

Rainstar's call startled Ashstripe out of her thoughts. She got to her paws and slowly made her way to the clearing with the other three cats. Sunnypaw took a seat on one side of her, Pikeclaw and Foxcatcher on the other side.

"As most of you know, Wildkit, Finchkit, Rootkit, and Mistycloud have gone missing. I sent a search patrol out today and they came back with the news that the four had wandered across the border and are now held hostage by Darkclan." Rainstar's last sentence was punctuated with loud yowls of anger. Ashstripe flinched when she heard Lynxpelt the loudest. She'd promised she'd bring the kits back and she'd failed.

"They've offered to meet us at the Sun Stones to trade. The rocks for our cats."

Some clan members yowled protests, some grumbled in reluctant agreement and others just nodded. Stoneclaw stood up, looking around at his clanmates. "Think, Fireclan. These are our clanmates. They are more important than some warm stones and a meadow. Besides, the Stones can always be won back."

More cats began to see the sense in her father's words and the clan settled down, refocusing their attention to Rainstar. Sunnypaw leaned over and whispered in Ashstripe's ear, "Hopefully they win it back soon. It's the only place in our territory that grows catmint." Ashstripe felt even worse; her clan might not have a cure for greencough because of her. She nodded to Snowspring at her side and the deputy spoke up. "Tomorrow morning, at dawn, Rainstar will be leading a patrol to the Sun Stones. Stoneclaw, Brambletail, Riverbreeze, and Bristlethorn will be escorting her."

Ashstripe noticed that the leading cats had only picked the cats that wouldn't be likely to start a fight. But she was slightly angered to not have been chosen to go. She wanted to be there when Wildkit finally came home.

The meeting was dismissed and Ashstripe left her friends to find Snowspring. Her shoulder ached as she darted across the damp clearing to the gray and white she-cat. "Snowspring!"

The deputy turned to face Ashstripe and she immediately knew Snowspring had been expecting this. "Ashstripe, you're already injured and you've had to deal with enough lately. We want you to stay here."

Ashstripe bristled. " _I_ don't want to stay here! I need to be there for Wildkit. I promised her, Snowspring. I promised her." Her last sentence was frail and hopeful. Snowspring sighed heavily. "I'll talk to Rainstar, Ashstripe, but I can't promise you anything." The deputy padded away to Rainstar's den, as Sunnypaw drew up next to her.

"I can't believe you, Ashstripe." She muttered. Ashstripe smiled. "I can't either." She said her goodnights to the medicine cat apprentice, then she sat in the center of the clearing, looking up at the claw moon. The stars twinkled down at her, a million Starclan cats watching over her.

Most of the clan was in their nest and Ashstripe found herself alone in the clearing. Blazeheart stood guard at the camp entrance and a soft falling of rocks announced Snowspring's exit from Rainstar's den. The she-cat stopped behind Ashstripe and said, "I don't know how, but you've convinced Rainstar to take you. Good night, Ashstripe."

There was a brief spike of triumph in Ashstripe as she looked back up to the stars. A voice in her ear almost made her leap to her paws. "Mouse brain."

Ashstripe glared at the ginger tom. "Could you maybe not try to sneak up on me?"

Foxcatcher sat next to her, his green eyes angry and the fur along his spine bristling. "You heard Sunnypaw! Stay off your paws for a couple days. Not go rushing back out into matters that Rainstar has under control." He growled.

Ashstripe retaliated, exploding on him. "If it was Spikepaw, you would do it! If it was Pinekit, you would do it! If it were Petalthorn or Dewpelt, you would do it! Foxcatcher, if Wildkit were Tawnypaw, you would do anything! Why can't you let me do the same? Why am I any different from the rest of the warriors? I made an oath to protect and defend this clan and that includes Wildkit. And you can't do anything to stop me from doing what I feel is right. So leave me alone, Foxcatcher."

She could see Blazeheart's ears twitch, but at this point she didn't care what any cat thought. Foxcatcher was silent and he wouldn't meet her eyes. When he lifted his head, he seemed to be in turmoil. He seemed confused and mournful all at once and for fleeting moment Ashstripe wondered if she'd gone too far by mentioning all his lost family. But it was replaced by her hostility towards this pigheaded cat. He didn't rule her life! He wasn't her mentor anymore! He couldn't govern what she could and couldn't do.

"Good night, Ashstripe." His voice was low and strained and twisted with pain.

Almost immediately she wanted to apologize, tell him that she didn't mean it. But her Fireclan stubbornness wouldn't let her and she regretfully watched him retreat to the warriors' den, tail dragging in the dirt. She sighed and laid down there in the clearing, wishing her life could be right, just for a moon at least.

The morning dew was clinging to Ashstripe's pelt as she shivered from the cold of leaf-fall. She walked next to Stoneclaw and Bristlethorn. Stoneclaw looked over at her, his green eyes full of concern.

"I heard you and Foxcatcher had a falling out."

Ashstripe's head whipped upwards to look at her father. "How do you know?"

Bristlethorn snorted beside her. "Well, if Foxcatcher not being awake at the break of dawn tells you anything." Ashstripe flattened her ears and watched where her paws were stepping. "What makes you think it was us fighting?" She muttered. Bristlethorn gave her an are-you-serious-look. "Ashstripe, I was denmates with Foxcatcher and Tawnypaw. He hasn't been the same since the fox raid. Not until you two became friends. Trust me, I know it was you two. Besides you're the only cat who can argue with him without getting their nose bit off."

Ashstripe fell silent and she felt Stoneclaw's tail touch her flank.

Rainstar halted their patrol at the meadow and Ashstripe wasn't surprised to see Moonstar already waiting on the rocks, several of her cats surrounding her. In the wet grass sat Emberpelt and Mistycloud, her damp tail curled protectively around the three kits.

Stoneclaw stiffened next to her and even the happy-go-lucky Bristlethorn tensed. Brambletail's eyes widened when they landed on his kits. Rainstar lowered her tail and the five of them stepped out into the meadow.

Moonstar's face was smug and her eyes were narrowed to slits. "Have you made your decision, Rainstar?" The Fireclan leader's eyes were full of fury, but she dipped her head. "Sun Stones is yours, Moonstar. Just return our cats to us."

Moonstar flicked her tail and Emberpelt nudged Mistycloud. The she-cat got to her paws and the kits followed her across the meadow. When Finchkit and Rootkit spotted their father, they sprinted towards him. He bent onto their level and they pressed into his fur, all three purring. Ashstripe felt a twinge of envy as Wildkit continued to walk at a steady pace next to Mistycloud. Once they all were with the patrol, Rainstar faced Moonstar. "Enjoy the rocks while you have them, Moonstar. It won't be long."

Rainstar's threat hung in the morning air like the fog that surrounded them and the Darkclan cats bristled, their eyes narrowing.

Then Rainstar turned and the patrol headed back into Fireclan territory. Brambletail was listening to his kits' exaggerations of their adventure. Mistycloud was walking next to Stoneclaw, her tones apologetic and regretful. Ashstripe noticed that Wildkit was lagging behind, her tail and head hung low. Ashstripe paused and waited, keeping the pace with the tortoiseshell.

"I'm sorry, Ashstripe," She piped up. "For running away."

Ashstripe stopped the kit and looked her in the eye. "I'm sorry too, Wildkit. I should've told you sooner." They continued to walk home, and Ashstripe continued. "It won't be easy for you, Wildkit. You'll have to prove every day that you are worthy of being a warrior. But you can do it. I believe in you." Wildkit flattened her ears in embarrassment. Ashstripe felt relief flood through her as her little kit forgave her. And they walked side by side all the way home.


	19. Threats

Ashstripe yawned as she plodded through the forest, the bright white moon shining through the trees and turning her fur silver. She sure felt sorry for the dawn patrol cats, especially if they were going to the Gathering. Beside her was Bristlethorn and Pikeclaw, both fooling around and laughing.

Ahead, Mistycloud and Leopardbreeze exchanged stories from when they were apprentices. Ashstripe smiled at her littermates, the cool air unable to pierce her pelt with the warmness around her. Sunnypaw trotted up to walk beside her. "Hey." Ashstripe greeted.

Sunnypaw purred a greeting, then excitedly said, "Haretail told me next half-moon that I may be ready to get my name!" Her eyes were wide with eagerness and Ashstripe couldn't help but share in her enthusiasm. "Really? That's great, Sunnypaw! I can't wait."

She also felt a small twinge of sadness as well; after Sunnypaw received her warrior name, she'd be part of something that Ashstripe would never understand. She would be able to communicate with Starclan and hear prophecies and walk in the paw steps of ancient medicine cats.

Ashstripe looked up and looked into the wide yawning cave where she could hear the meows of several different cats. With a sniff, she realized that they were the third clan to arrive. Rainstar led them inside and the cats dispersed into the crowd. Ashstripe watched as Sunnypaw met up with Haretail and Streamclan and Swiftclan's medicine cats, Pineleap and Aspenpelt.

Ashstripe glanced around and spotted a group of young warriors nearby. She padded over and stopped close to listen.

"I grabbed the fox's tail in my teeth and yanked! It about took my nose off, if Antclaw hadn't been there!" A pretty golden tabby she-cat was talking excitedly. A red brown tabby sat next to her, his eyes shining, but his ears flattened in embarrassment.

A mottled gray she-cat chuckled. "You're such an over exaggerator, Waspsting."

Waspsting snorted. "You tell your stories, Grayshadow, I'll tell mine."

A young brown tabby tom with black stripes spotted Ashstripe and beckoned her over. "Hi, I'm Runningthunder." He nodded to the gray she-cat. "That's Grayshadow. And Waspsting. And Antclaw." Each of the cats nodded in her direction. She let out a shy greeting. "What about you, Ashstripe? Any battle stories?" Waspsting asked. Grayshadow tilted her head. "Tell us about Russetsplash. I heard that was a good battle."

As Ashstripe delved into the story of Russetsplash, becoming more and more confident, the rank scent of Darkclan hit her nose and three of their warriors joined her group, including Skycreek. Her pelt prickled and her wound on her shoulder burned, but she forced herself to finish her story.

Skycreek was staring at Ashstripe disdainfully as Ashstripe brought her tale to an end. Waspsting began to talk excitedly to Antclaw, but the Darkclan cats interrupted. "I'm sure I have a much better story than that." A tortoiseshell boasted.

Waspsting rolled her eyes. "Sure, Olivefur. And hedgehogs fly."

Olivefur's clanmate came up next to her, a spiky furred gray and white tom. "You think you know everything, Waspsting? You probably don't know a mouse from a fish."

At this, Antclaw bristled. "Come on Pricklepelt. We all were doing fine until you showed up." The three Darkclan cats raised their hackles and Waspsting did the same. Ashstripe realized with horror that these cats were about to break the full moon truce. Starclan would be angry if they did.

"Hey Waspsting? How's your mother? Is her collar getting too tight?" Skycreek taunted. Ashstripe didn't understand the jibe, but it set Waspsting aflame. She lunged at the Darkclan cat and disappeared under all three cats. Antclaw yowled her name and darted forward, knocking Olivefur off her feet with a butt of his shoulder. Runningthunder dragged Pricklepelt off her and Grayshadow head butted Skycreek, who reared back and seemed to get back into a fighting position, until a senior warrior of Darkclan came over. Ashstripe felt relief course through her when she recognized Emberpelt.

"You three! Come with me, now!" His voice was hard as a boulder and sharp as a cat's claw. The three troublemakers cast hateful glances over their shoulders as they followed the senior warrior. Waspsting was lying on the ground and licking a wound on her flank. It was bleeding very little, but it was long and raw. Antclaw licked her ears anxiously. "You mousebrain. Don't you know any better?"

Waspsting stayed silent, but her eyes were filled with tears and she had a agonized expression. Antclaw continued to caress her until Waspsting began to acknowledge him and nuzzled him back, letting the tears run down her cheeks.

Ashstripe felt as if she were intruding and turned away to sit next to Grayshadow and Runningthunder. The brown Swiftclan tom leaned into her ear. "Waspsting never knew her mother until a couple moons ago. She was a kittypet that her father met on a patrol. Her father was killed near the Darkclan border not long after she became a warrior, a couple moons before I did. Antclaw has been her best friend since they were apprentices."

Ashstripe, having more knowledge now, glanced back. Antclaw was pressed closely to the tiny she-cat who was leaning heavily on him. Ashstripe felt sorry for the she-cat and briefly wondered what her life would be like if her own parents had been from two different worlds.

Her thoughts were interrupted when Rainstar's voice rang out around the cave. "Let the Gathering began!" The three leaders went through their new warriors and apprentices and Rubblestar announced that they had a fox in their territory, but thanks to Waspsting and Antclaw, it had been chased off. Behind her, Ashstripe heard Waspsting mutter, "Told ya so, Grayshadow." The mottled gray tabby just stuck out her tongue.

Rainstar's gaze swept the cats below her. "The prey is running well in Fireclan. We have five kits almost ready to start warrior training and two apprentices almost ready to become warriors."

The cats in the crowd murmured for a while, then Rainstar continued. "However, as we all know, greencough season is rapidly approaching."

Ashstripe frowned. Where was Rainstar going with this?

"The only place that catmint grows near Fireclan is at the Sun Stones. So, as this is not true for Darkclan, we ask for Darkclan to return the Stones to Fireclan." Angry protests rang out in cave, while Ashstripe was secretly impressed. What better plan than to ask Darkclan for the Sun Stones at a Gathering, when you have other clans to back you up? Especially when the clans should be united against greencough.

Moonstar glared furiously at Rainstar. "Darkclan refuses."

Shadowstar stepped forward. "Moonstar, you must think this through. The survival of Fireclan affects the survival of us all. Do you wish death on Fireclan?"

Moonstar's fur raised and her claws unsheathed. "Darkclan leans on no cat! Finding catmint is Fireclan's problem. The Sun Stones belong to us rightfully." Rubblestar looked to Shadowstar, both equally concerned with the enraged leader. Rainstar tilted her head. "Is that why you stole our cats for ransom, Moonstar? Because Sun Stones belonged to you?"

There were several gasps around Ashstripe and she got a glimpse of Haretail and Sunnypaw. Both were shaking their heads sadly. The Darkclan medicine cat, Redfur, looked forlorn, seeming to wince with every word of his clanmates.

Moonstar whipped her from each leader to the next, then snarled angrily. "Fireclan gets nothing from Darkclan!" With a last growl at her rivals, she turned and leapt right into the throng of cats. The warriors made a path for her, not daring to be caught in her path. Her warriors followed her out and when they disappeared, the rest of the clans were left in silence.

Rainstar jumped down from the rock, dismissing the cats. Runningthunder looked to her sympathetically. "Sorry, Ashstripe. Maybe Swiftclan will give you some catmint." Grayshadow gave her a friendly smile and Waspsting dipped her head to her, as did Antclaw. "Bye. May Starclan light your path." Ashstripe called to them, following her fellow warriors out.

Clouds had covered the moon, a sure sign of Starclan's disapproval. Ashstripe ran to catch up with Sunnypaw. "What's going to happen now?" she asked her friend. Sunnypaw seemed deeply troubled, glancing up at the sky warily. "I don't know, Ashstripe. I just don't know."

Ashstripe awoke, feeling less worried about the Gathering situation. They'd find catmint. They were Fireclan; they could do anything. She stretched, yawning softly. Padding out into the clearing, fog low in the woods, she noticed that the fresh-kill pile was fully stocked. Grabbing a mouse, she settled near the warriors' den and ate her breakfast quickly, burying her bones and grooming her whiskers.

Pikeclaw and Mistycloud emerged from the den and spotted her. "Hey, Ashstripe. Want to go out and train with some cats?"

She flicked her ears. "I don't know. Are we allowed?"

Pikeclaw shrugged. "The pile is stocked and all the patrols have marked the borders. I mean, we are allowed to have fun sometimes." Ashstripe considered it for a moment, then nodded. Mistycloud purred. "Great, I'll go gather some cats."

Ashstripe nodded. "I'll meet you at the top of the hollow." She grabbed a couple mice and made her way to the nursery. Lynxpelt was already awake, grooming her pelt. Sweetrose and her kits still slept in the opposite corner. The kits were still sleeping , Wildkit on her back and paws in the air. Rootkit had his head resting on her belly and Finchkit was sprawled across her brother. Ashstripe chuckled and set the mice down. "They're quite the kits, huh?"

Lynxpelt nodded with an amused glance at the kits. "They'll be apprentices in three moons. I don't know what I'll ever do without them running under my paws."

Ashstripe stared at them one last moment, then exited the den with a farewell to Lynxpelt. When she stepped into the clearing, she spotted a couple cats standing near the camp entrance. Mistycloud had gathered Birchwhisker, Stormwhisker, Jayheart, Acornfur, Doefur, and Foxcatcher. Pikeclaw stood off to the side with Bristlethorn. "Did Snowspring say we could go?" Ashstripe called. Mistycloud nodded and Birchwhisker said, "Patchwhisker agreed to take Dawnpaw out for me."

The group set out, running as fast as their paws would carry them. The wind in her fur made Ashstripe laugh and dead leaves flew up around them. Their laughter rang clearly throughout the woods and it stirred the birds, sending them flying all directions.

They reached the raining hollow within minutes. As soon as they skidded to a halt in the clearing, Bristlethorn leapt on Pikeclaw and the two began to wrestle, pale gray mixed with dark.

Ashstripe chuckled. "Come on guys. Let's figure out what to do."

Jayheart piped up. "How about capture the moss?"

Birchwhisker twitched his ears. "What's that?" Foxcatcher looked just as confused, as did Doefur and Bristlethorn. Pikeclaw snorted. "It's a game that Raindrop taught us. You have a piece of moss on a tree at either end of the hollow."

Mistycloud continued where he left off. "Then each of us are on two different teams and you both use battle strategies to try and capture the moss before the other team."

All the cats nodded in approval. Pikeclaw nodded quickly. "Okay, who's the two oldest?"

Foxcatcher and Birchwhisker came forward and they were made team leaders. "Birchwhisker you choose first."

Birchwhisker scanned the group of cats thoughtfully, then his eyes stopped on Mistycloud. "Mistycloud." The white she-cat seemed strangely happy as the tom chose her and she ran over to his side. Foxcatcher began to look over the cats and his green gaze lingered on Ashstripe for a moment. Then, "Bristlethorn."

She wouldn't lie and try to say that didn't sting. But they had fought and hadn't quite made up yet. So she walked with her chin high as Birchwhisker picked her. Foxcatcher then got Pikeclaw, Doefur, and Stormwhisker, while Birchwhisker got Jayheart and Acornfur. There were five on each team, making it equal.

Pikeclaw nodded. "Go to your respectful sides and form a battle strategy."

Birchwhisker led them over to their side and Acornfur leapt into the tree to place their swatch of moss. When he returned, they huddled and Birchwhisker began to draw in the dirt. "So we are here and this is their moss." He drew two circles, one big and one small.

Jayheart tapped the big circle with a claw. "We should leave three cats to defend the moss." Birchwhisker nodded, while Mistycloud raised her tail. "I'll defend." Jayheart twitched his ears. "Me too." Ashstripe nodded. "I will too."

Birchwhisker shook his head. "You're the smallest of all of us, Ashstripe. You'll be able to get past easily and climb the tree quicker. I'll stay. Acornfur and you will team up and get the moss."

Ashstripe snapped her head up. "What?"

Acornfur had the same disgusted look. "What?"

Mistycloud wrinkled her nose. "Come on, you two. Can't you put your differences aside so we can win please?"

Ashstripe agreed but flattened her ears with frustration. Acornfur did the same. They walked away together. "So, I'll run head on and you will follow me-" Acornfur started, but Ashstripe interrupted him. "I think it would be a better idea to send you head on. I could easily climb one of the trees and use the branches as a bridge to their moss. They won't expect us to come from the trees."

Acornfur looked at first like he wanted to argue, then he glanced upwards at the arching branches. To her surprise, he dipped his head. "Alright."

She cut back past the other three and scaled the maple tree, digging in her claws to keep a firm grip. She pulled herself up into the canopy and looked down. There was a loud "Go!" and she could see both sides rush at each other. Two cats from Foxcatcher's side rushed at the three defenders; she recognized the dark gray pelt of her brother and the sleek pelt of Doefur. They locked in mock battle as Acornfur ran past them and straight into Bristlethorn. The two wrestled together on the sandy ground, while Stormwhisker scanned the undergrowth on the edges. Ashstripe pulled herself forward, ever so careful to not drop a single dead leaf. At least her brown tabby pelt blended into the dying leaves.

She could see their moss, high in the tree, peeking out of a knothole in the tree. She was two fox-lengths below the moss and she stepped onto a sturdier limb, when a heavy force slammed down on her. Paws pinned her to the branch and she struggled to move to no avail.

"Gotcha, _fuzz."_ There was no jibe in the sentence, just a calm sense of triumph.

Ashstripe let her body go loose and refrained from leaping up at that moment. "You won't beat me so easily, Foxcatcher." He leaned down next to her ear and murmured, "I just did, Ashstripe."

Then she thrusted upwards and Foxcatcher hit the tree trunk. She leapt above him and began to ascend to the higher and thinner branches. She could hear him scrambling to get footholds with his wide orange paws, but they began to snap under his paws. Light and nimble, Ashstripe easily climbed to the top of the tree. She had barely grabbed the moss between her teeth when jaws grabbed her tail. She turned and saw that Foxcatcher had his paws wrapped around the trunk of the tree and his lips curled over his teeth as to not pierce her skin. He yanked and she dropped the moss, which landed back on the thick limb below. He dropped down, as did she - right onto his shoulders. He let out an 'oof' and she leaned forward and grabbed the moss from his jaws. "I believe this is mine."

He chuckled. "I don't think so."

He rolled over and crushed her beneath him, knocking the breath from her lungs. The moss was losing pieces as they grabbed it back and forth. Ashstripe placed a paw on Foxcatcher's chest and pushed. The big ginger tom fell backwards and down; right into a patch of ferns. Stepping out onto a thinner branch, Ashstripe laughed loudly. Then the branch snapped. With a yowl of terror, she fell and landed on Foxcatcher. They both laughed soundly, the moss covering both their faces. She realized she hadn't been this happy in a long time. Ashstripe smiled at the ginger tom, who grinned right on back. "I guess we're forgiven?"

Foxcatcher nodded. "Yeah, we are."

Ashstripe smirked. "Guess you won't mind if I do this then." She nabbed a clump of moss from his shoulder and leapt to her paws, running out into the clearing. Stormwhisker and Bristlethorn barely had time to react as she darted to her side of the hollow. Foxcatcher barreled out of the undergrowth, chasing her with a mock snarl on his face. "Get back here, you tiny tree mite!"

She jumped over top of Pikeclaw and Birchwhisker and right next to their tree. "We win!" She yowled, dropping the moss. The cats fell apart and her team called their triumph while the others congratulated them.

"I didn't even know you were in the trees!" Stormwhisker said in awe.

"Foxcatcher did. He's the greatest." Doefur said dreamily, leaning on the ginger tom's shoulder. Ashstripe caught his eyes and rolled her own. He shrugged and scooted away from the fawning she-cat, who frowned.

As they all walked back to camp, Ashstripe felt a tickling sensation in the back of her throat and she coughed to get it out. It went away for the moment, but she could still feel the persistent tickle. _I probably swallowed a piece of moss._ Her cough was forgotten as she walked home, pelt brushing Foxcatcher's.


	20. White

The first snow fall happened six days later. It came in great clumps and the kits in camp raced about, squealing happily as they chased the large flakes. Ashstripe had spent time with Wildkit that day, tossing clumpy snow at her and making paw prints in the white powder. Even the medicine cats joined in, Sunnyvale, who'd received her name three days previous joining in to play with the kits. It was a day of great fun.

It was also the day the first cat came down with whitecough.

Silverheart went to Haretail with a terrible cough, her nose and eyes streaming. She was diagnosed with whitecough and slept in the medicine cat den now.

Ashstripe ignored the tightness in her chest as she shivered in her nest. She could hear the dawn patrol outside, quietly talking. She sighed and got up to join them. Her father turned to look as she exited the warm den. They five cats had been chosen last night by Snowspring; Stoneclaw, Ashstripe, Leopardbreeze, Tigerpounce, and Lakesplash.

Ashstripe could see her breath as frost bit at her nose. The forest wasn't quite blanketed in snow yet, but there was a fine layer, iced over so it was slippery. She unsheathed her claws to get a grip on the tunnel.

The cats set off at a quick speed, the only sound being the crunch of snow under their paws. Ashstripe felt her chest tighten again and she found it hard to breathe in the cold leaf-bare air. When they reached the Streamclan border, she began to wheeze quietly, so not to worry her clanmates. Her father glanced at her with a worried gaze, but he said nothing. Stoneclaw had the patrol fan out and she followed her father down the border, looking at the fast flowing stream. He paused and marked the border, as did she.

"Hopefully the clan can find some catmint soon. I heard Badgerfoot coughing last night and I'm pretty sure Bristlethorn was sniffling too." Stoneclaw's voice was nonchalant but she could infer the hidden meaning and knew she couldn't hide her sudden illness from him.

But she replied, "Yes. I hope so as well. We don't want any kits to catch whitecough." Hesitantly, she added, "Has there ever been any greencough epidemics in Fireclan before?"

Stoneclaw led her further up into their territory. "Well, when I was about four moons old, there was. Several cats died and many more died from heart break when their families passed. Blazeheart, Silverheart, and I's father, Graythorn, passed from greencough when I became an apprentice later on. It's a terrible thing, Ashstripe. It has killed more than any claw ever has."

Ashstripe's heart hammered painfully in her chest. She swallowed again and said carefully cheerful, "Well, I'm sure Haretail and Sunnyvale have it under control." She could feel Stoneclaw eyeing her, but she turned away towards where the patrol was waiting. "Let's go before Tigerpounce gets his tail twisted in a knot."

He didn't say anything further, but the whole way home she could feel his gaze on her pelt.

When they got home, the whole clan was in a commotion. Lionflame paced outside the medicine cat den, making a dirt trail in the snow. Rainstar and Snowspring sat on the High Stone, murmuring under their breath. She could see Squirrelfoot and Willowflame in the entrance of the elders' den, their faces concerned.

Ashstripe ran over to Mistycloud, who was shivering under the old pine tree play place next to Pikeclaw. "What's happening?"

Pikeclaw rolled his eyes. "Did you not get the hint from Lionflame's tunnel he's pacing over there?"

"Is Silverheart okay so far?" She pressed them for information on her kin. Mistycloud exchanged a glance with Pikeclaw. "Well its not ideal when she has greencough."

Ashstripe tilted her head. "Greencough? But I thought-"

Before she finished her sentence, two small shapes barreled towards them. Smokepaw and Dawnpaw looked frightened and worried. "Greencough?" Dawnpaw cried. "She only just had whitecough this morning." Despite her own fears, Ashstripe drew the young apprentices close and pressed them into her and her siblings' fur. "Don't worry," Mistycloud soothed. "Haretail will take care of her."

"Let all cats who can catch their own prey gather here for a clan meeting!"

None of them moved, but instead watched from where they were. Ashstripe could feel Dawnpaw shiver next to her and she pressed closer to the ginger she-cat.

"As some of you already know, Silverheart has been diagnosed with greencough. To avoid other cats being infected, all sick cats are to report to the medicine cat den to rest and assure that you don't contaminate your clan mates." Rainstar's orders created a stir in the clan. Lionflame stood up. "What about mates and kits? Are we denied also to see our sick ones?"

Rainstar's expression was sympathetic. "To avoid the spread of the disease, yes."

Lionflame didn't argue, but instead sank to the ground, looking defeated. Dawnpaw let out a small whimper and Smokepaw wiped a paw at his eyes. Ashstripe felt her heart break for her kin.

Rainstar continued. "Also, Darkclan has refused to grant us the Sun Stones for our source of catmint. We need every healthy cat out looking, everywhere within our territory. We need the herb that will heal our sick ones."

Ashstripe watched as each of the clan cats nodded in agreement and Lionflame jumped up suddenly with renewed vigor. "I'll lead some cats, Rainstar." He offered. Rainstar stared at him for moment before dipping her head. Then she glanced at the darkening sky. "But tomorrow. I believe there might be a storm tonight."

Lionflame flicked his ears in acknowledgement and sat back down.

Ashstripe suddenly didn't hear the rest of the meeting. The sick cats needed the herbs now. And she knew a place where she might find some. Rising from her spot as the meeting ended, she darted across the snowy clearing and out of camp. Once she reached the top of the hollow, she glanced over the side. No cat seemed to notice her quick exit.

Turning, she raced into the woods, as snow began to fall from the sky. She could feel her chest getting tight and wheezing began deep in her throat. Her eyes became blurry and she blinked hard to relieve them. She found her joints becoming stiff as she passed the Sun Stones and delved deep into the woods beyond clan territory. But she pressed on, determined to find the catmint that was so desperately needed. The snow only grew heavier and clung to her pelt. She plowed through the deep snow and was relieved to barely be able to see the Twoleg fence ahead of her. But it seemed it got further and further away, as each step became heavier and harder to take. Finally, she realized she was no longer moving, but instead lying in the snow. Her heart was beating rapidly and her paws were numb. She could feel the snow melting through her pelt and soaking her to the bone, as the white fluffs became larger and whited out the fence in front of her. Her vision became blurry again and her nose streamed down her muzzle. She felt no strength left in her body and was ready to give up. She pictured her family ahead of her; she could see her strong and wise father Stoneclaw, her compassionate and loving mother Cloudsplash. She could hear her witty brother Pikeclaw arguing with her fun-loving sister, Mistycloud. Wildkit played about their paws and Foxcatcher chased her, a wide grin on his face. Her heart ached to be with them and she regretted her decision to leave at all. She hadn't even left because of the clan.

Ashstripe was afraid. She had been afraid of dying from greencough. She had gone with the selfish thought that if she found the catmint, she would be okay. She wouldn't have to worry about dying.

 _What a poor excuse for a warrior,_ she thought bitterly. _Putting yourself before your clanmates._

Movement in the white storm caught her eye. She shifted her eyes towards the moving figure and for a moment thought it was a Starclan warrior come to take her to the starry forest. But as the shape materialized, she realized it was another living cat.

It approached her, its fur covered in white flakes. She could hear it sniffing her pelt and she saw a gleam of ice blue eyes. Then something strange happened. The cat wrapped itself around her, tucking her small form under its own. Warmth melted into her pelt and though she still felt the pain in her chest, the cold of the storm no longer reached her. Exhaustion took over and reality faded, as she slipped into her fevered dreams.


End file.
